Role Switch
by ChosenMibhar
Summary: The Elders have discovered Kushina's pregnancy and demand that she aborts the child in fear of the Kyuubi's seal weakening during childbirth. Minato is determined to save their unborn child even if he has to carry it himself! Mpreg. NO yaoi.
1. The switch

**TITLE:** Role Switch

**SUMMARY:** The Elders had discovered Kushina's pregnancy and demand that she aborts the child in fear of the Kyuubi's seal weakening during childbirth. Minato is determined to save their unborn child even if he has to carry it himself! Mpreg.

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is property of Kishimoto© obviously because if I owned Naruto, one of Minato's or Kushina's friends would have adopted Naruto after their deaths. Seriously, how can two people grow up in the same village (has friends and family there) and NO ONE takes in their kid? What ingrates…

**WARNINGS:** this contains male pregnancy or mpreg and NO yaoi. Heterosexual couples only.

* * *

**Prologue:** The switch

* * *

Just hours ago, the young Namikaze couple were dancing around in joy but that was before the elders, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane found out. They decided to pay the Namikaze couple a visit the following hour. Kushina thought it had to be a joke, a _very_ bad one at that. These old fossils wouldn't _dare_ to get in the face of the Yondaime Hokage and order his beloved wife to abort their miracle, but they did. They either had the stupidity, the gall or the arrogance to do so. Perhaps all it was all three.

"You two can't be serious…!" Kushina reasoned.

All she got in response were two aloof stares.

"I'm afraid we are, Kushina-sama" Homura said, though his tone was anything but apologetic. "You must see your pregnancy is too dangerous to allow" he said with a glare from behind his spectacles.

Kushina slammed her fist angrily on the table. Causing it to split in half and crumble to the floor. "YOU WILL NOT KILL MY BABY!" she bellowed with her eyes flashing scarlet.

"Easy, Kushina…easy" Being the voice of reason, her cooler headed counterpart pulled her back in her seat. "Please be reasonable!" Minato said more diplomatically than he felt. "We can find a solution that will not involve terminating our child…" Kushina took some deep breaths to calm down as Minato continued, "…Perhaps a cesarean section can be performed instead?" he asked.

"That's even more foolish! The Kyuubi will not allow it!" Koharu said, now speaking up. Opening up a scroll she had, she said, "Written testimony of the Shodaime Hokage, N. R. year 38. '…The Medic-nins have tried to perform a cesarean section upon Mito Uzumaki in her ninth month of pregnancy, however it was unsuccessful. The Kyuubi no Kitsune's healing capabilities made a cut ineffective and then used the chakra cloak jutsu to permanently hinder any following attempts'…" Koharu looked up at the couple.

Homura pushed his glasses up the bridge of his crooked nose. "The rest you know is history" he said. "Mito Uzumaki's seal nearly broke when she gave birth to her child. The only reason it didn't break was because our Shodaime Hokage used his wood jutsu to restrain her!"

"Yes, and unfortunately the moku is now all but spent" Koharu said. "Other ways to control the Kyuubi, if the seal should weaken, are nothing but reckless theories!"

"DATTEBANE! If it was sooo dangerous to have children then why were we not told about this sooner?" Kushina demanded. "I married Minato, surely you should have know there will be a chance for me to conceive a child from him!" She bellowed.

"No we didn't!" Homura all but shouted back. He was growing red in the face from anger and frustration. "You honestly think we would let a Jinchuriki reproduce willing!" he was on the verge of screaming 'you fool' but bit his tongue. He took a deep breath before saying, "Your family had deceived us when they had first sent you here to Konoha!"

Minato and Kushina were both taken aback at his statement. Kushina then stuttered in disbelief, "M…my family deceived you!" she asked furiously. "How so!" she demanded.

Koharu frowned. She didn't like the way her teammate Homura was handling this meeting, "…Homura-" she warned.

"Quiet!" Homura snapped before rounding back to the Namikazes. "The Leaf was hesitant to allow Kushina to become the Kyuubi no Kitsune's second host at first because she was female. We feared if she was to have children, it would wreck havoc upon us! Then the Land of Uzu reassured us that Kushina was safe because they had spayed her before the transfer!"

Koharu sighed. Tossing a light glare in Homura's direction, she hissed, "Hysterectomy is the correct term to use"

Kushina shivered. She had never heard of such things but had a horrible feeling deep down that what that jerk Homura was saying was true…she did remember undergoing a surgery before she left for Konoha. Nobody ever told her what the procedure was about.

Minato himself was now sporting a royal scowl. "Careful, Homura-san…" he said icily. Homura spoke of his wife as if she was a beast. He understood the Kyuubi was a demon but they had no right to treat Kushina this way.

Ignoring the Yondaime, Homura continued his rant. "And now Kushina, years later, was somehow miraculously able to conceive? Well, well… it just get's better and better!" he said sarcastically. "It's obvious that the Kyuubi must have re-grown your reproductive organs!" he accused. "Because here stated in Kushina's medical file is that she had a full hysterectomy at age six! Or is this report forgery?"

He handed the document over to Minato. The blonde man wordlessly took it and began to read through the folder with Kushina looking over his shoulder. The documents seemed un-tampered and everything that was written just as Homura had said.

Kushina bit her lip so hard that it bleed. Everything…everything they were saying was true…Being the tomboy she was, she didn't even notice! In fact she didn't get her first period until she was 22 years old! It happened ironically the following month right after her and Minato's honeymoon. Kushina felt afraid at the idea of the Kyuubi deliberately trying to get her pregnant on purpose!

"Now…do you understand why we cannot allow this pregnancy?" Koharu reasoned softly. "By the 12th week of pregnancy the fetus will be permanently connected to your chakra coils and it will become impossible to remove! You must do away with the child before then…"

Just for a moment Koharu's beady eyes softened. Perhaps it was maternal instinct or empathy, "… I am sorry, Namikaze-samas" she said sincerely before quietly leaving the home with Homura at her side.

The Namikaze couple remained in a stunned silence as if they had been frozen in time. Minato rubbed his temple. This was a mess! He felt horrible and he couldn't even begin to imagine how Kushina felt. She had always despised the Kyuubi. In her eyes, it had ruined her life—practically it had!

Turning to look at his wife, Minato saw she looked as miserable as he felt. "Kushina…?" he asked carefully.

That's when the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Kushina's whole frame shook as the tears rolled down her cheeks. At the sight of his wife so broken, it broke Minato's heart. Quietly he slipped his arms around her and pressed his cheek against hers. His action seemed to only make it worse as the redhead began to cry even harder.

Minato remained silent as he let Kushina use his Hokage robes as a giant tissue. It couldn't and it wouldn't end like this. He was the damn Yondaime Hokage! Over his dead body an abortion would happen!

"… Don't worry, our child will not die. This I promise you" Minato said in a soft voice.

Kushina looked up at Minato. Her tears dried up at once. She knew that when the Minato said something, he would do all in his power to make it come true and she believed in him.

"In order to satisfy the Elders, go to the hospital and schedule for an appointment in three days. I will be back with a solution by then" Minato ordered.

"Okay…" Kushina agreed. She got up and started walking toward the kitchen. "Will you…" Kushina wiped her running nose on the back of her arm. The corners of Minato's mouth turned upward. Kushina had grown into a beautiful woman but she still had her tomboyish ways. "Will you be home on time for dinner? I'm making chicken teriyaki tonight" she said it with a brave smile. "…your favorite"

Minato smiled and winked. "Everything you make is my favorite"

Kushina beamed. "You big flirt! Tee-hee!"

Minato pulled Kushina into his arms. "Save me a plate, okay?" he whispered into her ear. He then tenderly kissed her cheek. "I'm afraid that I'll be working late today…probably into the night"

* * *

The dust irritated Minato's nose. His face scrunched up a little bit before he released a…"Achoo!" a quiet sneeze. It has been hours since he had began his search. Carefully balancing himself on the tall ladder he was on, Minato slowly made his descend to the floor with a large stack of books in his arms.

For the remainder of the afternoon, all of Minato's appointments had been canceled. Instead the young Kage could be found locked away in the Hokage library. Minato paused a moment to pop his back and before getting back to work. As he flipped through each book he felt as though he was getting nowhere. He thought he could find a stronger seal to reinforce the Kyuubi's seal but unfortunately the seal that was already on Kushina's belly was the strongest one available so there was no way to add to it without unbalancing it further.

After another hour of wasted time, Minato closed the book and tossed it into a large pile of other useless manuscripts. Minato clenched his teeth and pulled his long blond hair in a silent scream. _'Okay, calm down, stay cool. Just changed tactics…' _he thought to himself. Calming down, the recently elected Hokage decided to go get a drink.

The best solution…wow…

As Minato made his way down the street he hung his head in silent defeat. He knew that drinking booze was not the answer but it sure was a good relaxer. He promised himself to have just one sake cup. And it sure did not help to see pregnant women waddling pass him down the street with their swollen bellies and a glowing satisfied look on their faces. His wife should be among them, Minato reminded himself.

The sake house Minato went to was a homey pub located not too far away from the main intersection. It was not too pricey and the furnishing was comfortable and decently clean. The atmosphere was pleasant and well lit. The owners didn't allow boisterous parties or fist fights. They also refused to serve more than four servings per person. Yep. It was the perfect place for a depressed fellow with enough of his dignity intact to get wasted only five points passes the legal limit.

The bar tender came up to Minato and bowed his head respectably before asking, "What will it be, Yondaime-sama?"

"Just a white russian" Minato answered before taking a seat on a barstool next to some man who was staring ahead while absent-mindedly nursing his drink.

The man nodded. "Coming up" he turned his back to prepare the drink.

Minato turned his attention. To his right was a Konoha ninja. Minato assumed he was Chuunin level or higher because he was wearing a Konoha vest. Minato wasn't sure who he was exactly. Being Hokage, he assigned nearly one hundred missions a day. Keeping track of names and faces had become a daily practice.

"Stupid vitro fertilization!" the man grumbled suddenly. He took a swing of sake.

"…Vitro fertilization?" Minato questioned softly. The wheels in Minato's head were already turning. Wasn't vitro fertilization a procedure to fertilize a woman's egg and plant them in her uterus? Wait… what if-

"Ah!" the man turned to Minato in surprise. He squinted at him a bit before recognizing him as his Hokage. "S-Sir!" he said, now more alert. He shot up from his seat a little clumsily. "My Hokage-sama! Do you wish to see me? Or do you have an assignment for me?" he asked.

"At ease" Minato said. "I have no assignment for you…so what were you saying about vitro fertilization?" He said with interest. Minato felt almost giddy; he would've never thought of an idea like that. Why won't he just simply find a capable woman of having the child for him and Kushina?

The ninja shook his head. Humbly he said, "Please! I wish not to burden you with my problems!"

"It's no problem at all, really" Minato said soothingly. He patted the man's shoulder and eased him back down in his seat. "So, how is it working out?"

The man sent Minato a dejected look. Reluctantly he answered, "Its hell… it was great at first, I'll admit but now it's a nightmare! A circus in fact!"

Minato was taken aback. "Wha-what happened?"

"Hey, Jack! Another long island iced tea!" the man yelled instead.

Jack looked back over his shoulder at the man with a frown. "Sorry, but that's your limit here for today. You need to be able to walk home ya know. Here is your order, Yondaime-sama" he brought Minato his drink.

"Come on, be a pal just this once!"

"No"

Minato slid the man his drink. "Is a White Russian okay?" he offered.

"Thank you kindly!" the Chuunin said before snatching it and taking a swing. Jack looked disapprovingly at Minato but didn't say anything. "Ahh! A little too much cream, but fine it is!"

"So…you were saying something went amuck with the vitro fertilization?" Minato asked, trying to get back on the subject.

The man wiped his mouth on his sleeve before looking back at Minato. "Yeah. Me and my wife finally saved up enough money for the procedure and paid a civilian lady to have our child but when my daughter was born the bitch decided she wanted to keep her!"

Minato paled. "But didn't you pay her for the service? How can she have a right to do that?"

The man snorted. "That's what I say! You should tell that to the judge! But because that woman is the birth mother, she has the right to keep my child too!"

"But…is she even biologically related to the child?"

"No! That's what makes it so bad!" the man complained.

Minato then saw the huge backdrop to this. What if the woman backed out at the last moment or worst she planned all along to take the child away? Minato knew for a fact, not arrogantly though, that many women would give up an arm or a leg to bear the child of the Yondaime for good or ill purposes.

"We did not make her sign any contracts so she's not legally bound to just hand over my daughter…" the man sighed despairingly. "Man I can tell you, Hokage-sama, I wish I never met the woman! If I coulda had my daughter _myself_ I would've!" Without waiting for a response the man finished his drink, got up and left.

The wheels in Minato's mind were turning. _'Have it myself…?'_ He knew the man was speaking figuratively but that did not discourage him. Letting another woman or adding a third member, period, would just complicate things. In order to keep things simple…he somehow had to reproduce and carry the child between himself and Kushina. But because of the nine tail fox it was dangerous for Kushina to carry offspring to full term… so that meant….

Minato swallowed hard as he raised a shaking hand and placed it on his tight muscled stomach. Suddenly the Yellow Flash of Konoha felt really, really sick.

* * *

Returning to the dusty library Minato had a new search. Unfortunately just as with the seal enhancement search, nothing was turning up. Before he knew it, three more hours had gone by and the time was nearing toward eight o' clock. Minato ran his hand through his spiky locks impatiently. Suddenly a light blub went off inside Minato's head. Seeking answers from the Medical library at the Konoha hospital was probably his best bet.

Nodding to himself he began to heave and put away the files he had been searching through when a page suddenly slipped out of a book. Minato bent down to pick it up while wondering which folder it slipped from. Scanning it with his tired blue eyes over it, Minato noticed it was a written record of honorary shinobi discharges under the reign of the Nidaime. Minato's eyebrow quirked upward at how strange for it to be stuck in the wrong compartment in the first place.

To satisfy his curiosity he read it and it stated, '…Hideo Juudai, 7th division of team Rokujin relieved of duty due to injury…Yuji Hyuuga, 3rd division of team Kazuko relieved of duty due to maternity leave… Mimiko Natsu, 13th di—_what?_'

Minato blinked. He reread it and blinked again. "_Maternity _leave…?" He muttered aloud confused.

Maternity leave was a common thing among Kunoichi but Yuji's gender was listed as male! Minato decided to investigate. Going into the Shinobi records he found Yuji Hyuuga's name in the files. Taking out the ninja's whole record, Minato feverishly searched for something similar.

When Minato did find the confirming truth, he nearly fell off of the chair he was sitting on! Yuji was a pregnant male? How was that even possible? His heart started beating a little faster just thinking about the bold possibilities! He then researched the child Yuji supposedly bore. It happened to be a son named, Asashi, who just happened to be the father of twin boys (and his comrades) Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuuga.

Minato dropped the folder in shock.

This was it… the answer perhaps! Minato took off at neck breaking speed. He didn't even care if he'd look like a fool to the Hyuuga for questioning this. He had to know if this was this just genetic or was it a jutsu. And if it was a jutsu, he would get his hands on it or Kami so help him!

* * *

Hiashi was currently working at his desk. He stretched his back a little and cracked his stiff neck slightly. He was newly and ceremonially sworn in as the head of the Hyuuga clan after his father, Asashi-sama had stepped down. The clock on his desk read 9:15 PM. Hiashi looked away from the clock with a sigh. Paper work and more paperwork…he decided just to turn in for the night. He had done a sufficient amount of work for today. Just as he was putting away the records into separate compartments, there was a knock at his door.

"Hiashi-sama!" a voice called.

Looking up, Hiashi recognized that voice. "Yes, Hizashi?" he responded.

Hiashi looked up to see a mirror image of himself step into the room. His twin brother, Hizashi, bowed politely and said, "Quickly, Hokage-sama requests an urgent meeting with you. He is waiting in the family room"

Hiashi's eyes widen slightly. "Shall I call the Elders as well?"

Hizashi shook his head. "No, he has requested a preferably private meeting…"

Hiashi nodded his head. "Very well, then bring him to my office at once"

Hizashi nodded and left. Moments later he returned with the Yondaime himself.

Hiashi immediately stood up and bowed politely in acknowledgement to his leader. "Hokage-sama" he greeted respectfully. Minato returned his bow with one of his own.

"Thank you for having me on such short notice. Hiashi-sama…" Minato said. He took his seat on the futon in front of Hiashi's desk. Hiashi followed suit to sit down. Hizashi was about to take his leave when Minato called out to him, "Hizashi-san, this concerns you too I suppose…"

At hearing this Hizashi nodded and went to sit at the left side of his brother. Hiashi quirked an eyebrow slightly in wonderment at what the Hokage could possibly want with them both. Minato let out an abrupt sigh before explaining the entire situation. He was in no position to beat around the bush tonight. It was amusing to say that the facial expressions on the usually stoical Hyuuga were priceless. Ranging from shock to embarrassment as their clan's history came to the surface.

"…and that's why I come before you tonight. I need to know if this ability is hereditary or it's a jutsu. And if it is a jutsu, I request of it" Minato said.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes thoughtfully after Minato finished his explanation. "Not many know of our grandfather, Yuji…" he said. With a sigh he admitted. "Yes…Yuji was under the enchantment of our secret jutsu, the child bearer jutsu…" He then added. "However, I have no intention of reminding the public of it"

Minato was about to retort when Hizashi spoke up.

"Understand Minato-sama…" Hizashi said carefully. "Following the end of the 2nd great Shinobi war, the Hyuuga clan had staggering loses…especially among our females. To help replenish our clan we… we used the child bearing jutsu. As Hiashi mentioned it's something we don't need reminding of"

Minato shifted his glaze back and forth between the brothers before saying, "So basically you placed your clan's pride higher than the priority of my unborn child?" he said cutting to the chase. "Need I remind the obvious that neither of _you_ two would be here if your Grandfather didn't give birth to your father?"

Hiashi and Hizashi bristled more in embarrassment than uneasiness. "No, Hokage-sama. We understand but…"

"You just prefer to keep it quiet" Minato stated.

Hiashi and Hizashi tried not so show their fear but it was a thin barricade. Angering one of the strongest shinobi in the land was not intended. Pleadingly Hiashi said, "Please be reasonable Minato-sama! The Elders will hear of this and will be angry. We cannot give out our jutsus easily, even if you are Hokage" he explained. "And as the clan's newly appointed Head, I can only do so much…"

"The Elders may allow of this if you were to offer us a fair trade perhaps" Hizashi suggested.

Minato looked up in surprised disgust at the man. "What? My child now comes with a price tag?"

"Don't insult us" Hiashi said. "Money is not lacking in the Hyuuga. What Hizashi said was accurate though... A way to satisfy the Hyuuga Elders is to give a fair trade to the clan that is not of monetary value! We are a clan of warriors and visual jutsus. To us our childbearing jutsu is as sacred as our byakugan!"

"Then tell me what I can give in exchange for your jutsu" Minato said shortly.

He really was disappointed in the Hyuuga. They stooped as low as to bribe him! Not that he should expect much from a clan who enslave their own brothers in order to persevere a bloodline. Minato was beginning to feel a bit desperate. At this point in time he had no choice but to play along, "Very well. I will give onto you anything that does not involve abusing the powers of my Hokage title!" he stated firmly.

The two brothers were silent for a moment.

Minato rolled his eyes mentally. '_Figures they wanted political favors…' _

"Sign a marriage contract with us" Hiashi answered suddenly.

"What…?" Minato asked surprised.

"Marriage contract" Hiashi repeated. He knew full well the Hokage heard him the first time but he wanted to get his point across. "The Elders will be more than happy to accept a marriage contract from the offspring of the Yellow Flash"

Minato twitched. He was starting to like the Hyuuga less and less now. "So now if not signing laws, I'm signing my child to you?"

"Need I remind you, that your child may not exist without our jutsu?" Hiashi asked coolly while slyly throwing Minato's words back at him.

Minato was usually a very easy-going man but even now he was on the verge of boiling with clenched his fist so hard they turned white. '_Calm down, calm down…'_ Minato told himself. Anger would not get him anywhere. He needed this jutsu and the Hyuuga were going to give it to him, at a price, but at least they were going to. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He didn't want to imprison his child to the Hyuuga. There was a possibility that his precious baby would not even love its betrothed and even worse; his descendants may be subjected to the curse seal that plagued the branch family! What a mess! If only there were some type of opening or loop hole…any opening…Wait! That was it!

Minato's eyes snapped open. Hiashi grew solemn. Hizashi withheld a smirk. Both of them knew that look in their Hokage's sharp blue eyes. He had a plan…it was rumored that Minato's intelligence could rival a Nara's. That's a perk many wished they could say about themselves.

Smiling softly Minato agreed, "Very well. I will forge a marriage contract between the Hyuuga and the Namikaze heir. However, this contact will be an Open marriage contract. At age thirteen my child and the child of your choosing will become engaged. At sixteen my son or daughter can either accept or refuse the engagement. Do we have an accord?"

"Yes" Hiashi said with a nod.

He reached into his desk and pulled out an empty scroll. He then reached for a pen and began to write a premature agreement between them. What was written was that Minato would return to finish the contract as he promised once he had his child. At the bottom Hiashi signed the document and handed it over to Minato. Minato scanned over it. Everything was written properly. Minato nodded and held out his hand. Without a word Hiashi handed the pen over to Minato and the young Kage signed it as well. Hizashi then did his part by signing as a witness at the bottom of the page.

After that Hiashi rolled the scroll back up. He took out a kunai and lightly pierced his thumb and smeared his blood on the right side of the scroll. He then nodded to Minato. Understanding Hiashi, Minato bit his thumb and smeared his blood on the left side of the scroll, the scroll then 'poofed'. A strong leather seal appeared and wrapped itself securely around the document. The special scroll they had used was a contract scroll. It required the blood of the two recipients to open and close the pact.

Hiashi tucked the document safely into his robes. He was satisfied and he knew the Elders would be too. With this securely signed document, he could hold Minato to his word and even take him to Ninja court if Minato would dare to try and con him.

"Can I have this jutsu by tomorrow?" Minato asked. "It's urgent"

Hiashi nodded. "Of course…In fact, if you allow, we may be able to perform it tonight. Come with me"

* * *

The next morning happened to be Rin's day off from the hospital shifts. She was currently busy tending to her little window garden when suddenly there was a knock at the door. She looked up surprised. Rin rarely had visitors, especially visitors before 8 o' clock in the morning. Quickly sitting down her watering can, Rin went to answer the door. She was shocked to see her visitor…

"Sensei!" She asked surprised. She had not seen her former teacher for nearly a month and yet he has come right to her front door.

Minato smiled. It was a plastered and forced smile. He also had dark circles under his eyes and looked a little worse for wear. "Hello Rin, can I come in for a moment?" he asked politely.

Rin stumbled back immediately, "Of… of course! Please come in!"

She led him into the living room. "It's been a while…" she remarked.

Minato looked sheepish. "Ah yeah… sorry about that" He grimaced a little bit as he gingerly seated himself on the couch. Unconsciously he rubbed circles on his abdomen.

Rin smile pleasantly. "Oh it's nothing… so how's Kushina doing?" She asked making small talk.

Rin caught the way Minato flinched at the mentioning of his wife's name. Losing her smile at once, she asked him worriedly, "What's wrong?" At the back of her mind she was snorting, _'Tch, figures he only visits when something is wrong… at least he's not as bad as Kakashi who never comes around _**nor **_shows up when things happen!'_

Minato's eyes sharpened. Rin gulped. Straight to business it seemed. "Rin, what I'm about to tell you are S-ranked classifies" he said sternly. "Do you understand this must not be repeated?"

"Y… yes" she said with all seriousness back.

Minato then proceeded to tell Rin everything. Rin had to pick up her jaw from the floor several times. She knew Kushina was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune but everything else blew her mind away. And when Minato told her about the childbearing jutsu, she nearly had a stroke. Once Konoha's Golden Flash had finished his explanation Rin was practically brain dead. The tension between them was so thick a butter knife wouldn't do the trick to cut it. You needed a chainsaw!

"Uh…Rin?" Minato asked carefully.

Rin blinked as though she had woken up from a nightmare. "Wha…?"

Minato cleared his throat, motioning her to speak.

"…Oh…" she said simply. "I…" the words died at the back of her throat. "I-I will go make some tea!" Rin said suddenly. Before Minato could say anything else she took off toward the kitchen. Once she entered the privacy of her kitchen, Rin banged her head against the dining room table. "Oh shit!" she groaned. "What did I do in my past life to deserve this!"

After promising some tea she had to make it. Rin came back out nearly 20 minutes later carrying a tea tray with cinnamon crackers. Minato thanked her politely as she handed him a cup of green tea. Rin resumed her place in the arm chair and sipped quietly on her tea. Nearly ten more minutes passed and neither one of them said a word.

Minato twirled around the empty teacup of it in his hand. "Rin…" he said carefully. That's when his sweet little student exploded, "THIS IS CRAZY!" the tea pot and crackers went flying everywhere.

"…" Minato flinched back and gave his student a startled look. He honestly had never seen Rin like this before and it scared him.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE GOING TO ATTEMPT SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"

Minato gained back a little courage and stated, "… Well I am… and I need your help to do it!"

Rin stared at him incredulously with her mouth hanging open. Minato cocked his head to the side. Rin was usually a very levelheaded girl but now she seemed a little... overwhelmed…yes…that would be a nice way to put it.

"… Would you help me, please?" He asked politely.

Catching herself, Rin closed her mouth and looked away. Silence again. In a small voice she asked, "… is there any other way? I mean…" Rin sighed. "... That's why there's… you know… _girls_ for this type of stuff…I mean _I_ would even do it for you…" Rin said but then she faltered. "… If I could…" she placed a hand on her lower abdomen.

Minato had closed his eyes. Many did not know this but at the young age of 13, Rin had a hysterectomy because of a rare virus she had caught. He knew how sensitive to she had to be about that. Rin loved children and now she had no way of ever having one.

"… I know you would have if you could" Minato said sincerely with a bright smile. "And I thank you for it"

"…well there's nobody else you trust?" Rin said. "It's one thing to transfer but to grow your own set of organs? It's a bit you know…extreme!"

"Well you see the only other women I trust in this whole village would be Tsunade, Shizune and Mikoto" Minato answered. "Unfortunately Shizune is currently in exile with Tsunade-sama, Tsunade would probably drop kick me, and Mikoto is currently pregnant with her own—"

"Not to mention that she's married and Fugaku-san would probably kick your ass at the mere idea!" Rin laughed.

Minato nodded. Knowing how possessive and overprotective Fugaku was, he agreed with her statement. "Rin, we are getting off the subject" he said. "Please, we must hurry…that's if you're going to help…" he grinned sheepishly. "And you didn't answer me yet…"

Rin took a deep breath before agreeing, "Okay…I don't totally agree with this but I'm going to help you anyway. First of all I need to see that child bearing scroll in order to get a better idea, ok?"

"Well…I don't have the scroll with me. The Hyuuga performed a variation of the childbearing jutsu on me last night…I didn't want ovaries and such. Only what I needed" Minato then winced slightly and began to rub his stomach again. "…I'm still a little sore though…" he admitted.

Rin looked at him with her eye twitching. She walked over to him and inspected his abdomen by using the mystic palm sensory jutsu with her hands. That's when she noticed the changes within Minato's body. Rin perceived that Minato's pelvic bone had been enlarged. He had grown a uterus which included a cervix and a vagina. The vagina opening was located in-between the scrotum and anus and shielded by two folds of skin: the labia major and the labia minor. It was simple, efficient and to the point.

Rin then understood why her sensei had brought this to her in the first place. If his variation of the jutsu did not contain ovaries then he needed to know what hormones should be artificially inserted into his bloodstream to help support life. Once she was finished analyzing, Rin pulled her hands away. "Minato-sensei, this is still crazy!" she said, "I wish there was another way"

Minato sent her a sad smile. "I don't have much of a choice if I want my child to live"

Rin sighed, there goes her day off. "We should go to the hospital library…I'm not specially trained in midwifery and pregnancy but it's never too late to learn"

* * *

The two spent the remainder of the morning and most of the afternoon away in the Medical library. Sitting at a white table, Rin was currently surrounded by dozen of articles and reports. She was now making up a plan for the procedure.

With tired sigh, Rin laid down her pencil and looked up at Minato. "I calculate our odds… they stand at 21.3 percent"

Minato face faltered. "Why is it so low?" he asked.

Rin sighed again. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to think of a way of to explain their new dilemma in normal terms. After wording in her head she answered, "Okay, look… growing your own reproductive organs is possible but you didn't tell me at the time that Kushina-chan was already 7 weeks in!"

Minato gave her a half-shrug. "Okay…and so that I did, now what's the problem?"

"The problem is that the baby is already attached to Kushina's uterine wall!" Rin answered in a peeved tone. "An attempt to move the embryo to another host without breaking the amino sac is one thing—which is hard enough—but what is even trickier is to replant the placenta to another uterine wall!" Rin explained and then she asked, "… you know how important the placenta is right?"

"Hmm. The placenta is a fleshy organ that allows the baby to get nutrients and oxygen from the mother…?" Minato questioned more than state.

Rin nodded. "More or less" and then she sighed. "Well the point is that we can't just rip it off; the embryo will die if we do that. I mean… maybe the kid could survive a 10 to 15 minutes but the placenta must be reattached immediately. Up till now the method I wanted to use was the water pore jutsu"

"What is water pore?"

"It's a medial jutsu that allows the user to bring substances in or out of the patient's body by using water as a medium. However it's very uncomfortable and time consuming! I'm afraid the baby won't be able to last that long!"

Minato bit his lip as he silently thought for a moment. Suddenly his eyes widen as an idea came to him, "Shunshin…" he whispered.

"What?" Rin said, not hearing him.

"Rin…is it possible to transport the baby by summoning it?"

Rin blinked and blinked again before exploding, "Yeah….yeah! Now that you mention you can summon almost anything!" she said excitedly but then she died down. "I see no reason why we can't but…this has never been attempted…"

"I guess we'll be the first" Minato pointed out the obvious.

"Okay…if we somehow…" Rin trailed, looking at Minato expectedly.

"I'll work on the seals, don't worry, it'll be flawless" Minato promised.

"…are able to summon the baby inside of you then all I have to do is carefully detach the placenta carefully from within Kushina's uterus before attempting the summon. If it's an instant and successful transfer, I then can focus all my chakra to reattaching the placenta to the new uterine lining"

"But can you do it all in ten minutes?" Minato asked concerned.

"…maybe" Rin said carefully, not making any promises. "You know now that I think about it, it's essential that we built up the lining of blood and blood vessels in your..erm…" Rin winched. "…your uterus…Kami this sounds so weird—before we attempt to transfer the placenta. That will increase our chances of implantation. Injecting you with some progestin hormones will help"

"Okay then. Then what will be our new chance with everything included?" Minato asked.

Rin paused. Her face scrunched up in concentration. "… Well…" she said still thinking. "If everything was included…the thickness of the uterine lining, a successful transfer without breaking the sac and the placenta reattaching to the uterine wall… that will raise our chances to…" Rin rapidly blinked as she tallied it all up in her head. Finally she answered a bit hesitantly, "… 37.2 percent. Still too low I know…"

Minato's face fell as the despair caved in. They only had one third chance of succeeding? Rin felt guilty. Quickly she scribbled down some notes on the note pad and tried to find any loophole she could. After a moment a thought came to her, she gasped.

"Minato-sensei!" Rin said excitedly. "I had calculated our odds if Ihad to do this procedure _alone _but…" she scribbled down some formulas and recalculated. After she finished she looked up with a smile. "If I had help in the preparations and performing the transfer, it will boost our chances up to 63.7 percent! YIPEEE!"

Minato looked so happy he felt like he could cry.

"And I know just who to ask!" Rin said

* * *

Biwako Sarutobi, the honorable and strong-willed wife of the Sandaime Hokage stared at Minato and Rin like they had grown two heads each. "Are you both insane?" she asked blankly.

Minato sighed. Kneeling forward with his hands pressed together in a silent prayer, he pleaded, "Please lady Biwako… we cannot do this without you!"

"Indeed I can use your wisdom, elder!" Rin included, also bowing her head.

Biwako stared at the two for a little longer before turning her head away with a sigh. She pitched the bridge of her nose. Surely, she had lived too long to see this come to pass. If this madness succeeds it would surely cost Konoha more issues in the future. She just couldn't imagine a pregnant Hokage!

If word of such a thing got out they will be the laughingstock of the five great Shinobi nations. Not to mention their enemies may perceive them as weak or weaken because of their Hokage's condition and may try to attack.

Finally she spoke, "… Minato" she said in all seriousness. "You realize the position you're putting not only me or Rin in, but our beloved village? How are you supposed to serve and protect our people if you're… you're…"

"…pregnant?" Minato offered.

Biwako gnashed her dentures together in annoyance. By Kami! She could not even bring herself to say the word more or less making it possible!

"I can" Minato reasoned. "I would not be incapable until my due date. Until then I plan to continue my duties"

"And when you finally become _incapable_, don't you think our enemies may take it as a sign of weakness and attack?" Biwako pressed.

"Surely they won't be _that_ stupid" Rin scoffed before she could stop herself. Gasping at her rude behavior she quickly apologized but Biwako ignore that.

"Why would you assume that?" The old woman asked instead.

"Well… erm…b-because of Minato-sensei's reputation. It's still too fresh after the war. They saw what happened in Earth country and they wouldn't dare to cross him because as soon as he's _capable_ they will be reminded of why he is known as Konoha's golden flash!" Rin explained. "… And…um…" beginning to pull from straws she added. "We…we could just keep this a secret so no one would find out until after the point!"

Biwako hummed in thought as she sat back on her futon, shaking her head in disapproval. "That was a weak argument, I am sorry to say" she concluded.

Rin sighed. At least she tried.

"The overall point is that we are still going to attempt this procedure even without your approval or help" Minato said stubbornly. He stood up from the table. "I am sorry that we disturbed you, good day to you, Lady Biwako…"

Biwako bristled. "Please, I don't understand, surely you can find a woman willing to bear your heirs?" She reasoned. "Kushina will understand and allow of it I'm sure…"

Minato's back stiffened. Politely but firmly he said, "… Understand _me_ Biwako-sama… I love only Kushina and I will not sire a child with another woman. And at this critical moment there is no other woman who is available that I trust to bear this transfer. You claim I am not thinking of my people and yet my own child is on the verge of destruction because I placed this village ahead of my own happiness and the happiness of my wife. I simply wish to save an innocent life. Isn't that what being a Hokage is about…?"

Biwako was speechless.

Respectfully Minato bowed his head to her. "Now if you please excuse us, we must be on our way..." in the flash he and Rin were gone.

* * *

Inwardly sighing to herself, Rin really wished she had the help of lady Biwako. She was a very experienced and retired talented medic ninja who taught even the slug sage, Tsunade. Pushing those thoughts out of her head she began to concentrate on what she was doing. Under clearance of the Hokage himself she was allowed inside the hospital's laboratory. She had to focus on the hormone mixture. She had to start giving Minato a mixture of estrogen and progesterone. They had to trick Minato's body into thinking he was pregnant in order to build up his uterine lining; making it fertile and easier to connect the nerves and blood vessels to the placenta.

As she approached Minato's side she could see him twitching slightly. To think the mighty Yellow Flash was intimidated by needles. Minato's shirt was off, showing off his impressive six pack. A six pack soon to be ruined by pregnancy if they should succeed.

"Don't worry, Minato-sensei" Rin tried to soothe him. "This will feel like a mosquito bite at most"

"I'm not worried…" Minato scoffed lightly, while trying to look everywhere but what was in her hand and failing.

Rin chuckled. She quickly wiped Minato's arm with a disinfectant wipe. "Whoa! Hey sensei what's that?" Rin yelled suddenly while pointing to her left.

"What! Where?—OW!" Minata yelped as Rin hastily shoved a needle into his arm.

"Sorry" she said distractedly. Once the hormones had been injected, she removed the needle and disposed of it in the waste bin.

"That was mean…" Minato practically whimpered.

Rin shrugged. "It worked didn't it?" All she got in reply was a pout.

Instead of responding Minato flashed from Rin's side and transported over to the trash bin located in the corner of the room and retched. Rin winced at the sound. She was actually glad for once that she couldn't have children.

* * *

Lady Biwako made her way to her husband's office that evening. As she came from around the corner to enter his room she swore she saw a blur of orange quickly tucked under the desk and replaced with scroll. Her husband, the respectively retired Sandaime, cleared his throat and greeted her, "Ahhha! S-Sweet heart!" He said. "How may I h-help you?" He said smiling a little nervously.

Biwako rolled her eyes. She wanted to comment on him being a perverted old geezer but decided to ask instead, "I need to know something…" She came forward to sit by his side, calmly facing him.

Sarutobi immediately placed down his scroll and gave his full attention to his wife. "Yes?" He asked.

"Was Minato's wife ordered to have an abortion by the Elders?" Biwako asked bluntly.

Sarutobi stiffened. "WHAT…?" He asked incredulously. "When did this madness happen!"

Biwako sighed. "I was hoping you could tell me" she said irately. "Minato had come with Rin to our home this afternoon in a desperate plea for my help regarding the situation…"

Sarutobi was angry. "Why would my former teammates even ask for such a thing?" he asked. _'Especially behind my back!' _he thought crossly.

"It seems they feel the Kyuubi may be able to break a free from Kushina's seal if she was to give birth to a child" Biwako answered. Biwako then saw a spark of reorganization pass through her husband's eyes before he hid it.

"Most unfortunate…" he said, his anger deflated like a balloon.

Biwako's eyes widen at the tone he was using. "Do you attend to do anything?"

Sarutobi was quiet for a moment. "… Surely I hate this as much as you do, yet, they have a point…Mito Uzumaki's seal nearly broke when she gave birth to her child… there was an unspoken law written that female Jinchūriki were not allowed to bear children because of it…" he swallowed hard. "I am sorry that the Elders found out about it…"

Biwako couldn't believe her ears. "So are you saying you are going to let them have their way?"

"Well not if Minato had anything to say about it" Sarutobi said. "I have faith in him. I am sure the man will come up with a solution…he is my successor after all!" he said faithfully.

Biwako laughed aloud at the irony of her husband's statement. Hiruzen looked at his wife strangely. "How funny it is for you to say so. Because it is as you say, your successor has come up with an ingenious plan to protect Konoha and still have children…"

Sarutobi waited for her to continue.

"… By having them himself!" she answered with a smirk. Her smirk only widen as she saw her husband choke on his pipe weed. Sarutobi coughed for several seconds before he was able to speak. "You must have misspoken; you shouldn't tease an old man like me, Biwako-chan!"

"Since when do I speak lies?" Biwako asked.

Sarutobi went very still and silent. His skin color went from tan to a hilarious shade of green. Biwako laughed. "Surely I have never seen a man who loves his wife so much!"

Sarutobi bristled. "You haven't huh? Do I not love you?"

Biwako smiled mischievously. "Enough to physically bear MY children in your _own_ body?"

Sarutobi shuddered at the mental picture. Being able to have many heirs without enduring the pain that came with it was one of the best things about being male! "…That is Minato's plan?" He asked instead.

"Yes"

Sarutobi shuddered again. "Good Kami! That's just too…too extreme!"

"At first I had shunned him too…" Biwako admitted. "But now I see that maybe seeing a man go through pregnancy and birth may be a hilarious adventure for an old midwife such as myself! Hahahahaha!" she continued to laugh heartily as she got up to exit the room leaving a very disturbed husband in her wake.

* * *

Rin groaned as she erased her latest formula. It just didn't work well enough to her liking. What was she missing? How to accelerate the results…

"You half the wrong mixture" a voice said from behind Rin. Rin squeaked and turned to see Lady Biwako.

"Biwako-sama!" Rin said shocked. "How would you'd know—"

"You would be here in the lab?" The old lady finished her sentence. "Simple, because if you were any kind of an intelligent girl you would know to inject hormones first before attempting to even perform the transfer"

Rin beamed. It was nice to have such a professional to slyly commend her. Then a thought came to her. "… Are you here to stop me?" She asked cautiously.

Biwako sent her a look. "If I had wanted to do that I would have delivered the clean chop on the back of her neck, not greet you, child"

Rin blushed, realizing how silly she sounded. She was about to apologize when Biwako waved her off. "Now, now we don't have time for such petty things! Let me see that mixture!"

It was a little over an hour later when they were able to meet up with Minato. Minato was currently resting in an undisclosed part of the hospital. He had barely managed to choke down some salty chicken noodle soup and some crackers for lunch. He was very nauseated do to all those hormones swirling around in his body.

"I'm back, sensei!" came Rin's voice. As the door to his room opened, Minato was surprised to see Rin with Biwako standing beside her.

Biwako bowed her head. "Hokage-sama"

Minato nodded to her. "So you decide to help me after all?" he said with his blue eyes lighting up.

Biwako snorted. "You were going to do this crazy idea anyway, so I might as well make sure it's at least done right!" Then she added, "I also want a good laugh when I see you bawling your eyes out over having Braxton hicks contractions, ho, ho! If you think this is painful, you got nothing on childbirth!"

Minato didn't bother trying to come up with a come back; he was just happy she was here to help.

* * *

Kushina had resigned herself to pacing in her home. Her husband had been missing since yesterday morning and she had every right to be worried. What worried her more was what was going to happen to her baby. Minato was a genius but sometimes there were limitations. With a sigh, Kushina whispered, "Minato...where are you...?"

"Right behind you Kushina-"

"ACK! DATTEBANE!" Kushina as she punched the intruder. Seeing it was her husband, she snarled at him and shook her fist. "How many times have I've told you NOT to sneak up on me like that? Kami! Are you trying to give me a heart-attack?"

While rubbing his throbbing shoulder, Minato said, "Owww, Kushina!"

Kushina sighed in relief. "Minato, I knew you would come home late but, geeze! Two days, Minato? TWO WHOLE DAYS!"

"I know, I'm sorry, Kushi-whoa!" Minato was nearly knocked off his feet as Kushina ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you're home" Kushina whispered into his ear. She kissed her cheek and moved back. "Where were you the last couple of days anyway?"

"I was busy working with Biwako and Rin" Minato answered. "Now, hang on, I'm transporting us to the hospital"

In a in a twinkle of an eye, Kushina found herself standing in in a operation room, probably in the Konoha Hospital with Rin and Biwako standing there, waiting for them. "Hello, Old Biwako-baachan and Rin-chan!" Kushina greeted them cheerfully.

Rin smiled. "Hey, Kushina-san!"

Biwako bristled at her greeting. "Biwako-sama if you please!"

"Fine, fine" Kushina waved her off. "So Minato what is this plan you three cooked up?"

Minato went on to explain everything to Kushina. When he was done, he looked at Kushina expectedly.

Unblinkingly Kushina stared at her husband a before she bursting out laughing, "DATTEBANE! BWAHAHAHAHA! OH KAMI YOU CRACK ME UP!" the red head said. She even fell to the floor and rolled around.

Minato watched her patiently with his arms crossed over his chest. It was nearly five minutes later before Kushina was able to get a hold of herself. She wiped tears away from her eyes. Once she was finally able to catch her breath Kushina got up and said, "Seriously now, Minato, this isn't time to be joking, oh Kami! Heh-heh…so what's the real plan?"

Minato looked at Kushina with steely sapphire eyes. "I am serious. Quickly lie down on the bed and roll up your shirt. I have to get this shunshin seal just right" he commanded in a tone Kushina recognized meant no room for playing. She was taken aback.

"…wait, you're…you're actually **SERIOUS**?" Kushina asked incredulously. "How in the hell are you going to pull this off again?"

"I'll be more than happy to explain later, meanwhile please do what I ask of you" Minato said.

Kushina walked over to the examination tables and laid down on the one on the right. "…You mean to tell me you're willing to walk around with a pot belly?" Kushina said through a snorted laugh. She honestly couldn't imagine her husband hugely pregnant. "Seriously Minato, I knew you were always a girly-girl at heart but this takes the cake!"

Minato rolled his eyes. "Just roll up your shirt already"

* * *

Minato actually preferred to be unconscious during the procedure. In his opinion, being awake may cause more harm than good. Especially with Kushina involved. Minato was laying down in the supine position on the operating table. His shinobi ware had been discarded and he was now dressed in a two piece hospital pjs. He whinced a little as Biwako inserted the IV into his arm. "It's like a mosquito bite, hm?" Biwako said with a smile as she patted Minato on the shoulder.

Minato glanced over at Kushina. She was lying on another table on the opposite side of the room. She was already unconscious. Rin was attending to her.

"Ready, Minato?" Biwako askedn regaining his attention. She was standing above him with a gas mask. Glancing at Kushina one last time, he nodded. Biwako lowered the gas mask onto his face. "Count backwards from 100"

"100... 99... 98... 97... 96... 95... 94... ...9-93... ... ... ...92... ... ...9-... ...zzzz..."

Biwako looked to Rin. Simultaneously they nodded to each other. Biwako removed the mask from Minato's face and walked over to where Kushina was lying. "Rin, you believe you can summon the fetus correctly when I detach the placenta?"

"Yes" she answered determind.

"Good. Pray to Kami this works..." Biwako's hand began to glow green. "Chakra scapular jutsu!"

* * *

Hours later Minato groaned lightly as he opened his eyes. From his surrounding he could tell he had been transported from the operation room to a regular hospital room. He had a slight headache. He was about to open his mouth to speak when he felt the rush of acid coming up his throat. He swallowed it back down with a gag. He felt extremely nauseated.

"Ah! Sensei! Sensei, you are awake!" Minato only had to blink and Rin was standing over him.

"The transfer, Rin…what happened?" Minato asked.

Rin suddenly looked seldom. "Well sensei, I was wondering how I should tell you this…"

Minato's heart stopped as he sat up too fast. The room was spinning. "What? What happened?" he asked urgently while ignoring his dizziness.

"The transfer…" Rin drawled out.

"Y-Yes…?"

"WAS A SUCCESS!" she cheered happily. "Congratulations, Minato-sensei, you are officially seven weeks pregnant!" Rin's smile was threatening to slice off her face. Biwako swatted Rin on the back of her head.

"Ow!"

"Don't upset him! He's is still a very delicate condition!"

"S-Sorry..." Rin apologized.

Minato was too excited to rebuke Rin for her joke. "R-Really? I'm pregnant?" Minato asked.

"Yes, you are" a voice answered from the side.

Minato turned his head to see Kushina lying in the hospital bed next to him. She looked half drowsy herself but was extremely happy. On wobbly legs Kushina slipped out of bed and stumbled to Minato's side. She had to bat off Rin's and Biwako's hands as she came. She kissed Minato tenderly, "You did it, Koi, thank you… thank you" she nuzzled her cheek against his.

"Let's have an ultrasound to make sure" Biwako said. She pushed over a sonogram machine. While Rin turned it on, Biwako rolled up Minato's hospital top. The faint traces of the ritual summoning circle drawn in blood that Minato was still visible. With a wipe, Biwako cleaned the markings away before putting gel on his lower abdomen. Minato cringed a little at the coldness of the gel. He was relieved when it warmed up fast.

"Turn off the lights!"

Rin ran over to the wall and killed light. When Biwako placed the doppler on Minato's stomach, the screen came to life. It was gray and black. Minato assumed the gray fuzzy stuff must have been his muscles and organs. The black mass in the center...

Seeing her sensei's confused frown. She point to the black spot on the sceen and said, "That's your uterus"

Kushina snorted in amusement. Her girly husband had a uterus... Surprisingly it didn't even faze her. Minato had always been a sissy in her book.

"And this..." Rin pointed to the growth on the inner part of the blackness. "Is your baby!"

Minato blinked. That remotely humanoid looking creature inside of him was his child? Somehow he did not expect his child to look like that.

Kushina pulled a face. "You're kidding us right? It looks like a fat tadpole with legs!"

Rin chuckled. "Well, we all looked like this at one time...isn't it amazing how this is gonna grow into a baby?" Turning to her superior, Rin asked, "How about we schedule a sonogram very week for Minato-sensei!"

The old woman shook her head. "Bi-weekly is enough. Everything seems going on course which is a miracle in itself! Now, let's check the heartbeat..." Biwako said as she swap out the doppler.

Kushina and Minato jerked at the loud booming sound that suddenlly echoed throughout the room. It like the beating of a drum... ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump! And it was incredibly fast. It sounded so amazing strong but it was just a little too fast for Kushina's liking, "That's rather fast…is the baby alright?" she asked worried.

"143 beats a minute. That's perfectly normal" Biwako reassured the couple. "To tell you the truth it varies from pregnancy to pregnancy-"

"What have you four done?" a voiced cried out in alarm all of a sudden.

All eyes turned toward the new arrival to see Hiruzen Sarutobi standing there in the doorway.

"I thought this room was off limits!" Rin cried, startled.

"My husband has clearance...a perk for being a former Kage" Biwako explained. She glared at her spouse. "Get in here and be quiet!" she snapped. "And for what has happened, I think that's obvious! We saved a life!"

Snapping out of his stupor, Lord Sarutobi did as his wife commanded. Trying to compose himself and failing, he looked from Minato to the screen. "By...by doing _this_?" Sarutobi-sama asked. He shook his head. "Surely I've lived too long to see things like this..."

Minato sat up. Wiping the gel of his stomach with a paper towel, he lowered his shirt. "Sarutobi…"

Hiruzen held up his hand before continuing, "I understand your reasoning…" he empathized in a more gentle tone. "But you must also realize the consequences for your actions…"

Minato made a move to get out of bed but Rin held him back. "Please, Sensei, stay off your feet for the next 24 hours just in case…"

"…Alright"

"Minato, what will you do when word of this get's out?" Sarutobi asked.

Minato thought long and solicitously before answering. "Word won't get out. I will carry on my duties as if nothing was amiss. I'll work up to my due date and take off for a six week 'training trip' that's all"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Won't people get suspicious when you start getting bigger? I think a pot belly on a lanky guy like you would be hard to miss…"

Kushina smiled and patted Minato's shoulder. "You can just say it's a tumor! Or better yet, liver failure!"

Minato's eye twitched. "Actually I was simply thinking about using the Transformation jutsu. It's a permanent henge like the one, Tsunade invented to elude tracking-nins and debt collectors"

Everyone looked at Minato as if he was speaking Xhosa.

Sarutobi's eyes widen. "She uses a henge?" he asked incredulously.

Blinking owlishly at his friends, Minato said, "I can't believe no one noticed but me…" clearly taken aback.

"That's why you are the Hokage and we aren't" Kushina replied.

_'Good point and thank Kami!'_ Minato thought to himself before saying, "I will use it to mask my pregnancy. I will also teach it to Kushina as well"

Kushina blinked. "Why do I have to use it?"

"Kushina... If you don't look pregnant and a baby suddenly appears out of nowhere, what do you think will happen? People are generally too nosy for their own good…" Minato explained.

Kushina's eye twitched as a vein appeared on her forehead. She agreed. People in general were to curious. She was sort of paranoid thinking she was the center of talk most of the time anyway and not in a good way. "Agreed"

"So in order to keep questions down, Kushina, I need you to pretend that you are still pregnant"

Kushina nodded.

Biwako sighed inwardly. "This is going to be a long 31 weeks…just pray to Kami, nothing happens. There's one more problem, Minato-sama, that needs to be addressed…"

"Hm? What is it?"

"The Elders will get suspicious and will demand to know wh—"

"Those old fossils can go somewhere and screw themselves, if they can, because I'm not pregnant anymore and that means I'm not a threat to village security!" Kushina snapped as she crossed her arms defiantly. "So it's none of their business! Hmph!"

Minato smiled at Kushina before looking back at Biwako. "What Kushina, said"

* * *

—**TBC?—**

**The next update should be around March 28-31 if you guys are interested. I may update sooner but since I have like four other stories, I won't make any promises!**

* * *

**CM:** To tell you the truth I was never really into male pregnancy. The first one I've read was a Naruto one called, 'Selfreliance'. I then did a search on fanfiction . net and was shocked to find that Naruto had the SECOND largest archives of Mpreg on the entire website. Unfortunately the rest of the Mpreg stories kinda lacked compared to the first one I've read before.

I was also disturbed with the fact of how shoving a penis up a rectum could conceive babies without explaining a REALISTIC and plausible explanation why the 'little miracle' happened. In my mind (even if it's a good story line) I was like: NO WAY that could happen…so I got the urge to see if I could write a good one myself. (You know the old saying, don't talk the talk unless you walk the walk'….or something like that…)

I finally got my chance while I was reading the current manga. Kushina explained how the tailed beasts' seals weaken when female Jinchurikis were giving birth I was like…DING-DONG perfect! I got a good reason! Now to make it realistic... Most of the knowledge was already in my head so I just put it on paper. If my assumptions are wrong about the pregnancy hormones and stuff, tell me please. But most stuff checks out to me.

So overall what do you think? I don't waste my time on flops; if you want this story to continue then please let me so. Know this prelude was a little bit intense and long winded but hilarity is sure to follow in later chapters, I promise!

.

.

.


	2. Adjustments

**CM: **Thank you for responding! The story now continues. P.S.- About the update yesterday; it was not a prank. I was having issues. The chapter wouldn't show. I've had problems before.

* * *

**TITLE:** Role Switch

**SUMMARY:** The Elders had discovered Kushina's pregnancy and demand that she aborts the child in fear of the Kyuubi's seal weakening during childbirth. Minato is determined to save their unborn child even if he has to carry it himself! Mpreg.

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is property of Kishimoto© obviously because if I owned Naruto, Kushina would've had her hair cut short until Minato SAID it was pretty and then let it grow out. Seriously... how can you hate your hair and yet its 3 feet long down your back?

**WARNINGS:** this contains male pregnancy or mpreg and NO yaoi. Heterosexual couples only.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Adjustments**

**...**

Kushina cringed at the violent sound of hurling coming from the master's bedroom. Her eyebrow twitched irritably. That was the third time this morning. Was there no end in sight?

The term sick as a dog had given a whole new meaning to Minato. The sickness was constant as Rin had warned it would have been before hand. It was all do to the rising hormone levels in his bloodstream. She even predicted that the sickness might continue well into the third trimester to the horror of Minato and Kushina both.

Kushina was a tough woman. She can handle blood, guts and even stool but never and I mean _never _show her vomit. The acidic smell, the look of it, the gagging sound of the victim choking it up, all of it disgusted her.

After Minato didn't come downstairs for nearly another thirty minutes, Kushina decided to check in on him. It was her fault he was sick anyway.

**EARLIER THAT MORNING…**

Kushina hummed a cheerful tune as she skillfully flipped a golden brown pancake. She decided to get up extra early that morning and cook Minato a hot dry breakfast. Lately his morning sickness had been pretty bad. In the back of her mind she wondered why it was even called 'morning sickness'.

The sickness wasn't just in the morning; it lasted from the time he woke up to the time he went to bed. Remembering how especially disastrous dinner was last night, Kushina couldn't surpass a shudder. It was Thursday night, AKA seafood night at in the Namikaze household. She had fixed some sushi to go with steamed rice and miso soup.

Minato took one look at the sushi. The next thing she knew, she had saw a flash of yellow and Minato had teleported himself to the nearest trashcan to vomit.

She just hoped that breakfast would go better. He needed the nutrition.

Kushina placed the pancakes on a plate with strawberries on top and some juicy turkey sausage on the side. Satisfied she called for her husband, "Minato, breakfast!"

Minato perked up as he came down stairs while reading a business folder. As soon as he entered the kitchen, Minato's eyes budged as the aroma knocked him in the face like a sucker punch. Or much more like a punch to the stomach.

Minato dropped the folder he was holding.

"Wh…what's wrong?" Kushina said concerned.

"I…" Minato's eyes widen.

Kushina was nearly barged over when Minato rushed to the sink and proceeded to vomit the remainder of last night's meal. She didn't know how a measly packet of crackers could cause so much puke in her clean kitchen sink!

"Eeeewwww!" Kushina cringed back. "Minato!"

Minato hurriedly pushed open the kitchen window as he dryly gagged.

'_Just the _SMELL_ of her cooking makes me sick!'_ Minato thought alarmed. Then angst tears rolled down his cheeks. "NOOO!" he moaned falling to his knees. Until this morning sickness had passed or his pregnancy, he couldn't eat food made by his beloved!

Poor Kushina meanwhile thought her husband was going crazy. "Uh…Minato?" she asked.

Minato then teleported himself to the bathroom and he had been there ever since.

…**AND NOW…**

While holding her breath, Kushina entered the bathroom. The least she could do was hold back Minato's hair as he vomited. She found him leaning against the toilet seat, heaving and panting. She came up beside him and began to rub his back. "Minato, do you need help getting back to bed?" Kushina asked.

Minato shook his head. His eyes were squeezed shut. "It'll… It'll pass…"

"Okay… I'll just go make you some ginger tea and… and…" Kushina trailed as she made the terrible mistake of coming into eye contact with Minato's vomit. She knelled over due to the involuntary lurch of her stomach. Quickly she shoved Minato aside before vomiting into the toilet herself.

"Ku-Kushina!" Minato said in alarm.

Groaning, Kushina sat up slowly and only to look down at her own puke. The swirling mush of red and beige formed an ugly color. Without warning she vomited again and continued to wretch.

Minato had barely enough time to grab her hair out of the way before it fell into the toilet bowl. After spending several minutes helping Kushina, Minato began to feel nauseated himself again. Minato couldn't wait long enough for Kushina to finish and had to run to the guest bathroom.

To put it short: It was a very miserable morning for both of them.

* * *

Mai Hatsu looked up at the clock before turning back to her work with a sigh. It was nearly 12:00 o' clock and her boss, Minato-sama had yet to show. By knowing Hokage-sama's very prompt nature, it was unusual for him to be late all week for nearly three hours each morning. Today of all the days, he was nearly five hours late! It was just ridiculous; something was defiantly wrong. It wasn't her place to question him but Mai was concerned.

Thirty more minutes passed before he had teleported to her desk to check in.

"Good morning Mai-san!" Minato greeted cheerily. At least he sounded cheery because he sure didn't look it. To put it quite frankly, he looked worse than some of the half dead critters her cat would drag in from time to time.

"It's the afternoon, Minato-sama…"

Checking the clock from the corner of his eye Minato noted it read 12:23 PM. "Ah, so it is... sorry"

"Hokage-sama, if I may say: this is the fifth time this week you are late and it's Friday! Where have you been all week?" Mai asked concerned.

"Ahh well…" Being the genius he was, Minato came up quickly with a lie. "Kushina's morning sickness is worse than I thought it would've been… I'm staying home to help look after her until she's on her feet"

…Well it was only a half lie.

Instantly believing him, Mai's face brightened. She knew how overprotective Minato was about Kushina. "My, how considerate you are! I only wish my husband was supportive while I was pregnant. Kushina is a lucky woman"

Minato responded with a sheepish smile.

"Anyway, to business!" Mai handed him some documents. "Here is your schedule for the day; you have 206 people to see today. And just a little FYI, there is a long line wrapped around the tower waiting for you"

Minato looked up in shock. "Really? Aren't you exaggerating that a little bit?" he asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not. Today you must judge Konohaian citizenship for each of the people standing here. You are back up from 7:30 this morning. I wish you good luck and Kami speed" Mai said sincerely.

Minato took one look at the line and blanched. He went to see if Mai's ridiculous claims were true. With his own eyes he observed that the line started at the door of his office, went down the hallway and down the steps leading to outside the Hokage tower. "WHAAAAAT?"

"Oh, and tell Kushina-san I wish she will get's better soon. Bye!" Mai said before getting the heck out of dodge.

"S-Sure…" Minato's eyes trailed back to the long agitated line waiting for him. He sighed. This was going to be a looooong day.

* * *

When Minato thought it was going to be a long day, it was a really, _really_, **_really_** long day. He only had gotten to 128 people before he dismissed the rest. He just couldn't do it. He had gotten a headache the size of Mount Rushmore after the 54th person and it just wouldn't go away.

"Oh Kami what a nightmare…" he lowered his head to cool wooden desk. _'Please let 5:30pm come soon. Please let 5:30pm come soon. Please let 5:30pm come soon. Please let 5:30pm come soon. Please let 5:30pm co—'_

"MINATO!"

Minato winced at the loud bang that echoed throughout his office when the door slammed open. As he raised his head to behold his intruder a sharp stabbing pain went through his head as if someone had driven a knife through his skull. Minato groaned.

"Hey, Minato how are you enjoying the Hokage life?" the person said in a loud booming voice. He walked into the room and sat down on the edge of his desk. Instantly the smells of reeking cologne, cheap whiskey and tobacco flooded Minato's poor senses.

Squinting his eyes, Minato was finally able to focus his eyes to see his old sensei, Jiraiya, beaming at him like a moron and Sarutobi-sama standing beside him. "Hiruzen-sama… Jiraiya-sensei…?" Minato asked weakly.

"In the flesh, kid!" Jiraiya said.

Minato gritted his teeth. "What are you doing here?" he snapped.

Jiraiya frowned. "What? I can't see my favorite student?" he asked.

"I thought you would rather go see who is soaking in the bath-houses rather than seeing me" Minato replied flatly.

"Ah, I'm hurt" Jiraiya whimpered as he faked hurt.

"Stay hurt then" Minato muttered under his breath as he openly glared at his sensei. He could barely function as it was with his monster sized headache and now he had to deal with this?

Sarutobi raised his gray bushy eyebrows. Wow, his successor was already having mood swings. Not that he could blame him. "Jiraiya was in town. After visiting with me he said he was heading here so I decided to accompany him" Sarutobi reached into his robes. "Biwako wanted me to give this to you…" he handed Minato a package. "Just follow the instructions on the bottle"

Minato took it with a nod. "Tell her I said thank you"

Minato then sent Jiraiya another glare. Jiraiya eased back. He honestly couldn't remember a time when Minato scowled at him so much… Oh yeah! That was when he was caught peeing at Kushina that time by the waterfall. Heck it wasn't his fault, he didn't know she was Minato's girlfriend. "What Minato?" he asked finally, getting tired of those icy blue daggers glaring at him.

"Please go back to the bath houses now and do not peep at women but actually get in and take a long soak" Minato ordered with a hint of finality. "That musky cologne you're wearing isn't gonna come out that easily"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Geeze Minato, aren't you all sunshine and puppies this afternoon" he said sarcastically.

Sarutobi sent Minato a concerned look. He was one of the few who knew what was truly wrong with his successor. "Minato…are you aright?" he asked.

Minato managed to catch himself. "Why... yes, of course, my apologies. I'm just a little under the weather this morning and—" Minato eyes widen suddenly. He felt the room spinning and the involuntary lurch of his queasy stomach. It was coming quicker than he could use the Hiraishin. Quickly grabbing the closest thing closest to him, Minato pulled it to his face and vomited. Unfortunately it happened to be his Kage hat to the shock and repulsion of his colleagues.

"Whoa, Kid!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he ran to Minato's side. "You really are sick! You need to see a doctor pronto!"

Minato gagged dryly. After composing himself, Minato shook his head. "N-Not necessary, just the stomach flu…ughh" he explained while wiping the corners of his mouth.

"This…This Kage-hat has been was worn by the Shodaime and Nidaime…" Sarutobi said, grieving slightly over the hat that hat had been his own for nearly forty years.

"Who gives a damn about a hat old man?" Jiraiya snapped. "Minato's sick!" turning back to Minato, he urged worriedly, "Seriously kid this can be poison in disguise of a stomach virus! We all know Rock-nins still have it in for you!"

Minato laid his head down on the table. Why wouldn't the headache go away? "I'm not poisoned, Sensei, really…" he said unconvincingly.

"Minato, I'm going to advise you to take the day off" Sarutobi said gently. "I'll take over temporarily until you are well enough to return"

Minato looked up in shock. "N-No I'm—" Minato groaned weakly. He had raised his head up too fast.

"Kid, you're going home and that's final!" Jiraiya snapped. "You're a mess, literally!"

"B-But…"

"No, kid" Jiraiya said a bit more firmly. "Come on" he hoisted Minato up and threw him across his broad shoulders.

"Hey!" Minato cried indignantly. "Put me down! I can still work, Jiraiya-sensei!"

Turning to Sarutobi, Jiraiya smiled gratefully. "Thanks sensei, I'll make sure Kushina makes Minato rest" he told his old teacher.

Sarutobi nodded. "Make sure you do"

Minato groaned. Between his teacher and his predecessor, he had no choice.

"Sarutobi-sama listen!" Minato said, he then began to ramble off, "Team 23, Team 2, Team 16 and ANBU teams Red hawk and Blue badger are do back today, and make sure to order Raidonji and Ranma to take over border patrol duty for division 9 at second shift. Oh! And the B-ranked mission to the Land of Glass is placed on hold until Masuro Medama returns. As for the mission C-ranked mission to Land of Silk, it needs to be pushed up today; our client requires an emergency departure do to the health of his daughter!"

Sarutobi sent his successor a wryly smile. "Minato—"

"For the B-ranked mission to the Land of Spices, please swap out Yukki Inuzuka with Keiru Kusari. You know how Inuzuka noses are sensitive to cayenne peppers. And please remind the faculty at the academy about the hourly changes this week… I'm forgetting something—yes I remember, make sure to tell the representative from the Waterfall to go ahead with the joint war games and send out Team 54, Team 19 and—_Urrp!_" Minato clasped his hands over his mouth.

"Minato, don't you dare puke on me!" Jiraiya said from over his shoulder. He frowned at Minato. "It's a new jacket!"

Sarutobi chuckled a bit at the two's antics. "Don't worry, Minato-kun. I was once Hokage you know. Now please go and get some rest" he urged. "The sooner you recover, the quicker I can give you your job back"

Minato swallowed down the bile that was building up at the back of his throat. "….ugh…th-thank you, Sarutobi-sama…"

"No problem. And Minato…"

"Yes?"

The Sandaime motioned weakly to the defiled Kage hat. "...Take that with you"

* * *

A day off happened to turn into two weeks off, thanks to Rin and Biwako. In total Minato had been missing nearly a month of work. Why doesn't he just resign from the job and get it over with? The packet Sarutobi had given him was nothing more than just prenatal vitamins. He took them but it felt futile… he usually winded up vomiting up the vitamin before it could even be digested.

In the meantime crackers and table salt had become Minato's new best friends. On his end, they shared a love hate relationship. Sure they helped reduce the chances of him blowing chunks but he was sick of crackers! He ate a cracker as soon as he woke up and he would eat another cracker before breakfast. Then he would have some crackers before lunch. Crackers at lunch. Crackers after lunch. Crackers before dinner. Crackers at dinner with a bowl of broth. Crackers for an evening snack. Oh, and if he woke up nauseated at night, then he would have more crackers for a midnight snack.

And each time Minato had to force himself to swallow that gooey, pasty, tastelessness cracker. That's when Konoha's Yellow Flash decided that he now despise all crackers as much as he hated Danzo. By Kami he swore if he had another damn cracker before lunch time he would—

"Here you are sweetheart!" Kushina came into the room carrying a small tray carrying green tea and what he despised most in the entire world on a napkin, crackers… Those disgusting, bland, pasty crackers! "I thought you would have the munchies so I came to give you a snack"

Oh goody…

She placed the tray down near his arm.

Putting on a smile he didn't have, Minato greeted his wife. "Thanks, Kushina-chan. That's very thoughtful of you"

Kushina's smile slipped at little as she took in Minato's form. Her husband was currently hunched over his desk, reading countless papers from assorted folders that were spread out all over his desk. "Minato, you should be resting…"

"I'll be fine my dear, really" Minato insisted. "Now, I probably should sort through these papers…" he commented reaching into the bookshelf behind him. "There's no need to get out of touch…oops!"

As Minato turned back around to his desk, his elbow accidently knocked his tea cup over onto the ground. That's when something weird happened. Instead of blaming his own clumsiness, Minato felt irrational anger toward the cup. It was its fault that he had no more tea! He glared darkly down at the spilled tea cup. He then let out a frustrated cry as threw his crackers at it. Hmmm... Actually, that felt surprisingly good. Good riddance to crackers and its evil pastiness! Muhahahaha!

Kushina stared just stared. To go from to a furnace like temper to sinister chuckles in five seconds was a strange sight to see.

Noticing his wife's look, Minato asked, "What?"

"What did you just do…?" Kushina asked unsure.

Minato glared back down at his wasted food for a moment when he suddenly realized how incredibly silly he was being. "…Uh…ummm…"

"Dattebane!" Kushina burst out laughing. "Gahahahaha! Minato my dear, you just had your first mood swing" she explained. "Congrats! Heh-heh!"

Minato stared down at the wasted crackers with a spacey look in his eyes. Gathering the last of his pride he announced, "I'm going out for a walk" He grabbed his cloak from the coat rack and walked toward the door.

"Minato…" Kushina was about to rebuke him but decided against it. "…just be careful, okay?"

Minato paused in midstep. "…I'm sorry, Kushina"

"There's no need to apologize Minato" Kushina said gently. "I'll see you at lunch time"

Taking notice of the time, Minato nodded. "Okay"

* * *

Minato walked down the street aimlessly on sluggish legs with his arms wrapped around his stomach. He felt so weak from barfing all the time. Sure he could always eat crackers but he got little to no nutritional value from those things. Unfortunately it was the only thing he could keep down (most of the time anyway). The strangest thing was that he was queasy and hungry at the same time. Unfortunately he couldn't keep a thing in his stomach past two in the afternoon.

'_Not good'_ Minato thought desperately. _'I have to feed the baby; I have to keep down something long enough for the baby to absorb it'_ He thought of going back to Biwako for help but she was currently out of town treating another client and Rin wouldn't return from her mission from the Land of Birds for at least another week.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked a concerned voice.

Huh? Minato looked up to see a man in his late thirty's. He didn't recognize him at all. "Yes I am thank you. I just have a stomach virus or something of that nature"

The man rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Okay then maybe I can help" he offered. "I have an herbal ramen soup that could help you with that. By the way I'm Teuchi Ichiraku. I just moved here from the Land of Rice"

"Nice to meet you, I am Namikaze Minato. Thank you for your offer but I don't think it'll help much in my situation"

"At least give it a try. It's on the house!" The man encouraged.

Minato's stomach grumbled loudly. With an embarrassed grin Minato reneged, "Well alright, just don't be offended if I puke it right back up, okay?" he warned. "I'm hungry but really nauseated…"

"Don't worry because you won't!" The man said brightly. He pointed down the lane. "My stand is this way"

* * *

Minato waited patiently at the counter. He remembered seeing construction workers putting the finishing touches on this stand a few weeks earlier.

"Here yeah go. One chicken herbal ramen bowl" Ichiraku said sitting it down in front of Minato.

"My, it looks scrumptious…" Minato plucked out a pair of chopsticks. "Thank you"

Gingerly he wrapped some noodles on his chopsticks and tasted it. He blinked. It was tender yet firm. Not bad. Next he sipped the broth; it had a good zest to it and the thinly sliced chicken breast was moist. Minato was disappointed when all of it was gone five minutes later. He pushed back the bowl.

"How was it?" Teuchi asked.

Minato's face lit up into a wide smile. "That was really delicious! The broth and the quality of the noodles" he commended. "I'm not usually a ramen fan but this leaves me hungry for more!"

Ichiraku nodded, looking pleased. "Would you like to order a bowl?" he asked.

"Well maybe later…"

Two hours later Minato returned with Kushina. Between the two of them they ordered 7 bowls and 3 to go. From this day forth a daily ritual has been born—ramen for lunch and dinner at Ichiraku's stand.

* * *

"Is it just me or does Sensei seems well…different…" Kakashi said casually as he and Rin left the training grounds late that afternoon. Even though they were both Jounin in their respective fields, Rin and Kakashi continued to meet up from time to time in order to train on Wednesdays if they weren't on any mission.

Rin stiffened a bit at Kakashi's question. She made a mental note to notify sensei to start henging his image. Even in such an earlier part of the pregnancy, people were already starting to pick up on it. Instead she teased back. "You actually look that close, Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi looked over at Rin. "I didn't expect that type of humor from you…"

"As if a porn reading pervert like you have any right to judge my innocence" Rin replied good-naturedly.

"Hm. Point taken" Kakashi admitted shamelessly. "But I also noticed how we are getting off the subject" he mentioned. "So, I heard sensei was in the hospital being treated by you and Biwako a month ago, what happened?"

"I can't tell you"

"Why?"

"Patient confidentiality"

"I'm your friend, Rin. I'm just concerned…" Kakashi pressed.

Rin sighed. Kakashi inquisitiveness was as legendary as his stubbornness. Unless she shushined out of there quick she wasn't going to get Kakashi off her back. Not to mention that he would only get more suspicious if she was to do that. "Fine, Kakashi-kun. Minato was sick but everything is okay now. The aftermath is just him recovering. He will be fine soon, promise"

Kakashi looked directly at her. "That's it?"

Rin huffed. "I didn't have to say anything you ingrate" she snapped.

"Touché…" Kakashi said. "But I guess that's acceptable" He gave her a wide grin from under his mask. "Thank for sparing me that much"

"Butt kissing isn't going to make me spill anymore" she told him evenly.

Kakashi sulked. "Fine, fine…" he said. After a moment he said. "I just hope Sensei is okay though…" Thoughtfully he added, "Because I've noticed that Sensei has been gaining weight lately… I would say anywhere between five to ten pounds perhaps…I know eating a lot of ramen isn't healthy but he shouldn't be gaining weight just from eating that…"

"Oh come on, Kakashi. It's not so bad. I think sensei is just suffering from sympathy pains…you know how sensitive he is about Kushina-san" Rin defended.

"What are sympathy pains?"

"It's a condition when the male feels everything their pregnant mate or a close female friend is experiencing"

"Hmm… that sounds—hey wait!" Turning toward Rin in shock, Kakashi asked. "Kushina-san is pregnant?"

Rin nodded happily. "Yep. About 13 weeks in"

"Ah…" Kakashi muttered thoughtfully. "Well that explains a lot… I need to give them my best wishes"

Deciding to get back on topic, Rin said with a smile, "Besides, Kakashi, do you see the way sensei eats ramen? He orders extra vegetables in with his soup so it's not so bad"

"Well if that's the way you feel, then how about I treat you to a bowl?" Kakashi offered off-handedly.

"R-really?" Rin asked taken aback. She blushed.

Kakashi saw the hopeful look in her eye. Dispelling it quick, he held up his hands. "Er—not like a date Rin…" he explained quickly.

"Oh…" Rin deflated in disappointment. Suddenly a look of realization crossed her face. "Wait... You just want to spy on Sensei, don't you?" she asked suspiciously. She got her answered when Kakashi awkwardly scratched the back of his head while chuckling nervously.

Rin snorted under her breath. She inhaled and exhaled deeply before turning toward her idiot teammate with a dazzling smile. While fluttering her eyelashes, she cooed sweetly, "Ohhhhhhh Kakashi…" And she said it WAAAY too sweetly.

"Yes…?"

Rin leaned forward. "I need to tell you somethinnnnng, come closer"

Against his better judgment, Kakashi complied.

"What I want to say issssssss…" Rin whispered into his ear. Kakashi felt strange shiver go through him. Rin's warm minty breath made him his ear tingle. "GO SPY YOURSELF. DON'T USE ME AS AN EXCUSE BAKA!" she bellowed at him before storming off.

Kakashi twitched back. Rubbing his pinkie into his ringing ears he mumbled, "Women…I will never understand them!"

Minato currently was listening to them from behind a tree. He was going to join them for a training session as a surprise (and to get out of the house) but he had arrived too late. When Kakashi started prying about him, he decided to hide his presence and listen in only to wish he hadn't.

* * *

Minato worriedly looked into the mirror in his room. _'Am I getting big already?'_ he questioned himself. He lifted his shirt. No bulge was visible yet. He figured his tight muscles would not stretch out easily for a while but his face told a whole different story. It was fuller and though his body was not curvy yet but it did looked more solid and less lanky.

Letting out a sigh, Minato pouted childishly. _'Stupid Kakashi' _

Kushina had just happened to come into the room with a laundry basket tucked under her arm and caught Minato red handed, standing in front of the mirror with his shirt rolled up. "Checking out those rock hard abs?" She teased lightly.

In embarrassment, Minato quickly pulled down his shirt. "…no"

"Minato you're not fat… well not yet anyway" Kushina chuckled good-naturedly. "It's going to happen so there's no point lamenting over it"

Minato mocked a scowl as he turned to look at Kushina. "I'm not lamenting as you put it. I'm just not adjusting to everything like I thought I would…" he corrected her.

"Wow... just wow..."

"What?"

"You always plan at least four steps ahead and yet here you are admitting that you got nothing up your sleeve on this one" Kushina explained.

"It's not like I planned on ever becoming pregnant, Kushina. Heck, I have more back up plans if the Kyuubi was to break free from your seal than how this will turn out!" He sighed. "There's so many changes in such little time… I don't know if I can-"

"You will adjust to them all" Kushina said firmly, successfully cutting him off. She walked up to Minato and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're stronger than this, Minato. Be patient and we will tackle this together" she said tenderly.

"…" Minato stared wordlessly into his wife's eyes. As he was about to speak, the doorbell ranged.

The couple parted. "I wonder who that is…" Kushina and Minato walked to the front door. They opened it to reveal…

Minato raised his eyebrows. "Homura-san and Koharu-san…?"

Indeed, it was the two Elders standing there on their doorstep looking rather peeved about something.

"May we have a moment, Namikaze-samas?" Homura asked politely enough but there was an underlined threat to his tone.

Kushina sent the two an annoyed look before slamming the door in their faces. "Flock off you miserable old buzzards!"

"Kushina!" Minato said in alarm. "That was rude!"

Kushina simply crossed her arms defiantly. "As if they weren't rude to us!"

"Kushina..." Minato chided. "You are the wife of a Hokage. Despite your feelings you must play the part" His face softened. "Now please behave like the mature woman I'd married four years ago"

Kushina looked at Minato crossly for a moment before turning around and huffing back into the kitchen. "I'll go make them some tea then. Hmmm… Maybe I'll put some laxative in it or better yet some poison!"

"Kushina!"

"Fine, fine!" Kushina snapped. Minato could almost hear the eye roll in her voice. "As tempting as it is, I won't poison them" she promised.

Minato shook his shaggy blonde head. His wife was more level-headed than she had ever been in her entire life but at times she reverted back to her 10 year self. Letting out a sigh, Minato composed himself before opening the door again. Minato bowed his head apologetically to the pair. "Sorry about that Elders, please come in"

* * *

**TBC… **

* * *

**CM:** I'm hoping to have another update anywhere from April 11-15, maybe sooner but again there is no promise. I have too many projects at school and by Kami they are a pain in the buttock.

.

.

.


	3. The psychic toddler

.

**CM: **Hello, would like to apologize for the very late update. What I've been up to since April? Well first of all, I had spring finals to deal then I got stuck doing A and B term summer courses that started less than a week later after Spring term. Now that both summer terms are finally over, I caught a break so please enjoy!

* * *

**TITLE:** Role Switch

**SUMMARY:** The Elders had discovered Kushina's pregnancy and demand that she aborts the child in fear of the Kyuubi's seal weakening during childbirth. Minato is determined to save their unborn child even if he has to carry it himself! Mpreg.

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is property of Kishimoto© obviously because if I owned Naruto, Rin would be still alive or at least showed how she died.

**WARNINGS:** this contains male pregnancy or mpreg and NO yaoi. Heterosexual couples only.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**** The psychic toddler**

**…**

"Kushina, I know we are supposed to go grocery shopping today but do you mind if we take a small detour?" Minato asked.

"It's no problem, I suppose" Kushina said with a shrug. "Where do you want us to go?"

"I need to pay a quick visit to the Hyuga household" Minato said. "Is that okay?"

"That's fine" Kushina said. She looked curiously over at her husband. "But what for?"

Minato inwardly sighed. Trying not to expose the real reason behind the visit, he answered, "I want to thank them for giving me their jutsu…"

Minato placed his hand on his still flat stomach. "...If they hadn't our child wouldn't be here"

A soft grateful look came to Kushina's face. "I guess you are right…" she then giggled suddenly.

"What?" Minato asked.

Kushina sent Minato a Cheshire grin. "You sure are warming up to the idea of having a bun in the oven!" She motioned to where his hand was positioned.

Minato dropped his hand immediately.

"Oh come on, it's cute! Don't stop because of me" Kushina said.

Minato's eye twitched. "Then don't say anything"

"I can't help it—you're so cuuuute like this!" Kushina practically squealed.

Minato stared.

"What?"

"How in the world can you find my situation cute?" Minato asked incredulously. He shook his head. "Kushina… I think your inner-fangirl has finally awoken" he told her.

"Huh? Really?" Kushina asked. She blinked. "What's it supposed to fell like?"

"You tell me"

...

* * *

...

"Greetings, Minato-sama, Kushina-sama!" Hisana graciously welcomed the Namikaze couple.

Hisana, was the wife of Hiashi and the Head lady of the Hyuga clan. She was also Minato's old crush before he had rescued Kushina from the cloud-nins as a teenager. Even know nothing ever happened between the two, Kushina couldn't help but think about it. After they had exchanged pleasantries, Hisana brought the couple to the family room where Hiashi and Hizashi and his wife, Mawaru were waiting.

Neji sat patiently in his mother's arms as his large curious eyes traveled back and forth from the newcomers, Minato and Kushina. His eyes lingered on Kushina for a moment longer. No doubt because of her bright red hair.

Once they were seated, Kushina held out her arms. "Neeeeji-chan!" she cooed. "Come and sit with Kushina-san?" She was itching to hold toddler. "You are such a cute little boy! Yes you are! Yes you are!" She turned to get his mother's approval, "…May he?"

"Of course Kushina-sama!" Mawaru said without hesitation before passing Neji into Kushina's lap.

Minato smiled at the display. He had to agree that Hyuuga children were insanely adorable with their rosy cheeks and insanely large lavender eyes but that was until they caught what Kushina dubbed 'the ass-hole syndrome', which plagued the older generations.

Neji started to wiggle in Kushina's hold and held out his short little arms to Minato. "Go! Go!"

"Hm? You want to come to me?" Minato asked, with a smile.

"Go!"

Kushina pouted. "Oh fine, go to Minato" she said as she released him.

Neji crawled right over to Minato. As soon as he was in the Hokage's lap, he started patting Minato's flat stomach. "Baba…" _pat, pat._ "…baba…" _pat, pat._ "…baba…" he continued this for nearly ten seconds.

Minato and Kushina were turning deathly shades of white. Lady Hisana watched on with a knowing look on her face. Lord Hiashi squirmed uncomfortably. Hizashi dashed forward and quickly gathered his son, "Neji!" he chided softly.

Neji's mother, Mawaru, spoke, "M…My apologies, Hokage-sama!" she said obviously embarrassed.

"It's nothing…heh, heh, …you know…kids…heh…" Nervously Kushina and Minato laughed it off. They looked at each other with the same thoughts, _'Man, this kid has some serious ESP!'_

Lady Hisana giggled good-naturedly. "Neji-chan has a strange gift for detecting early pregnancy" she explained. "He has yet to be wrong!"

"I just hope he puts those good instincts to use once he becomes a ninja" Hizaishi commented.

"I take it the jutsu was successful…" Hiashi stated more than asked Minato. "I congratulate you"

"Yes, thank you" Minato replied.

"Do you know the child's gender?" Hiashi asked, getting straight to business.

"It will be for another 8 weeks, I'm afraid…" Minato said carefully, already knowing Hiashi's intensions. "It's still too early to tell"

Hiashi nodded. He could wait.

Kushina suddenly felt confused. Why was Hiashi edging to know their baby's gender so soon? Minato meanwhile was doing his best to ignore his wife's confusion. "Hiashi, I need to talk to you alone" he said.

Hiashi nodded. "Of course, come to my office at once, Minato-kun"

Kushina blinked. "Minato—"

Minato had cut her off with a smile. "I'll be back in a few minutes, koi"

"Okay…" Kushina agreed dully.

After the two gentlemen left, Neji crawled back over to Kushina. In amusement Kushina raised an eyebrow before saying, "You've lost the main attraction and now you're crawling back to ol' Kushina, eh?"

Nevertheless she picked him up and cuddled him just the same. Over the next 10 minutes, Kushina happily chatted with Hisana and Mawaru before her husband returned.

Even after they left the Hyuga mansion, Minato would not tell her what he and Hiashi had talked about. It bother Kushina a little bit she decided to let it go. Her husband was a very shrewd yet kind person. He would not keep her in the dark for no good reason. She only hoped he would tell her eventually.

Later that afternoon when the couple returned home, hands and arms filled with groceries. Kushina was secretive carrying the heaviest items much to Minato's protest. When they entered their home, they were surprised to find Hiruzen sitting on their couch smoking pipe-weed.

Minato was a little taken aback but regained his senses quickly. "Ah! Sarutobi-sama, welcome!"

Hiruzen sent Minato an apologetic smile. "My apologies for barging in uninvited-"

"Nonsense!" Kushina said with a smile. "You are welcome anytime, even if we're not home" she insisted. "Though I'd admit… it's not like you to just drop by without reason"

Hiruzen nodded. "Indeed... I came as soon as I found out" he looked over at Minato with a glint in his eye. "A little birdie told me where those two had been here harassing yesterday"

"If you are referring to Homura-san and Koharu-san then you heard right" Minato replied.

Sarutobi's shoulders sagged. He knew his teammates meant well but sometimes he felt like they did more harm than good. "What did they say?" he sighed, expecting the worst. "Or better yet what did you tell them?"

Kushina giggled. "Let me tell you!"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_There was a stunned silence._

_Koharu looked at the couple with a slack jaw. Homura fared no better. His glasses even looked crooked on his disheveled, shocked face. It remained like that for several seconds before_ _flying into a rage. _

_"Don't lie to us!" Homura shouted. "How utterly preposterous! You expect us to believe such a lie?" he demanded. "A pregnant Hokage? Ludicrous!"_

_Minato and Kushina's eyes widen._

_Koharu finally managed to regain her senses and closed her mouth. She looked intensely at Minato with an unreadable expression on her face._

_'This is not going to end well...' Minato sighed. He was wondering what could they do when he got a sly idea. Turning to his wife, Minato said, "Kushina, it's about time we told them the truth..."_

_"...What?" Kushina blinked confusedly at her husband. "But we just did-"_

_Homura and Koharu seemed to calm down as they squinted suspiciously at them._

_"I meant the real truth, Kushina" Minato said. He forced the chuckle. "I suppose your silly story was a little too far-fetched, hahaha!" turning to the elders he said, "April's fools, you two!"_

"…_what?" Homura and Koharu asked disbelievingly._

"_April fools! On the first day of April is April fool's day" Minato explained. _

_Homura glanced at the calendar hanging nearby on the wall. It was indeed April 1__st__. Now more annoyed than anything else, he asked impatiently, "So, the story you just told us was nothing but a ruse?"_

"_Correct" Minato said in all seriousness. _

_Homura sighed. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "That was not amusing, Hokage-sama" he groaned. _

"_My apologies for our childishness but Kushina had convinced me to go along with it" Minato said"_

_Homura and Koharu sweat-dropped as they thought about Kushina's __mischievous __personality . "Clearly…"_

"_I must say, it was pretty amusing, heh-heh" Minato chuckled. "The looks on your faces were priceless!"_

_Kushina gaped at her husband. Wondering if he had lost his mind, she shrieked, "DATTEBANE! Minato—"_

_"Kushina!" Minato said in a stern voice. He looked directly at her with piercing blue eyes. "LETS. DROP. IT" he empathized. "The prank is over"_

_Kushina sweat-dropped. Her anger deflated like a popped balloon as she blinked owlishly at her husband. "O-okay..." she agreed as she cringed back slightly. _

_It was a moment later when Kushina realized she had lost another argument with her husband. _

_Kushina crossed her arms and huffed, "Fine, Minato tell them!" before turning away. 'Whatever it may be…cuz I don't have a clue…' she thought._

_Minato nodded. "Now the real truth…Elders..."_

_Homura and Koharu hung on the edge of their seats. _

_"...is that I and Kushina had found a subtle and willing surrogate to have our baby for us" Minato looked them straight in the eye as he told them this._

_"If you need further proof, check Kushina" Minato offered with a wave of his hand. "She is no longer pregnant"_

_Homura looked over expectedly over at Koharu. When she was younger, Koharu was the medic-nin on their squad. Even though she did not practice medicine any longer following the Second Great Shinobi War, she knew enough to check._

_Koharu nodded before approaching Kushina. She used the mystical palm technique to sense any form of life within her. After a moment she pulled away._

_"No, she is not pregnant" Koharu announced with a sigh of relief in her tone._

_Homura looked relieved as well. He then demanded, "Who is the surrogate, Hokage-sama?"_

_"The identity of the surrogate mother will remain private for safety reasons" Minato said sternly." Is there anything else, I can assist you with?" he asked, trying to steer away from the subject._

_Homura frowned. "Yes there is. What about—"_

_"No, that is enough" Koharu said quickly. "Kushina Uzumaki is no longer a threat to village security which means Homura and I will now take our leave-"_

_Homura looked as though he wanted to protest. "But!-"_

_"Thank you for your time, Namikaze-samas" Koharu said, successfully cutting him off again. She stood up and bowed respectfully._

_Homura gaped incredulously at his partner. "But Koharu-"_

"_Homura" Koharu said in an unyielding tone. _

_Homura pouted almost like a kindergartener as he grudgingly followed Koharu's lead. "Thank you for your audience, Hokage-sama, Kushina-sama" he said in a stressed tone._

_"Of course! The pleasure was all ours" Kushina said as she and Minato stood up to exchange pleasantries before showing them out. _

_Homura was practically sulking as he and Koharu made their way down the street. _

"_Stop sulking, Homura" Koharu said._

"_I'm not sulking, I'm being wistful!" Homura snapped. "They're up to something I just know it!" muttered to his partner. "Why did you dismiss us so quickly?"_

_"Because it's very obvious those two are hiding something. Plus, I had to get you away from Hokage-sama. Pressure does not work with him as it did with Hiruzen" Koharu answered._

_Homura just pouted more._

_Ignoring his childish look, Koharu said. "It's best for now if we let them be. Prying will make them more secretive. As the old saying goes... give them enough rope to hang themselves"_

_"Fine..." Homura agreed sourly. With a sharp look in his eye, he said determinedly, "But we will get to the bottom of this!"_

_"Of course" Koharu replied simply._

_Meanwhile the Namikaze couple peered through the window blinds as they watched the pair walk away._

_"Minato, you are a genius!" Kushina squealed as she hugged her husband. _

_Minato grinned. "Well technically I did tell them the truth"_

_Kushina laughed. "It's official: they need to retire!" Kushina said as she closed the window shutters. "I can't believe those senile old fossils actually believed us! Gahahahaha!" she laughed._

_"Actually Kushina..." Minato begged to differ. "I think Koharu _did_ believe us"_

_"Wait, which one? You or the surrogate?"_

_"The one about me being pregnant—"_

_Kushina scoffed. "Yeah right and the Kyuubi masturbates when he watches us having sex!" she said as she rolled her eyes._

_Minato stared at her. _

"_What's with the look?" _

"..._The Kyuubi masturbates when we—"_

_Kushina snorted. "Oh, come on! I'm just kidding you!"_

_"...I hope so..." _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"So what do you have to say about that?" Kushina asked the stunned retired Hokage.

Looking disturbed, Sarutobi asked, "...the Kyuubi masturbates...?"

"I was JOKING. JOKING!" Kushina said.

The old man let out a tired sigh. "I hope so..." he involuntarily shivered.

His reaction amused Kushina to no end. Minato however was more focused on important things and voiced his thoughts, "I just hope this doesn't get back to the old war hawk…" he told Sarutobi.

Kushina stiffened. She didn't like the village Elders but she especially didn't like Danzo. The old coot wanted to turn her into a human weapon during the Third Great Shinobi War. If Minato didn't invent the Hiraishin and used it to turn the war in the Leaf's favor, she would have been placed on the field as their trump card.

"The Elders do not deal with Danzo anymore, Minato" Sarutobi tried to reassure him.

"Yeah but it doesn't mean Danzo still doesn't deal with them" Minato begged to differ. "My intelligence points to Danzo spying on them using his ROOT puppets" he told him honestly.

Hizuren sighed. He had supposedly disbanded ROOT years ago but apparently Danzo has defied him. He thought as much. "Nothing we can do about that…" he said knowingly. "Just keep your head low, Minato" he advised the obvious.

Minato nodded. "I'm trying to"

"And if any of this becomes too much for you, please allow me to take over. It's better than having you go into premature labor at the Hokage's desk" he half-joked.

"Understood, thank you Sarutobi-sama"

...

* * *

...

Meanwhile in an underground chamber about a quarter of a mile, underneath the city of Konoha was the foundation; Danzo and his ROOT army base. Currently in his study, Danzo was looking over plans from the village hidden in the steam when one of his top spies reported to him.

"Ah, 6063, what were you able to conjure up?" Danzo asked without looking up.

"The Elders had confronted the Namikazes, it seems Kushina is no longer pregnant but has a surrogate mother to have the child" the agent answered.

Danzo frowned thoughtfully. "I see... Do we know her identity?"

"No, sir"

"Find out who she is. We must know"

"Yes Danzo-sama" 6063 said before sinking down into the ground.

Danzo's eye narrowed.

Something was still nagging at the back his mind. He would have to get to the bottom of this. Anything to do with Kushina Uzumaki was a security risk to the village even if the Yondaime claimed he had it all under control.

Of all people Danzo knew what it meant to see what lies beneath.

...

* * *

...

A week later over a cold breakfast of cereal and dry toast, Kushina frowned thoughtfully at her husband. Thank Kami he seemed to have gotten the morning sickness mostly under control but now something else was up. Minato was rubbing his chest in circular motions. She decided to confront him about it.

After swallowing her mouthful of soggy Frosted flakes, Kushina asked, "What is it, Minato?"

"Huh?" Minato looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"You know…" Kushina pointed to his person. "That rubbing you be doing lately…are you okay?"

Minato's face flushed scarlet. Quickly dropping his hand he said, "It's nothing…"

Kushina gave her husband a stern look. "Minato…"

The blonde man shook his head.

Kushina placed her hands on her hips. "Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki!" she demanded in a dominating tone. "I demand to know, especially if it has anything to do with the baby!"

Minato winced. He loved his wife; he just wished she wasn't so provocative sometimes. He usually he didn't mind her pestering but now he did not have the patience to deal with it.

"The baby's fine" Minato answered his wife evenly, "It's just… ooooh! Ah!" Minato couldn't take it anymore. He quickly removed his shirt. His usually pink nipples were now an angry shade of red and swollen.

"M-Minato, are you okay?" Kushina asked, concerned. She suddenly looked guilty. "I-I've recently changed the laundry detergent. I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were allergic to it!"

"I'm not" Minato barely surpassed another groan as he gently touched his nipples. "The laundry detergent has nothing to do with my problem… This is due to the hormonal changes in my body"

Kushina blinked. "Eh?"

"During pregnancy, women usually have increased blood flow to their breasts, which may be causing my chest to swell a bit…" Minato explained. He hissed lightly as he gingerly traced his fingers over the swollen nipple. "And it's really sore and sensitive to touch…ahh…"

"Wow… you are sure?"

"Either that or I'm dying from cancer"

Kushina frowned. "Don't joke like that"

"Sorry, Kushina"

"Anyway, that's kind of neat, I mean how you know all that stuff!" Kushina remarked with a smile. "So how did you know that? You already talked to Rin about it?"

Minato shook his head. "No, I read it in a book"

Kushina giggled in amusement before saying proudly. "That's my Minato, the bookworm!"

"…"

...

* * *

...

Saku Haruno entered the Hokage tower later that afternoon. He wasn't expected back for the next three days but made an effort to return from his latest mission as soon as possible due to his wife's pregnancy. Her due date was the beginning of April and he wanted to be there for the birth of his first child.

Saku politely knocked on the door to the head office. No answer. Now he would have though the Hokage had stepped out for a moment but he felt a chakra signature in the room. He knocked again and waited up to half of a minute before cautiously entering. He expected to see Minato to be steadily working away but instead his Hokage and longtime acquaintance was face down in a bowl of peaches and cheese.

"H-Hokage-sama!" Saku yelled in alarm. He quickly ran to Minato's side and shook the man. "Minato, if you can hear me, please—"

Before he could complete his sentence, Saku was blinded by a yellow flash. The next thing he knew he had a knife being pressed to his throat. Saku glanced to his left, catching the cold, aloof stare of the Yellow flash. They were the eyes of a monster! His sharp callous eyes were like a sucking void, promising death with a direct course straight to a cold chamber in hell. Is this how those Rock-nins felt before they were killed?

"H-Hokage-sama…" Saku addressed his superior. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face.

Minato's eyes softened as he recognized him. "Saku-kun I…wait…where am I? Oh, office…my office…"

Saku took it as an invite to talk. "Y-you were sleeping at your desk. I woke you up" he explained. "In doing so I foolishly and unintentionally startled you…"

Minato quickly removed the knife from his comrade's throat. Looking embarrassed he said, "My deepest apologizes, Saku!"

"It's quite alright and um Sir…"

"Yes?"

Saku pointed his cheek. "You have a piece of cheese on your right cheek…"

Minato raised his hand to his face and removed the slice of cheese. "Oh, um, t-thank you" he said, obviously embarrassed. Minato flung the particle into the waste bin. "Sorry you had to catch me like that I—_YAWN..._Sorry again"

"Tired?" Saku asked, amused.

"Yeah…maybe I'm catching the infamous spring fever" Minato stretched his arms above his head. "So, you are back early" he remarked brightly. Minato walked back to his desk and sat down. "Want to be there for your wife, when the time comes?" he asked, making general conversation.

Saku nodded proudly. "Yes. Chika won't admit it but she's scared. I mean it's our first, heck I'm nervous and I'm not the one who's going to give birth! Hahahaha!" he tried to laugh off his anxiety.

Minato inwardly twitched. Trying not to think about himself, he consoled Saku. "It will be worth it when it's all said and done"

"Yeah, you're right Minato-kun. Having my child in our arms... nothing compares"

Minato smiled knowingly. The birth of a child was such a joyous event. Minato wondered if Kushina would be with him in the delivery room with him when their baby arrived. "Okay, give me a verbal mission report and you can be on your way!"

"Yes, well. Under your orders I have investigated the activities of the Hot-springs village. My observations conclude that they are decimating landmines daily in the Land of Wheat … my hypothesis is that they are testing out a new war weapon" Saku concluded gravely.

Minato frowned. "And the Steam Daimyo and our Fire Daimyo are not on best terms right now…" he muttered aloud. "Only the five great nations signed the peace treaty tree years ago. These smaller shinobi villages can still cause trouble…" he said knowingly.

Saku nodded in agreement. "This is ill adorned"

"Let's not jump to conclusions" Minato said, level-headedly. "I will send a replacement team for the next month and—_Urpp!_" Minato's eyes budged out as he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Er.. Hokage sama?"

Minato held up his finger. "One moment please…" he quickly grabbed the waste bin and— _BLEK!_"

Saku visibly winced as Minato barfed into the trash can. When he was done, Minato sat the trash can down at his feet. "I'm sorry about that, please continue"

Saku sweat-dropped. "B-But Sir…are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Just the stomach flu, pass the contagious stage, mind you" Minato flapped his hand uncaringly. He offered the man a smile. "I'll be fine, thank you for your concern but it's unnecessary"

Saku still looked unsure. "If you say so…"

"Now then" Minato clapped his hands. Getting back on topic he said, "As I was saying…I will give you three weeks off and then I will send you back in May"

"As you wish" Saku said with a bow. "Thank you"

Minato nodded in satisfaction. "Good, you are dismissed Saku-kun, and congratulations! I hope everything will go well for you and Chika"

Saku smiled proudly. "Thanks again, good day Hokage-sama!"

Minato nodded before returning to the half eaten dish that he had fallen asleep in. He spooned himself a mouthful of peaches mixed with cheese. Saku frowned. _'Kami…What revolting taste…!'_ he thought to himself as he left the office. _'…Almost as revolting as my wife's'_

Saku nearly bumped into Mai Hatsu, Minato's assistant, on the way out of the building. "Whoa!" Mai yelped as she barely avoided colliding into Saku.

"Sorry, didn't see you there" Saku apologized quickly.

"No problem. By the way congratulations, Saku!" Mai said cheerfully.

"Erm, for what…?"

"Your wife. She um…wait…" Mai trailed. "You don't know?"

"Know what? Is Chika...—OH KAMI!" Saku gasped suddenly as realization hit him. "She gave birth already didn't she?" he exclaimed.

Mai eased back a little. "Y-Yes—"

"WHAT! But her due d-date wasn't until April the 7th!"

"Well she did have the baby a little early—"

"When?" Saku demanded.

"Um… last week on the 28th of March I believe but I heard everything went well" Mai tried to reassure the frantic man. "They were just released from the hospital yesterday" Mai smiled. "She's really beautiful, you should be proud"

"Er…she…?" Saku asked.

"Chika had a baby girl" Mai explained. "I heard she even named her, Sakura, in your honor"

"R-Really?" Saku looked overwhelmingly pleased. "I must go! Thank you Mai-san!" he hightailed out of there, eager to greet his new family.

Mai smiled at Saku's retreating form for a moment before making her way to Minato's office. "Hokage-sama!" Mai greeted as she entered the room. "I have that orange slurpy with chocolate syrup you ordered…" she handed it to him.

Minato eyes lit up. "Thank you!" he thanked her before taking a sip through the straw. He smacked his lips. "Mmm. Delicious!"

Mai's face contorted into disgust for a moment before saying, "Also, Minato-sama, a letter had arrived today from Earth country. I believe it's a message from the Tsuchikage"

Looking stern Minato held out his hand. "Let's see it"

Mai handed it to him and stood back anxiously.

Minato unraveled the scroll. After reading for a moment he announced, "It's a summoning…"

Mai blinked. "What? Why" she wondered out loud.

"It was an agreement we made" Minato sighed as he laid the document aside. "…It's hard to believe that it's been three years since the end of the 3rd Great Shinobi War and it's now time for us to meet at Stone Hills"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC...**_

* * *

**CM:** I hope to update ASAP (yes, within August). Another reason why I was late updating is because I was reading the current manga and I wanted to know more about the Kages before I wrote chapter 4 and contradicted myself.

Next chapter: "The man in the orange mask"

.


	4. The man in the orange mask

.

**TITLE:** Role Switch

**SUMMARY:** The Elders had discovered Kushina's pregnancy and demand that she aborts the child in fear of the Kyuubi's seal weakening during childbirth. Minato is determined to save their unborn child even if he has to carry it himself! Mpreg.

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is property of Kishimoto© obviously because if I'd owned Naruto, Tsume Inuzuka and her dog partner, Kuromaru, would've had more screen time!

**WARNINGS:** this contains male pregnancy or mpreg and NO yaoi. Heterosexual couples only.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The man in the orange mask**

**...**

The summoning from Earth country made Minato feel uneasy. After being starved of weaponry and low on manpower, Earth had no choice but to surrender to Sand and Leaf. That left bitter unrest and high mistrust. The Tsuchikage in particular was a stubborn old man stuck in his ways of tradition. Because of his stubbornness, the surrender at the Land of Fangs 3 years ago was like pulling teeth.

There was even a rumor that children three years and younger with blond hair and blue eyes were terminated or undergone severe paternal test. Minato understood Earth's logic but it was still a bit disturbing…

Currently Minato was sitting in the privacy of his office with Sarutobi, Homura and Koharu discussing the details.

Sarutobi-sama sent Minato a sharp look. "You're not seriously considered going, are you?" he asked.

Minato sighed. "Unfortunately, yes"

"Minato, I and Onoki were talking out the side our mouths on that day in order to try and ease international tensions. You don't have to honor this meeting" Hiruzen tried to say.

"Yes I do"

"Minato! You can't—"

"It will reflect badly on the Leaf to reject the Tsuchikage's generosity" Minato stated firmly.

"Then I will go in your place" Hiruzen offered next. "After all, I was in charge during the Third Great Shinobi War"

"I appreciate it but I must decline your offer. I need to attend this dinner because it's just not the Tsuchikage who would be there" Minato said.

"That's right" Homura spoke up with a nod. "The newly elected Raikage A, will be there as well including our ally, Jinshin, the 4th Kazekage"

"And most importantly, Yagura the third Mizukage…" Minato said lowly, with his eyes narrowing.

The three elders felt as though Minato's aura had dropped the temperature of the room by several degrees. "I wish to confront him for some rumors of cruelty and unusual torture upon his citizens and mist-nins. Not to mention the senseless string of murders concerning families with Kekkei Genkai"

Koharu frowned. "Careful, Hokage-sama. You mustn't provoke anything at this engagement" she warned Minato gravely.

"It's not my intention" Minato reassured her with a forced smile.

Homura response however was the opposite. "Splendid Hokage-sama!" he approved happily. "We must take an active role in our international community after all"

Koharu frowned at Homura before looking up at Minato sternly. "Then at least allow members from the ANBU to accompany you"

"Actually, Koharu-san, I already have three specific people in mind" Minato begged to differ.

"May I ask who?"

"Shikaku Nara, Tsume Inuzuka and my old student, Rin" Minato told her.

Koharu's nose twitched. "How… eccentric… are you sure of this?"

Minato smiled. "To put your mind at ease I will explain my choices. I chose Shikaku because of his international knowledge and keen intellect. Tsume, along with her ninja hound, is an excellent bodyguard. And Rin is medic-nin who will be there if anything goes wrong—" At seeing Sarutobi's concerned look, Minato added quickly. "—of which I seriously doubt"

Homura nodded. "Very well" he approved. "Have a safe journey Hokage sama" he bowed. Koharu and Hizuren relunatantly followed Homura's gesture.

Minato sighed. Now only if he could achieved the same support at home...

"DATTEBANE! Minato! You have got to be kidding me!" Kushina yelled. "You can't travel out like this while you are preggers!"

...So much for support.

"I'll be fine, Kushina, I promise" Minato tried to reassure his wife and failing.

"As if you can see into the future!" Kushina snapped. "Too many things can go wrong!"

"Kushina I have a good team going with me, I'll be fine!" Minato insisted for the 10th time.

"Can I come with you at least?"

Minato tried to embrace her but Kushina wouldn't have it. He sighed. "It's safer if you remained at home. I will not be gone for long, koi"

"DON'T KOI ME!" Kushina shouted. Her shoulders shook. "Grrrrrr, Minato! You make me sooo-GYAAAH! YOU BAKA!" she roared as she stormed out of the room.

Minato blinked after her. _'Well that went better than I expected…'_

Being pregnant had its pluses. At least for now, his wife reframed from hitting him.

...

* * *

...

"I guess Kushina could not talk you out of it…"

Minato didn't even look up from the paperwork on his desk. The person who had just entered his office was his last obstacle.

"No, afraid not, Biwako-sama"

The old woman sighed. "Minato, this is incredibly selfish of you…"

Minato looked up on that one. "Selfish…?" he asked incredulously. "I beg to differ! This isn't easy on me by a long shot—"

Biwako didn't let him finish his excuses when she said. "It's not just you anymore. You are responsible for that little life growing inside your belly! You need to stop this— this deliberate action of putting yourself in danger!"

Minato scowled.

"Pregnant or not I am still the Hokage. Konohagakure is like a second child to me, I must always defend her because she is my own. The dinner is an opportunity to ensure Konoha's standing among the five great Shinobi nations I. MUST. GO" he stressed the last three words.

Biwako stared at Minato defiantly. "Well, apparently you have made up your mind. I suppose there is nothing else to said" she bowed stiffly before exiting the room.

Minato sighed. He stroked his hand over his flat stomach protectively. "I will be very careful…"

...

* * *

...

It was three days later when Shikaku sighed. He looked off to the side toward the shrubs were his leader had gone off to. He knew something was wrong.

"This is like the third time we have stopped in the past hour!" Tsume grumbled under her breath. She was knelled down to the ground as she scratched behind her ninja hound, Kuromaru's, ear. "If this keeps up, it'll take us two months to get to Stone Hills!"

"Complaining about it isn't going to get us there any faster" Shikaku responded wisely.

"Smartass" Tsume scoffed. She then sighed and looked up at Shikaku. The Nara headman could see traces of concern in her animalistic eyes.

"I just hope Hokage-sama is okay… he's still a bit sick I see" then she added. "He also has this strange smell on him…I'm not sure what's causing it…"

That got Shikaku's attention. "What smell in particular?"

Tsume flapped her hand. "Nothing to be concerned over, it's just well… like his hormones seem a little fucked up, that's all. Maybe it's a disorder or something…"

Kuromaru glanced up at her. "I doubt it…" he wanted to say more but didn't elaborate.

"Hmmm" Shikaku hummed to himself. He stroked his chin.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shikaku saw Rin fidgeting. Hokage-sama had insisted on her presence. Indeed she was useful as a medic-nin but he couldn't help but notice how worried the girl appeared to be. She kept glancing every 20 seconds in the direction Minato had disappeared into.

"Rin…"

The young Jounin jumped. "Y-Yes, Nara-san?" she asked politely.

Shikaku smiled gently. "Shikaku is just fine, we are colleagues now. Besides, all the formalities are just bothersome"

"Okay, Shikaku-san"

"Is there something about Minato-sama that we, his guards, should be aware of?" Shikaku asked.

Tsume and Kuromaru looked over at Rin, listening intensely.

"Well…" Rin's eyes flickered downward for a moment before looking back up at Shikaku.

A red flag automatically went off in the man's head. Being in integration for a couple of years during the Third Great Ninja War, Shikaku had learned to read facial expressions. The girl was about to lie to him.

"…Minato-sama… has a terrible case of acute gastritis. He almost canceled but he knows how important this occasion is so he couldn't risk sending someone in his stead"

Shikaku nodded. "Alright, thank you for clarifying that" he said. Shikaku's head was now swimming with new possibilities. Something was _defiantly_ wrong or different about Minato. And it was obviously something big… why else would Hokage-sama and his medic try to hide it?

Shikaku crossed his arms. Now that he thought about it, all of this started nearly five weeks ago… Minato suddenly when AWOL and a few days later he was found recovering in the hospital from what, he didn't know. Stupid patient confidentiality. It was nearly impossible to pull up files on the Hokage without raising suspicions and what if word got back to Minato himself?

Minato stepped out of the forest. "Hello everyone, sorry to keep you all waiting" he said with a sheepish smile. He was rubbing the back of his head while the other hand was over his stomach. Shikaku noticed this. Perhaps it was just stomach inflammation… maybe he was over thinking things.

"It's nothing Hokage-sama" Shikaku said. "Are—"

"Are you alright, sir?" Tsume asked over Shikaku. "Hokage-sama, may I have permission to speak freely?"

Minato was mildly surprised. "Uh, sure…"

"I'm just a little concerned here. This is the third stop and so I advise we stop in a local town for room and board tonight. Because frankly sir you look like shit!"

"Tsume!" Shikaku chided. Sometimes that woman couldn't hold her tongue for nothing.

"Hey, I got permission!"

"I second Tsume-san, Minato-sensei" Rin spoke up, urgently. "Please don't push yourself! You shouldn't be out in the elements while you are p—um… still recovering from your illness"

Minato sighed. "Fine, fine…the dinner isn't scheduled until Friday. I suppose we have a few days to spare… Let's stop at the next city, which is Land of Red clay's Raven's Peak I believe"

"Uh…_there_?" Rin said, taken aback.

"Yeah, it's the closest. Something wrong with that location?" Minato asked concerned.

"It's kinda jinxed… that place I mean. All the omens and curses that was said to be casted there…" Rin shivered. "Can we not go there?" she begged.

"Gather your courage, pup!" Tsume said. She slapped Rin's back hard, causing the poor girl to stumble forward. Kuromaru barked in agreement. "It's nothing but superstition after all!"

"Sensei, no!" Rin pleaded pathetically.

Minato sighed, before smiling weakly. "It'll be okay, Rin" he reassured her.

"But—" catching herself, Rin bowed her head. "Yes, Hokage-sama"

...

* * *

...

Once the comradeship had arrived at Raven's Peak, Rin felt silly for protesting in the first place. It looked like a normal place, nothing spooky or ominous about it. It was just a small makeshift town on the side of a cliff. It wasn't hard to find an Inn either. It was a brown tavern that looked moderately kept up.

As they were about to enter a shivered old woman called out to Minato from the ally. "Your fate will be the same…" the old woman muttered out.

Minato glanced over. "What?"

"You, Minato, have done this upon yourself in hopes of saving yourself but once again you must choose. Your death cannot be changed—"

"Buzz off you old crow!" Tsume snapped.

"Don't listen to stuff like that Hokage-sama" Rin said.

"But how did she know my name?" Minato asked.

Rin, Shikaku and Tsume sent him incredulous looks.

Shikaku blinked. "Um, you are pretty notorious as the Yellow Flash…"

"You are wearing a leaf headband" Tsume pointed out.

"And blue eyes and blonde hair is sorta rare" Rin answered.

Minato felt silly for even considering if the woman's words were true.

Once they settled in the tarven, the small group were sitting in a small booth eating a light supper. Shikaku didn't know what the hell was going on. His leader and Tsume were ordering some of the most nastiest combination of food he had ever seen. Minato was eating chocolate covered bacon (made by request) with cucumbers and Tsume was eating sauerkraut banana sandwiches loaded with hot sauce.

Shikaku raised his eyebrows. "Tsume… you're a bit more eccentric than usual" he muttered. _'And you too, Minato...'_ he thought.

Tsume glared. "Shut it, Nara!" she snapped back as she took another big bite out of her sandwich.

Kuromaru lifted his head and said, "Actually, Tsu, I think he has a point" he said. "…you smell different—"

"Kuromaru!"

"Let me finish my sentence, woman! That isn't what I meant!" Kuromaru snapped his jaws in frustration. "I meant that your scent has changed recently. Before hand I could barely notice it and now it's quite evident..." He trailed. With a thoughtful look on his face he asked, "When was the last time you mated?"

Tsume shrugged. "I get laid on the daily basics, can't keep up with that number" she answered him, oblivious to the discomfort of her teammates. "If I had to pin point a definite day, I'd say last Thursday, why?" she turned to her partner with a curious look.

Kuromaru sent her a flat look. "You are so pupped" he deadpanned.

Tsume stared down at Kuromaru disbelievingly for a moment before yelling loudly, "WHHHHAAAAATTT?" accidently getting the restaurant's attention too.

Shikaku palmed his forehead. "So much for staying under the radar…" he sighed. "Bothersome…Just bothersome…"

"Kuromaru you better not be playing with me!" Tsume demanded.

Kuromaru's ears twitched irritably. "You are carrying that same scent on you when you were carrying Hana in your womb" he explained.

He shifted his eyes over to look at Minato inquisitively before turning back to Tsume. Rin and Minato turned pale as dread settled into the pits of their stomachs.

Turning to each other, Rin and Minato shared the same trail of thought. _'Shit…henges doesn't cover scents! What are we going to do?'_

"RIN!"

"Y-Yes!" Rin stuttered as she faced Tsume.

"Check me, now!"

"Y-Yeah, okay" Rin agreed. She used the mystical palm sensory over Tsume's abdomen. After a moment she blinked and removed her hands. "Tsume, you're pregnant" she announced.

Tsume's jaw fell open like a door hanging on its hinges.

"You're about a month in…um…congratulations?" Rin offered.

"NO!" Tsume snapped. Rin flinched back. "This isn't a congratulations! Shikon, that bastard! I've told him to use a condom! When I get back to Konoha I'm beating the shit out of him!" She bellowed venomously.

Minato, Shikaku and Rin felt sorry for the man already. Minato was even a filling out a domestic violence report in the back of his head.

"He did use condoms" Kuromaru spoke up. "But they broke. That's what you get for being so rough"

Rin, Shikaku and Minato stared.

Rin sighed. _'Right… I'm going to need some mind soap tonight' _she thought.

Minato decided to speak up before anything else could be said, "Tsume, when we return to the village you will be placed on maternity leave—"

"Pardon me, sir, but no flipping way!" Tsume said. "I was bored to death when I was pregnant with my first, Hana, during the 3rd Great Shinobi War!"

Minato was about to disagree but he stopped. Who was _he_ to disagree? Was he not in the same boat? Instead he relented, "Okay, well maybe you can be moved to work in a more subtle position…" he trailed for a moment before asking, "Do you have a desire to teach?"

"Up till now I would have rather face the hangman's noose!" Tsume grumbled but then said, "Thank you, Hokage-sama, it will be an honor"

Minato smiled and nodded.

Shikaku looked worried. "Are you sure you want Tsume around kids, Minato?" he asked sincerely concerned. "Knowing her, she probably scar them for life—"

"Bite me, Nara!"

"No thanks" Shikaku declined. "I don't want to leave a bad taste in my mouth"

'_More mind soap! Scrub! Scrub! Scruuuuub!'_ Rin thought furiously.

Minato sent them both reassuring smiles. "Tsume will be fine" he said. _'I hope so…She raised a daughter; how bad can she be?'_ he thought. "Alright team, let's get some sleep. We have a day's journey ahead of us!"

One by one, they made their way up stairs. Minato was able to catch Kuromaru alone before he entered the room with Tsume.

"Kuromaru…"

Kuromaru stopped and turned to look at Minato expectedly. He knew that this conversation was coming. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

Minato looked away sheepishly for a moment before turning his eyes back to the dog-nin. "I suppose you know" he placed his hand across his flat midsection.

Kuromaru gave his superior a reassured nod. "I don't know how this is possible but frankly it's none of my business. Worry not; I will not say a word about it" he promised.

Minato let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks"

"I doubt anyone would believe me anyway" Kuromaru said before snorting thoughtfully, "Heck, I had to double check just to make sure!" his eyes narrowed a bit. "Still, you shouldn't be outside the village like this…" he said in a concerned tone.

"I'll be fine" Minato said quickly.

Kuromaru raised a furry eyebrow. "Wow, so there are people just as stubborn as Tsume, joy" he deadpanned before joining his mistress for the night.

Minato shook his head in amusement before going to his room only to find that his bed was already occupied by a masked man. Minato traced his hand over the door knob. A black seal glowed and then faded away. Just in case he to, he could use this place as a teleport location.

Tracing his fingers over a kunai, Minato approached the man on his pallet. Minato gingerly placed the blade under his throat. "Why are you in my room?" he whispered.

"Zzzzzz….zzzzzz….zzzzzz ba... ballerina mousies... zzzzzzz" the man said drowsily.

Minato almost sweat-dropped.

"zzzz...Dance Angelina... dance!"

Minato definatly sweatdropped on that one. Minato reached down and catiously shook his shoulder.

The mask man sleepily battered away Minato's hands. "Nooo, five more minutes mommy…zzzz"

Minato scowled. Forcefully he shook him again. "Hey! Wake up!"

Finally the man woke up. He flinched back and screamed. "AHHHH! Don't eat me Simba!"

"... what?" Minato blinked.

"Oh you are not a lion!" the strange man said. He sighed in relief. "Gooooood! I thought you were a lion with your poofy hair!" he then looked around the room childishly before turning back to Minato. "Where am I?"

Minato blinked. Inwardly wondering if the man was mentally challegned. "You're at the Winged-Goblet Inn at Raven's Peak" Minato answered finally.

"Uh oh! Tobi fell asleep! Oh no!"

Minato raised his eyebrow at the strange man. Was this all an act or was it for real? "…Why are you in here?"

The masked man stumbled to his feet. "I-I was just resting for a minute, I swear!" he pleaded as he bowed several times. "I spent all my money at supper so I decided to just rest in a vacant hotel room for a few hours!"

Minato's face softened. "Look if you can't afford a room, I'll rent you one" he offered generously. "But you really shouldn't be falling asleep in a room that you didn't pay for. That's the same as stealing"

"Ohhh that's bad!"

"...yes, very bad"

"Tobi is sorry!"

"It's okay..." Minato turned back to the door. "Now if you follow me, I'll go to the front desk and reserve a room for you-"

"No need, It's okay. I'll go!" the man named Tobi opened the window. He was halfway out when he turned around to wave. "Goodbye Mister Liiiii-AIEEEEE!"

The clumsy oaf had now fallen out the window!

Minato ran to the windowstill and called out, "Are you alright?"

Tobi was on the ground in a disheaveled pile. "Ow… my spine..."

"Hey!" Minato called down. Ready to jump down and help him if needed.

Slowly and painfully, Tobi got to his feet. "I… I'm fine. Goodbye Mr. lion-mane!" he chirpped before limping away into the night.

"Huh, that was just… _weird..._" Minato decided. He closed and locked his window.

Before going to sleep he checked out the room thoroughly before setting up over a dozen ninja traps. Only afterward he felt safe enough to get into his bed. As soon as his head touched the pillow, Minato was out like a light.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**…

* * *

**CM: **Also, I updated From Boxers to Bras (Only if you are interested).

**Next chapter:** "The Gokage resort"

.


	5. Notice from the Authoress

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm thinking about rewriting 'Role Switch'. It's just not funny enough for my taste. It's a little too dark and straight up serious at times (which is not a bad thing) but it was originally supposed to be more humorous and light-hearted with more Minato/Kushina interaction. But it seemed to have sprouted a second head thati's all about ninja politics.

What do you guys think?

Should I rewrite it or keep it the same? Please take a moment to share your opinion. I have even created a poll on my profile page. Please vote because the sooner you do, the sooner I can get back to writing.

.

.

.

.

.

~**Chosenmibhar**~

.


	6. The Gokage Resort

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is property of Kishimoto© obviously because if I owned Naruto, the Raikage would've been named something other than 'A'.

**WARNINGS:** this contains male pregnancy or mpreg and NO yaoi. Heterosexual couples only.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5: The Gokage Resort**

**...**

Two days has passed and the small comradeship from the Leaf village found themselves in a dense forest area on the border of Stone Hills Country. "We should be coming up on our destination any moment now…" Shikaku announced.

Tsume's nose twitched irritably. "Team, something's mucking up my senses!" she said.

Minato's eyes flickered over to the left. He almost didn't notice it himself.

"What is this?" Rin asked before she saw the slight ripple in the air.

"It's a genjutsu. Good, just as the letter had indicated" Shikaku said. "Stand back, I got this" he made several hand signs before focusing his chakra and commanding, "Release!"

The illusion wavered a moment before completely vaporing, revealing a mansion on a hillside. Blue clay tile roof and the stone marble gleamed in the basking the sunset. The sight of it took Rin's breath away. Once she was able to regain air she gasped. "Wow, the Tsuchikage picked a nice place for the retreat!" she praised, awed by the beauty of the building.

"Well, it definitely beats going to Iron Country!" Tsume remarked casually. "I almost got frost bite the last time I visited there"

"But why didn't..." Rin turned to Minato. "Hey Minato-sensei"

Minato answered her half-distractedly. "Hm? Yes, Rin?"

"I was wondering... why didn't the Kages meet at Iron?" Rin asked.

Minato gave his student his full attention. "Iron is for more official things I suppose. This however is a—"

"YONDAIME HOKAGE! PREPARE YOURSELF!"

"What the—?" Shikaku whirled his head around just in time to see a white blur rush by and ram his Hokage! It was so fast he couldn't even react.

"What the hell?" Tsume cried. Trying to make sense of what just happened.

"MINATO-SENSEI!" Rin screamed.

When the smoke cleared Minato was using a kunai to hold back a large arm cuff. "I'm all right, Rin" Minato he reassured his student before glaring up at the Raikage. "There are other ways of greeting people you know…A"

Iyoku and Cain, the two cloud-nins that had accompanied the Raikage to the resort exchanged sighs. "The idea of subtlety never entered A-sama's mind...," they remarked.

"You haven't slowed down a bit" The Raikage replied with a smirk.

Minato returned the smirk with one of his own. "All because I sit behind a desk most of the time now doesn't mean I go soft"

The Raikage lowered his arm. "Same for me. I didn't expect you to make it!"

"Well I had no excuse not to come" Minato replied cheerfully. "Earth country is practically in my backyard!"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

'_Man, Yondaime Hokage is something else...'_ Iyoku thought_. 'How can he act so cool with someone who just attacked him as a form of greeting?'_

"I commend you for becoming the Raikage, A. However, I still beat you to the Kage title by two months!" Minato gloated triumphantly.

The Raikage bristled. "Ah, fuck you Minato!" he grumbled.

Minato chuckled good-naturedly.

Despite himself a half smile grew on his face."Grrr... All the same, thanks. I guess" the Raikage added off-handedly.

"Hm. How improper. You are the Raikage, now?" a new voice said. Accompanied by two cloaked associates, Yagura stood at the head at the group who just arrived. He was a short teenager with messy grey hair and a stitch-like scar running down his cheek from under his left eye.

'_Yagura…the Sandaime Mizukage!'_ Minato thought furiously. Just the man he wanted to see.

The Raikage was not amused. "Have you been living under a rock?" he asked in annoyance. "I was inaugurated in as Raikage four months ago!"

Yagura sent him a blank stare. "I have more pressing matters in my own country than to be concerned with such tedious things" Yagura replied. There was no belittling in his tone. He was just extremely blunt. "No matter who is elected Raikage the relationship between our villages will remain the same"

Minato raised his eyebrow. "That's a bit pessimistic don't you think, Yagura-sama?"

"Not at all, Minato-sama. It's simply reality" Yagura replied smoothly. "Tradition is tradition" Turning back to the Raikage, he said, "And it's traditional for the strongest ninja in the village to lead. It's improper to pass the Kage title to the offspring"

"Hey!" One of the cloud bodyguard shouted. "With all due respect, Mizukage, _A_-sama earned it!"

"Cain!" Iyoku hissed to his comrade. "Stay out it!"

Yagura's blank pink eyes flickered over to him. "You would think so" he said simply.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Cain demanded.

"You are _A_'s subject. Of course you would defend his honor—"

"Wrong bitch, I can defend my own!" The Raikage addressed Yagura menacingly. "And I have nothing to prove to a mutant sea-turtle such as you!"

Minato mentally groaned as he stepped in between the two before saying, "Raikage and Mizukage… let's try to get along. We got a weekend ahead of us!"

"I don't remember asking for your intervention, Minato!" _A_ snapped angrily at the Hokage. "This little cracker is asking for it. MOVE!" he ordered.

"It's wise to step aside, Hokage-sama" Yagura insisted dully. He readied his hand on his staff-like pole weapon.

"Minato-sensei!" Rin exclaimed. _'Oh Kami I knew this was a bad idea!'_

Shikaku frowned. "Tsume, prepare to back me up!" he said as he readied his shadow possession jutsu.

"Right!" Tsume growled. The other bodyguards from Cloud and Mist tensed too. Ready to join in the fight if needed, they would not allow any harm to befall their Kage.

"Even at a pleasant private resort, we cannot douse our animosity toward each other. Greetings gentlemen" Jinshin, the Yondaime Kazekage remarked as he appeared. The battle tension in the air was broken. A little disappointed, the Raikage and Mizukage disarmed.

Minato sighed in relief.

The Raikage rolled his eyes. "Great, another cracker" he grumbled. "Where is the Tsuchikage? Let's get this dinner weekend over with!" He snapped as he stormed toward the resort. Iyoku and Cain followed him.

* * *

At dinner the Raikage felt himself losing his appetite. First there was Oonki, the little man with a big mouth and an even bigger ego. He was definitely compensating for something. Then there was Minato who was eating some disgusting salad combination of tomatoes, bananas and pickles topped off with chocolate sauce. The Kazekage hung back at a distance as if he was trying to size them up and the damn Mizukage turtle wouldn't even blink. With his eyebrows twitching, the Raikage forced himself to spoon more soup into his mouth.

Out of the corner of his eye, the Raikage saw Minato twitch suddenly. His hand went to his stomach as he seemed to brace himself, unintentionally catching the attention of everyone in the room. Minato meanwhile wasn't sure what was happening to him but then the fluttering intensified. A gasp came from in between his lips. This must be quickening! His child's first movements and Kushina wasn't here to experience this with him… Suddenly Minato felt someone shaking him frantically. He turned to see it was Rin. "Sensei! Is something wrong?" Before he could answer her, Rin placed her hand on his lower abdomen.

While watching this, the other Kages started getting uneasy. The Raikage dropped his spoon immediately. "Do you attempt to poison us?!"

The Tsuchikage looked insulted. "No! Of course, I wouldn't! How preposterous!" He snapped angrily.

Jinshin even laid down the breadstick he was chewing on. While Yagura just stared knowingly. Minato began to wonder if the old turtle knew of his condition. "I-I am sure it's just ingestion! Please don't concern yourselves about me!" Minato tried to reassure his acquaintances. He stood up. "I must excuse myself for the moment" Rin followed him out the room. Once they reached the privacy of his chambers, Rin asked. "So sensei, what was going on?"

Minato smiled softly as he answered, "…I think the baby moved"

Rin's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Minato nodded. "I wasn't expecting it at first. I thought it was just gas but then there was a fluttery jab—Ah! There it is again!" Minato said excitedly. Minato rubbed his hands across his lower stomach.

Rin smiled for a moment but then her face turned serious as she reprimanded him, "Minato-sensei, you can't be so... so expressive next time. Because there will be other times you cannot show what you are feeling even if it surprises you. No one can find out about your condition!"

Minato sent her a patient look. "I know Rin it's just I wasn't expecting the baby to be moving so soon. It won't happen again, I promise" he reassured her.

Rin seemed appeased by his response as her stern face melted away and an excited sparkle gleamed entered her brown eyes. "Ohhh, I'm just disappointed how I can't feel it yet…pooey" she lamented.

"You can't?" Minato asked.

"No" Rin patted Minato's flat stomach. "It will be at least another month or two before people on the outside can feel the baby's movements … ready to go back?"

"Yeah. I'd better" Minato joked.

* * *

"Nice to see you lived Minato" The Raikage half-joked as Minato remerged from his chambers.

"For the last time, Raikage-sama, I did not poison the food!" Onoki snapped. "Do you think I am a fool to start another war?"

"Let's just put it all behind us," Minato insisted cheerfully. "I am fine and the feast Tsuchikage-sama prepared for us is simply scrumptious!"

"Thank you, Yondaime Hokage"

"Say, Minato, did you have a proposal for us? You mentioned it before you had your little food poisoning episode— " Jinshin remarked.

"For the last time I did not poison the food!"

"Oh, yes. I would to create an alliance of the five Great Nations"

The Sandaime Mizukage was the first to speak up. "There's no reason for Mist to be involved into international affairs" he said blankly.

"Why?" the Raikage asked impatiently, not liking the idea at all. "Don't we already have something like that?"

"Yes, but this is more on an intimate level" Minato tried to explain. "It requires communication between the five villages"

Onoki actually laughed at Minato. "Things are fine the way it is, are we not talking now?"

"It's not the same. This meeting is only held on the promise from surrendering in the Land of Fang and the Gokages haven't meet in Iron Country for nearly two decades." Minato tried to reason. "But with the alliance, the Kages will meet more often. I want to hold personal accountability to all the nations including myself if Konoha is ever to step over the line"

Jinshin shook his head. He looked at Minato suspiciously. "So in other words you want to poke your nose into Sand's business" he said.

Minato was alarmed. "No, not in the least! I just want international unity" Minato inwardly sighed. _'Well that was fail…okay, onto Plan B!'_

"Then I suggest we test our strength in an international Chuunin exam!"

All the other Kages' ears perked up on that one. Go figure. Minato explained the plan. That the five great nations will host Chuunin exams for all their Genins twice a year and spectators from across the countries will come and oversee the matches. It was friendly and efficient way to compete for business by showcasing their village's potential.

A competitive smirk forged on Onoki's shriveled old lips. "Splendid! Now _that_ sounds like an excellent idea!"

Jinshin nodded in agreement. "It sounds interesting. It will give the Daimyos a chance to analyze our countries' strength. I approve"

"I need to warn you all, the Village Hidden in the Clouds is stronger than ever!"

"The one who barks has no teeth" Onoki replies.

"Let me reassure you, old man" _'A' _smirked at the Tsuchikage. "My bite is worse than my bark!"

"Mist will not be involved in such petty games" Yagura stated coldly.

"It's to help improve international relations, how is that petty Yagura-sama?" Minato insisted. "Perhaps it's too soon for an Alliance but I think this conjoint exam may present an opportunity for all of our villages, with our intentions reasonable or not, but certainly not a waste of time"

"I won't beat around the bush... My village is on the verge of civil war" Yagura confessed. "I have no time for such things. Maybe in the distant future but Mist makes no promises"

"I hope so" Minato said sincerely.

"Well then who will host the first exam?" _'_A' asked.

Jinshin half-shrugged. "I suppose Konoha should lead. It's Minato's idea after all"

"Very well, Konoha will host the first annual Chuunin exams. This July" Onoki announced.

Minato raised a blonde eyebrow. "By July?"

"Yes, by July or early fall. It's the only good time for all of us," Onoki said.

Rin inwardly panicked. There was no way Minato would agree to that. It was too much throwing together an exam in such a short frame of time—

"Very well, this August"

Rin's mouth fell open.

The Tsuchikage grinned as he eyed Minato expectedly. "Now show us how it's done, Hokage. We expect a lot from Konoha!"

"And Konoha will deliver" Minato answered by strongly.

Rin sighed. _'Minato-sensei will be like 7ish…no, 8 months pregnant by__ then'_ She thought despairingly. _'I wonder if he's going to be alright…'_

The Kages talked late into the night about the biannual ninja exams expect for Yagura who retreated to his chambers early for the night.

* * *

Two days later on the morning Minato was supposed to disembark he was instead locked away in the privacy of his bathroom while the other Kages were departing. Minato knew it must have looked suspicious but he couldn't help it when his child decided to do backflips. The morning sickness was slowing creeping away but he still found himself a little queasy early in the morning. He never thought he could miss his hourly snack of pasty saltine crackers so much.

"Are you alright sir?" Minato heard Shikaku ask as he lightly tapped his middle finger on the door.

Minato slowly sat up from the toilet. "Yeah…I am now…" he replied. Indeed, he had been doing much better; at least he did not vomit despite the queasiness.

Minato exited the bathroom.

"The other Kages have already left" Shikaku told Minato what he had already expected. "Only the Tsuchikage remains because he wants to see you off"

Minato nodded his head. "Right" he said as walked past Shikaku.

The Nara narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his leader's back. Minato always had a late start in the mornings and he was sensitive about what he ate. That was sure some case of acute gastritis… if only it was that. Maybe it was but there was just something nagging Shikaku in the back of his head. Something serious was going on with Minato but then again it was just a bit too bothersome to deal with it.

* * *

"Thank you for your hospitality. I look forward to the ever closing gap between our villages" Minato said.

Onoki smiled widely. "Aye, as do I!"

Complete hogwash.

Sure, Minato meant what he said but he knew Onoki did not. If old man Onoki could have this way he would use Suna as a foot stool and Konoha as his wasteland. Mist was open-secretly persecuting bloodlines while Cloud was soaking it up. Minato made a mental note to raise security measures for his clans. Kumo was starting to crave Kekkei Genkais a little too much for his liking. Kumo even tried to kidnap his wife when she was a teenager. At this point there was no low they wouldn't sink to.

The Village hidden in the Sand were having a recession. The value of their money had dropped and stagflation rose making them more desperate for business. Minato had half a mind to raise his own country's currency just so the Sand could compete more fairly with them for business. Unfortunately, he knew the elders and the businessmen of his districts would flat out refuse. Plus there was something bothering him about Jinshin… Minato knew how the man worked if he felt like a trapped rat. The Kazekage would be resolved to make desperate attempts that could very well devastate his own country. Suna in Minato's mind was like the wind: ever gushing, unstable and unpredictable. They were allies but only for now until something else came along. Suna would make a deal with the devil and drive the pitchfork into Konoha.

So overall the Gokage dinner accomplished nothing he had hope. Expect giving him more work with the first upcoming annual Chuunin Exams. Minato sighed._ 'Welcome to politics…' _he thought despairingly to himself. Behind the smiles and civility was nothing but underhanded, greedy ambitions. Stuff like this made him wonder why he wanted to be the Hokage in the first place. Strangely enough Minato could not imagine anything but being Hokage.

Suddenly Minato looked up. He noticed that a strange looking crow was watching him through the dense branches of a nearby tree. He did not like the way its dark beady eyes made eye contact with his. The bird looked as though he was calculating... was it _studying_ him? Animals usually studied the forest around them in order to survive but this crow was way too focused on him in particular for Minato's taste.

"Ca! Ca!" the bird croaked. It spread its wings and took off into the sky.

"Minato-sensei?" Rin asked. "Is something wrong?" she could feel his uneasiness.

"Hm? No. It's nothing" Minato offered his student a smile. "Mission accomplished, let's go home"

In the shadows of the forest a man manifested seemingly out of thin air. He wore a hooded cloak that covered his face and hands. He passively watched the Hokage and his comradeship leave the forest. "Hmm…this changes everything…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Days later Kushina found herself pacing around her house. Minato was due back yesterday but it was okay. Dates can change. Sure he didn't write while he was away but it was okay too. He had Rin was with him. Kushina clenched her fist. Finally she decided to go to the ramen stand. She happened to be an emotional eater since she didn't drink. "Ramen makes it all better…" She muttered desperately as she made her way out the door. "…even if its only until the bowl empties"

Kushina made her way to Ichiraku's ramen. It was right after lunch rush-hour so she was sure she would get a seat.

"Another bowl, please! Extra parsley!" a familiar voice requested.

"Eh?" Kushina ears perked up. As she made her way closer until the tails of Minato's hokage coat came into view. WHAT THE HECK? Kushina's eye twitched. Here she was worried about husband's safe return and the first place she finds him at the ramen stand stuffing his face?!

As Minato began to happily chow down on his third ramen bowl, Kushina came up behind him, hands on her hips. "Well, well, well…I now know where I stand"

The hairs on the back of Minato's neck stood up. Cheeks stuffed and noodles dangling from his mouth he turned to face Kushina only inches from his. If Kushina was a good mood she would've had a good laugh.

Minato swallowed his mouthful. "K-K-Kushina-koi! Ah, Ha, ha…I uh, I…I'm back home, honey?" He greeted her nervously. That creepy smile on his wife face only got scarier as she lean in and said, "You would think of nearly being away for over a week that you would come to your sexy wife but noooo. You run to the ramen stand!"

"Of…of course not I, uh, I came here because I knew you would be here!"

"YOU LIAR!" Kushina shook her fist at him. "Minato I swear if you weren't pr—" Kushina bit her tongue just in time. "—_exhausted_ from that long trip I would clobber you—DATTEBANE!"

"T-thank you your mercy, Kushina" Minato gulped knowing full well how bad his wife's left-hook was.

Kushina huffed as she sat down next to Minato on a bar stool and demanded, "Two bowls of soy ramen, Minato's paying!"

"Right away, ma'am" the chief didn't dare to hesitate.

After a moment of awkward silence Minato dared to venture out, "I'm sorry, Kushina, I didn't mean to upset you. I really did miss you" He confessed sincerely.

Kushina sniffled as she picked nails. "…I know you did…I missed you too, Minato"

Minato leaned over and kissed her. "I love you"

Kushina smiled despite herself. She couldn't stay mad at her husband for long, even if she wanted to. Her eyes flickered to his half-finished ramen bowl. With a mischievous grin she asked, "Do you love enough to give me your ramen bowl?" She teased.

Minato rolled eyes as he pushed the remainder over to her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**CM: **Done. This signals the end of politics. Thank you to those who took time to tell me your opinions. I valued each one of them. The poll resulted with for 34 votes for keeping it the same and 15 votes for changing it. I suppose the story will now stay on track. To accommodate both sides I will try to incorporate more Minato/Kushina and more humor in future chapters. Once again, thank you! Your support is highly appreciated.

Special thanks to Maelynae who encouraged me to finish this story. ^_^

**Next chapter:** "The birth of Choji"

.

.


	7. The birth of Choji

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is property of Kishimoto© obviously because if I owned Naruto, I would have not made Tobi's real identity so obvious! Anyone else gave Kishimoto too much credit only to be let down?

**WARNINGS:** this contains male pregnancy or mpreg and NO yaoi. Heterosexual couples only.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6: The birth of Choji**

**...**

It was 12:45 in the afternoon and Minato was starving. Normally he would take an hour break for lunch but unfortunately he was neck high in paperwork. His assistant Mai Hatsu was out filing some documents so she couldn't get his food for him. Luckily for Minato the solution to his problem came walking into his office. "Kakashi, you're back two days early!" he greeted his prized student.

"Hey, sensei" Kakashi greeted him distractedly. He had his nose in one of Jiraiya's novels. "I'm here to turn in my mission report"

"Kakashi… I need a favor" Minato said suddenly in a grave tone.

Kakashi closed his book and gave Minato his full attention. "Yes, sensei?"

"I need you to run down to Ichiraku's and bring me back two herbal chicken ramen bowls with extra parsley" he said in all seriousness.

Kakashi stared at Minato with a slight face fault. "…What?" he asked finally. "Come again, sensei?"

"You heard me correctly the first time" Minato said. "This is a D-ranked mission. Go"

"Err… could I not take this assignment…?" Kakashi asked, trying to get out of it. "Or maybe I can go later…"

Taking Kakashi 'plight' into consideration, Minato nodded. "Okay then, can you go get my food 20 minutes from now?"

Kakashi blink owlishly. "Uh, no"

"Then 30 minutes from now?"

"No"

"40 minutes from now?"

"No"

"50 minutes?"

"No"

Minato's lips went thin. Annoyed, he asked, "A whole **hour **from now?"

"Uhhh…"

That must have been the wrong answer. Kakashi literally flinched back when he saw Minato's face darken with a thunderous frown. It practically scared the crap out of him. Minato only gave enemies that look when he was about to slit their throats!

"Sen…Sensei-"

"You are unbelievable!" Minato snapped suddenly.

Almost too scared to ask, Kakashi only managed to say, "…wha?"

"I saved your ungrateful ass numerous times and you can't find the decency to get me some damn ramen? If not for your sensei then at least your Hokage but noooo" Minato ranted angrily.

Kakashi held up his hands in defense. "Now, now sensei—"

"Don't sensei me and get out of my office!"

"Minato-sensei, wait a moment-"

"Out!"

"But-"

Minato pointed toward the door. "OUT" he stressed.

Kakashi practically ran to the door.

It was 15 minutes later before Minato decided to go get his own lunch when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in" Almost guardedly, Kakashi entered the room with his peace offerings. "Hey sensei…" in his hands were two steaming bowls of herbal chicken ramen. "I got your order"

Minato looked up sharply. "So, you decided to do the mission after all?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry Kakashi. One, I did not officially give you the assignment so you are not getting paid and two, I don't want ramen anymore—"

"WHAT?" Kakashi's lone eye went wide as a saucer with disbelief. "B-But you…you! You gave me the killing intent and…ughh" Kakashi just sighed. He didn't have the faintest clue why his sensei was acting so weird today but decide to just surrender. Pissing off someone who can end your life in .31 of a second was not a good idea. "Then what do you want, Sensei?"

"I want pork buns with raspberries" Minato said. As an afterthought he added, "…Maybe in some sweet and sour sauce." He smacked his lips a little.

'_Ew'_ Kakashi thought but kept his opinion to himself. "Do you want the pork buns in the sweet and sauce?" he asked instead.

Minato's nose twitched. "Ew, no! On the raspberries of course!" he corrected him.

Kakashi made a face. Noticing the look Minato asked, "What?"

"Nothing…nothing at all…." Kakashi motioned to the two ramen bowls in his hands. "What will I do with these?"

Minato looked at the bowls thoughtfully and sighed. "No need to be wasteful… I'll eat them as a snack while you go get my pork buns and raspberries drenched in sweet and sour sauce" Minato answered decisively as he took the bowls out of Kakashi's hands.

Minato carefully put away his documents in a folder before sitting down at his desk and proceeded to eat the ramen.

Kakashi just stood there staring at him. How did Minato-sensei even have the room in his stomach to eat all that? Not including the food he was going to go get. He never saw his sensei eat so much in one setting. Geeze, if these were those so called sympathy pains, he would hate to see if he was actually pregnant. Kakashi surpassed a shudder at the mere thought. Thank goodness men couldn't have children!

Swallowing his mouthful Minato looked up. "Why are you still here?"

"Um…No reason in particular; see yah in 15 minutes" Kakashi teleported out of his office.

While waiting for his order at Hanami dango Kakashi contemplated the situation. Rin was still dodging him as of late and his sensei's Akimichi sized hunger only added to the mystery. "That's it... I'm going to get to the bottom of this!' Kakashi swore out loud, shocking all the occupants in the restaurant. "Um…Sir, your order" The cook said as he handed his dumplings and fruit cup in a takeout box.

"Thanks" Kakashi took the bag and left. He delivered it to his sensei who not only had finished the ramen bowls but dug into the pork buns with vigor. His eye twitched. Sympathy pains his butt. And Kakashi knew where he should go…straight to the kyuubi's mouth! Full of resolve Kakashi made his way until a local bookshop owner walked out and placed up a sign. The 'Naughty Heels' series volume 1 through 8 was for sale in Konoha! Kakashi's eyes bulged. Jiraiya had mentioned he was writing a mini-series. Without realizing it Kakashi squealed. "Okay, detour! Books first, Namikaze residence second!"

* * *

About 82.58 ryo lighter, Kakashi eventually arrived on the Namikaze's doorstep. "Good afternoon, Kushina-san!" Kakashi greeted his sensei's wife unusually merrily. Who wouldn't be merry with Naughty Heels in his grasp to read soon as he leave here with answers?

"Afternoon, Kakashi!" Kushina greeted him cheerily. "My, am I getting company today or what?"

"Hm?" Kakashi wondered. He was escorted to the living where he saw large woman sitting on the couch. "Oh, Akimichi-san" He recognized the lady to be Choza Akimichi's wife. She had short brown hair and a plump face but she was very cute despite the weight. Most Akimichis liked their women 'big-boned' anyway.

"Kakashi-san" she greeted him warmly. "Takuma-san is fine, dear"

As chubby as most Akimichi wives are, Takuma was especially large around the waist. Her belly was too round and firmly protruded to be mistaken for belly fat. "Forgive me, Takuma-san for being so forward but are you pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes" Takuma stroked her swollen stomach. "I'm 35 weeks"

"Oh, congratulations" Kakashi replied politely.

"Thank you"

"Say, Kakashi, can you lend me a hand in the kitchen?" Kushina asked nicely. "I want to bring out some tea and snacks"

Kakshi nodded. "Sure"

Kakashi placed his books down near the couch and followed Kushina into the kitchen. While the two were preparing refreshments Takuma began to fell weird. Takuma groaned softly from the living room as she rubbed her bulging stomach. She wasn't sure what was happening at first but then she…popped.

"K-Kushina!" Takuma gasped. "My water's broke!"

"WHAT?" Kushina cried nearly dropping the cooking tray in shock. "But you're not due for another week!"

Kakshi paled but for a different reason. He hurried back to the living room. "GAAHH! MY BOOKS! NOOO!" Kakashi cried as he fell on his knees before the amniotic soaked pile.

"The baby's coming... it's coming- AHHHH!" Takuma screamed as the first contraction came into play. Kushina and Kakashi exchanged wide-eyed looks. Takuma was having a baby... At home… And who does she have to help her? A clueless teenager and an equally clueless woman.

Kushina breathed. Okay, She was the adult…she had to be calm. She had to be focused! But all her focus went down the drain when Takuma screamed again. "Takuma—OH MY KAMI! OH MY KAMI!" Kushina panicked. "Kakashi! What are we going to do? WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" She exclaimed hysterically while shaking the poor sliver haired boy. In deed Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze was nothing more but a clueless woman who was scared out of her mind.

Kakashi sweat-dropped. "Uh…get, help? OW!" he exclaimed when Kushina dropped him.

"Right!" Kushina grinned. "Help! How should be we do this?"

Kakashi was about to volunteer but then Kushina exclaimed, "Minato! He can use his hirashin! Now how did Minato show me that emergency reverse summon.…" She muttered to herself.

* * *

Mai Hatsu squeaked as a gush of wind blew by her desk. Her eyes barely caught a yellow and white streak. You think by working a year under these conditions she would be used to her boss's antics about now. She shook her head. Minato hurried into the men's restroom. It's not like he could mark a urinal. What if someone just happened to be using the one he marked? Yeeeeeaah. Awkward. Minato breathed a loud sigh of relief as he unzipped his pants and let natural flow. It was like running through wide open plains with blossoming flowers, blue skies and the smell of spring on the wind…

Kushina made the hand signs Minato had shown her, focused her chakra and called out, "Reverse summon jutsu!"

Minato was still peeing when he was summoned. Instead of happily peeing in his urinal he was instead unloading in his own living room…in front of his wife…in front of Choza's wife, Takuma and in front of his student, Kakashi. Kakashi watched with horror as his sensei's pee finished off his beloved books. Kakashi swore he would never touch them again! Takuma, forgot her pain and stared. Blushing like mad, she had to admit the Yondaime was truly a man among men.

"WHEW!" Kushina pinched her nose and waved her hand in front of face. She instantly regretted cooking asparagus for dinner last night. "No more asparagus for you mister!"

That's when reality came back to smack Minato in the face. He trembled as he calmly zipped his pants back up. "…Kushina, why?" With his face turning red, Minato asked thinly. "Why are you summoning me here while I'm trying to take a leak?"

Kushina squeaked at the icy tone. "M-My bad, Minato-koi!" She apologized quickly. "But I really need your help!"

Minato relaxed. Anger gone and worried filled he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Takuma-chan's in labor! I need you to bring a midwife here pronto!"

"…Alright!" Minato agreed. Getting a handle on the situation he ordered, "Kushina, go help Takuma-san lay down on a bed. I'll be right back with some help!"

"Right! Thanks, Minato"

"WAIT!" Kakashi cried out. "Take me with you, sensei!" But it was too late; in a yellow flash his sensei was already gone and so was his only escape route, damnmit!

"Kakashi! Help me get Takuma-chan to the guest bedroom. Kushina ordered. "Minato's right. The couch isn't the best place for a baby to be born!"

Getting Takuma to the bedroom was not an easy task for Kakashi. Thinking that Kushina was pregnant, he placed most of the Akimichi's weight on his shoulders as they trudged along the hallway. Once they got Takuma to the bed, it creaked horribly. Takuma gasped in alarm. "K-Kushina-chan! The frame isn't made of steel?"

"No, why—"

"EEEK!" Takuma let out an abrupt scream as the bed collapsed under her weight. Takuma groaned in embarrassment and pain. "I-I'm so sorry!"

"Never mind that, Takuma!" Kushina replied earnestly, actually feeling worse that the bed gave up on the hefty woman rather than her ruined furniture. She patted her friend's shoulder soothingly. "Just focus on yourself, on your baby"

"Thank you…"

True to his word, Minato was back with Rin and another medic two minutes later.

"This…will be my first!" Rin admitted nervously.

The older medic smiled warmly, "It'll be okay, I'll guild you"

"Thank you" Rin nodded appreciatively.

"I'll be back. I'm going to find Choza" Minato announced before he disappeared again.

Kakshi's eyes widen. There was no way he was going to get involved in this! "The medics are here, so I'll just be going now—" A clumpy hand grabbed onto Kakashi's wrist. "Please don't leave me!" Takuma cried. "This is scary!"

Kakashi's eye twitched. _'Lady, you have no idea!'_

Kushina grabbed Takuma's other hand. "Don't worry Takuma! Kakashi and I will be here all the way!"

Kakshi groaned but Takuma's scream drowned out his cry of dismay. Takuma's labor was progressing faster than expected. By the time Minato made it back with Choza, Takuma was already starting to push. Not only did he bring Choza but he also brought along the Akimichi's best friends, Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka. He found the three together at some restaurant sharing a late lunch.

"AHHHHHH!" a scream ranged out.

"Honey!" Choza called as he rushed to the bedroom. Minato and the others remained outside. As Takuma screamed again, Minato felt his heart quickening as his eyes widen in fear. By Kami! That…that sounds horrible!" He didn't realize he had said that out loud.

"Best get used to it. Kushina will be having your kid soon" Shikaku remarked.

"Ah, but before that, our kids will be born!" Inoichi announced proudly.

Minato's eyes widen. "Wow, you're both expecting too?"

Shikaku nodded. "For the both of us this September"

Minato grinned. "Congratulations!" He bumped fist with Shikaku and Inoichi.

"Thanks! I can't wait until my son is born! With Choza's kid, Shikaku's and mine the Shika-Ino-Cho team will go on into next generation!" Inoichi bragged.

"Oh, you know the gender already?" Minato asked.

Shikaku rolled his eyes. "No he doesn't" he snipped. "Heck, I don't even know what my child is yet"

Inoichi twitched. "A guy can dream, Shikaku"

"Dreaming doesn't make y chromosomes" The Nara replied wisely.

"Anyway, I find it a bit fascinating that our wives are pregnant around the same time" Minato remarked. "Something in the water?" he joked.

Shikaku snorted. "More like something in the vodka! That 25th birthday bash Jiraiya-sama threw for you did a lot of people in for parenthood, Minato. Including yourself" He shook his head with amusement. "You think we would have learned from our teenage years that booze and condoms don't mix!"

Minato chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. The atmosphere of merriment was stripped bare by Takuma's cries. Minato paled feeling much sympathy for the laboring mother. _'How do women deal with this? Wait….'_ That's when he realized that all too soon he would have to go through the same thing! An uneasy feeling settled at the bottom of his stomach. Minato made a mental note to tell Biwako he wanted a cesarean section. It was another 20 minutes and lots of screaming later, before an infant's cry was heard.

Inoichi breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally!"

A moment later, Choza exited the room, fidgeting with excitement he boomed. "It's a boy!"

"So what are you going to name him?" Shikaku asked.

"Well we didn't know the sex at first so we decided if it was a boy, we name him Choji. If it was a girl, we name her Choyuri… so his name is Choji!" Choza announced proudly. There was a round of applause and many more congratulations.

"Congrats! How is Takuma-san?" Minato asked.

"She's worn out, but fine. They're both healthy! Come see for yourselves!"

Since they couldn't all fit in the room, the three men stood at the door way. Takuma's face beamed with love and pride as she held her newborn. A spot of brown hair on his crown and large red cheeks, Choji looked absolutely adorable! Especially how he chewed on his tiny little fists. Minato chuckled. Coming into the world wanting to eat was a sign of a true Akimichi!

"How are you holding up, Takuma-san?" Minato asked.

"Fine…I'm tired but it was all worth it. Thank you everyone" she said sincerely before pulled her son closer to her.

"I'm sure it was…" Minato replied. Before he could stop himself, a tear ran down his cheek. _'Oh kami… me and my hormones!'_ he mentally groaned.

Kushina sniggered in amusement. "You don't have to cry, Minato" she nudged him gently. "You sentimental sap!"

"I… I can't help it" Minato sniffled. He wiped away the tears with the end of his sleeve.

That's when Kakashi came lumbering out of the room, finally free! Hair disheveled and eye twitching. He had witness what others have described as beautiful but to him it was the nastiest thing he ever saw! He was really happy for the Akimichi's and their newest addition but just wished in wasn't there to witness the event. Even worse he got no answers from Kushina. Kakashi sighed tiredly. "What a nightmare…" As he made his way to exit Kakashi just knew this day couldn't possibly get worse—

"Oh, Kakashi…" A voice sung behind him. "Take this with you!" Kakshi turned back to see Kushina smiling toothy while holding out his urine and amniotic fluid stained books to him.

—And yet it did.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

…

**CM:** Now that I think about it, I should have named this chapter "Kakashi's Bad Day." ^_^

**Next time:** "Kermit the Frog"

.


	8. Kermit the Frog

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is property of Kishimoto© obviously because if I owned Naruto I would have killed off several main supporting characters in The Shinobi World War Arc in order to show the true, harsh reality of war.

**WARNINGS:** this contains male pregnancy or mpreg and NO yaoi. Heterosexual couples only.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 7: Kermit the Frog**

**...**

Minato stared down in wonder at his bloated stomach. His washboard six-pack stomach could resist no longer and had finally given away to form a tender curve. Located right under his belly button was a small mound that was about the size of a grapefruit and it bulged out right in-between his zippers; inhibiting him from zipping his pants up.

"Hey Minato! What's up? Are you ready to go?" Kushina came up. She was dressed in her common clothes. Wearing, a light blue low rise jean skirt that came all the way down to her knees, some casual sandals and a reddish-orange T-shirt.

They were supposed to be going to the Tree viewing party or a Hanami with their closest friends. The cherry blossoms were beautiful this year and since they had already missed the Ume party, they decided to make it up. Minato looked back at his wife. "There goes my favorite pair of jeans" he told her.

Almost transfixed, Kushina walked toward Minato. Gingerly she ran her hand across his stretched flesh. "Wow, it's really, real…this is actually happening!" she squealed excitedly.

"Of course it's real" Minato said as a matter-of-factly.

"Hey, little one, hey! This is mommy, your faaaaaaavorite parent! Tee-hee!" Kushina talked to his stomach.

Minato rolled his eyes. "Who deemed you as our baby's favorite?"

"Because I say so!" Kushina patted the bulge happily before looking back up at Minato. "I guess it's sweatpants for you from now on, mister! Gotta make room for junior!"

"Yeah… I guess so…" Minato said with less enthusiasm. The thought of getting bigger suddenly didn't sound so appealing anymore. At first he was excited at the prospect of growing large, round and heavy with child but now that it was actually happening, Minato realized how much control he was (in reality) losing over his own body. How could he have been deceiving himself for so long to think that he was still in control?

Minato slid off his jeans, refolded them and placed them at the bottom of his drawls. It wasn't just his body. It was _their_ body. He was sharing it willingly with his child for only a short little while. He turned back to see that Kushina was still staring at him. Minato felt uncomfortable by the stare. He already felt self-conscious about his changing body but now he felt even worse. "What is it?" he asked finally.

"N-Nothing!" Kushina said, quickly turning away. Minato could hear Kushina snickering.

"What is it?" Minato asked again. This time his voice sounded a bit irritable.

"Nothing…tee-hee!" Kushina slapped her hand over her mouth to stiff a giggle.

Minato sent her a look. "Kushina…" he said sternly.

"Oh, Minato it's nothing! Oh…oh alright!" Kushina gave in. "It's just when I looked at you and …. And at your belly while you wear those green boxers…you remind me of K-…tee-hehehehehe!" Kushina giggled again at her own private joke.

Minato's eye twitched. "Remind you of what?"

"You know your toad summonings…how they have a fat body and scrawny legs…" Kushina's whole frame shook as she tried to hold in her laughter.

A vein popped out on Minato's forehead.

Kushina continued, "But you know you reeeeeally remind me more of Kermit the frog than any old toad!" Kushina by then couldn't take it anymore. She burst out laughing. "Bahahahahahaha!"

Minato jaw dropped. Oh the cheek! "I-I do not have scrawny legs!" he snipped.

"Well compared to this…" Kushina patted Minato's round stomach. "…they do appear a bit lanky! Tee-Hehehehehe!"

Minato cried out in frustration. "You are _so _wrong! You know that?" he said in a strangled tone. Kushina was still laughing her butt off. Minato began to doubt his wife even cared.

Kushina wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well, hahaha… I have to henge that bulge…" She made the necessary hand signs. "Transformation henge: Mirror illusion jutsu!" Kushina's form flickered for a moment before she stabilized. A small almost unnoticeable bulge appeared under her shirt. She turned to the side. "Is this size okay, Minato?"

"Yeah" Minato agreed. "I going to change my pants and put on my henge" he told her.

"Okay, I'll be waiting down stars. Hurry up!" Kushina said and left.

"I'll be right down" Minato called after her. He sighed as he pulled out some comfy sweatpants. "I can't wait to see you" Minato told his unborn baby sincerely. "For more reasons than one…"

.

* * *

.

It was a bit strange at first to see but by now, most Konoha citizens have gotten used to seeing their Yondaime eating in his office. For the past few months, it has been near impossible to see Minato without either a half-eaten sweet bean roll or an open pack of beef jerky. The sight of a half-eaten ramen bowl on his desk was considered the norm.

The ramen was sometimes instant out of a sty-form cup but most of the time it came in a porcelain bowl, fresh cooked from Ichiraku's stand which was by the way getting really good business. Once people saw their Yondaime eating there on the daily basics, the place dramatically boomed.

For some reason, Minato just couldn't eat enough to satisfy his hunger. Biwako joked it was his body playing catch up. Even so this was getting out of hand. Minato was starting to wonder if he had an ancestor that was an Akimichi. Speaking of the Akimichi, a clansman was reporting in from his latest mission.

"Choza, one more thing"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Are those Oreos?"

Indeed, it was a pack of Oreo minis. With an amused chuckle, Chouza handed over the snack bag. "Here you are, sir"

Minato's eyes lit up. "Thanks! I'll pay you back" he promised as he tore eagerly into the package.

Chouza shook his head. "For all you have done for Takuma and me, there's no need! Take care, Minato-kun" He said kindly before leaving.

The hunger was persistent, even into the night. As he slept in bed, Minato's mind would think. Smacking his lips a little, Minato finally gave in and rose. Kushina consciousness returned as she felt the bed shift. "Hm…?" She was a light sleeper. As amazing as it was, it was Minato who slept like the dead. "Minato…" she yawned. "Where are you going?" she asked sleepily.

"Ah, well I'm just going to the convenience store…." Minato admitted with a sheepish grin, "I want some Oreos. Choza gave me some this afternoon but I'm craving some more"

Instantly alert, she untangled the sheets from her legs and clumsily climbed out of bed. "I-I'll go get it! You get back in bed!"

"But-"

"Stay!" Kushina gently pushed Minato back down on the bed. She threw on a standard kimono and jogged down to the nearest supermarket. Most of them were closed expect for a convenient store on the corner of Brashwood Drive. "Ho, ho! You should send that husband of yours out on these errands!" the cashier teased Kushina as she rung up her items.

"Well I would but uh, um Minato had a rough day at work today and I didn't want to disturb him" Kushina made up an excuse quickly. "He can use all the rest he can get"

With a twinkle in her eye, Mrs. Guzen replied, "I'm afraid he needs to get used to these sleepless nights. Once that baby comes, neither of you will get a decent night's sleep for several months." Kushina sent her a smile before accepting her change.

"Minato, hey, Minato!" Kushina shook him awake once she returned home.

"…Hm?" Minato groaned as Kushina stirred him from sleep.

"I have your oreos, sweetie" Kushina told him. She dangled the blue package right in front of his face.

Minato yawned. "Okay, just put it on my nightstand… thanks, koi"

"But weren't you craving them?"

"I'll eat it tomorrow….zzzz…"

A vein pulsed on Kushina's forehead. "Minato!"

"….Zzzzzzzzzz…." he was already in dreamland surrounding by a mountainside of oreos.

"Grrrrr!"

.

* * *

.

"Good morning, Minato-sensei, Kushina-chan!" Rin said brightly as the couple arrived early the next morning for their prenatal appointment. Minato greeted his student cheerily while Kushina stiffed a yawn. Then the couple dropped their henges. Rin chuckled as one bump vanished from one and popped out on the other.

Following Rin's train of thought, Minato rubbed his stomach. Sending her a wryly smile he remarked, "It's like a magic show, heh…" Minato was starting to think his ballooning stomach was from the food he'd eaten, not from the ever-growing baby he was housing. "Please don't tell me all women are like this" Minato begged suddenly, "Cause I'm just so hungry! Is this even normal?"

Rin laughed behind her hand. "Well, it varies from pregnancy to pregnancy but yeah the hunger is normal. Think of it as your body playing catch up from your first trimester. You know with the morning sickness you could barely eat much less keep anything down."

Rin lead Minato to where the scale was. "Please step on the scale"

Like a little kid who was afraid of being scolded, Minato reluctantly took baby steps toward the scale. "I was afraid of this…" Minato moaned, expecting the worst. He stepped on the scale.

"155… you've gained about seven pounds in total so far…Great job, sensei!" Rin grinned. "That's about right" She wrote it down on his chart.

Minato blinked disbelievingly. "…Really?"

Rin nodded. "Really"

"Ah…" Minato looked relieved.

"WHAT?" Kushina shrieked. "He's been starving me and the village out of Oreos and you mean to tell me he's only gain a small amount of weight?!" The redhead shouted incredulously.

"Heeey!" Minato pouted. "I don't eat _that _much!"

"Oh?" Kushina questioned. "Do I also have to mention that noodle imports have gone up lately?"

Minato cringed. "Kushina-chan, that's a low blow!" He grumbled. "And as if you are not partially to blame for that…" he muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, for Minato, Kushina heard him.

Kushina raised an eyebrow. "What are you implying?"

"At least I have a reason to eat" Minato told her. "You don't and yet you sit there binging right along with me!"

Kushina gaped. Minato did NOT just say that to _her _face. "Well what am I supposed to do?" she demanded. "Salivate a river while you eat?"

Rin cleared her throat nervously. "I…um…I think an easy way to settle this is to have Kushina get on the scale," she suggested.

"Fine!" Kushina agreed. She turned toward Minato. "I'll even bet you Ichiraku's ramen!"

"Deal" Minato said.

Kushina crackled, "Salt ramen here I come!" and stepped on the scale. The needle moved a little further than expected. Okay, maybe a LOT more than expected.

"You have gained 13 pounds, Kushina-san—"

"WHHHHHAAAATTT?" the redhead demanded. "This thing must be broke! Off balanced or something!"

Rin nodded, "Yeah, it's off balanced by _**you**_ Kushina-san" she said politely.

Kushina pulled her long hair in aggravation. "Arrrggghhhh! This is sooo not faaaaair!" she wailed.

Minato bit back a chuckle as he said, "Justice is served. And it comes with Ichiraku's ramen!"

"Shut up, Namikaze!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

**Next chapter:** "Minato's true origins"

.


	9. Minato's Origins

.

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is property of Kishimoto©

**WARNINGS:** this contains male pregnancy or mpreg and NO yaoi. Heterosexual couples only.

**CM:** After getting my wisdom teeth extracted the other day, I've decided to write up the next chapter as a distraction. I would also like to thank you guys for the reviews and your support. It's much appreciated! ^_^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 8: Minato's Origins**

**…**

"Kushina, I'm home!" Minato called as he entered the front door. "The meeting didn't go over as expected!" He explained as he released his genjutsu.

"Welcooooome Hooooome!" Kushina singed as she sprinted into the room with arms wide open. Minato grinned as he held out his arms. But instead of running into his arms Kushina dived lower and wrapped her arms around his paunch. "Did you have a good day today? I bet daddy feed you lots of ramen! Yes he did, yes he did!" she cooed the baby in his belly. Once she was done she greeted her husband. "Hey, Minato-koi!"

"Gee, nice afterthought, Kushina" Minato grumbled.

"Sorry but I can't help it! You just keep getting bigger and bigger! And it sorta draws my attention" Kushina squealed as she eyed Minato's expanding middle. "From the front I can't tell you're pregnant too much until you turn to the side and then it looks like you swallowed a honeydew melon whole!"

Minato groaned before scoffing, "And you like reminding me of it…"

While rubbing her cheek against his stomach, Kushina squealed. "You look soooo cute!" she confessed.

Minato sent his wife a disapproving look. "I'm not attractive like this" he disagreed. Looking down at his baby bump he said, "I feel like a hippopotamus"

Kushina stood up and kissed the tip of his nose. "Then you are a very cute hippo" she replied good-naturedly. "Yes you are, yes you are!" she cooed him.

"Kushinaaaa!" Minato whined.

Deciding she had tortured the poor man enough, Kushina back away. While heading back to the living room she asked, "So how was your day, koi?"

Minato wiggled out of his Hokage coat. "Same old thing, you?" he asked as he placed his cape on the coat rack.

"Well I did the laundry and then I decided to start on a baby book today!" Kushina replied cheerfully.

Minato smiled. He walked into the living room to see it cluttered with white and pink lace, cardboard paper and many photos scattered about. "So, what did you decide to add for today?"

"Our family trees" she answered.

The smile on Minato's lips died instantly. Kushina didn't notice as she continued. "And I couldn't find a picture of your father. So who was he, Minato?" she asked curiously. "You only told me about your mother, Umi"

Minato was silent in a rather eerie way. Kushina looked over her shoulder and asked again. "…I …" Minato sighed long and hard. "I really don't want to talk about it, Kushina" He admitted in a small voice. "Here…" picking up a portrait photo out of the pile on the living room table, he handed it to Kushina. "Just add my mother for now"

Kushina's smile fell. "But Minato…"

"Here" he said again.

Kushina frowned. This wasn't healthy. "Minato what are you—"

"Fine, Kushina!" Minato finally snapped. "I don't know who my father was! Are you happy now!?"

"Ah…what?" Kushina asked unsure.

"…You know what I'd said" Minato sniffled. He didn't know why he felt so vulnerable all of a sudden…stupid hormones.

Kushina looked away. In a small voice she answered, "Not really…"

Minato calmed down as he glazed at his wife. He sat down next to her on the couch. "I was sort of…" Minato trailed as he scratched the back of his head uneasily. He hunched over shamefully before explaining, "I think I was conceived from a fling... A one night stand" he admitted quietly.

Kushina didn't know what to say to that. "…Oh…"

Minato hung his head even lower. "Yeah, Mom never told me who he was…"

"…Well…" Kushina bit her lip, trying to think of a dignified way out of this awkward situation. After thinking of one, her face lit up in a smile as she said, "Well it was the best split second decision Umi ever made in her life"

Minato looked up in surprise.

"To the best of her ability she raised her son into a good man who became the love of my life, the father of our daughter and the Hokage of Konoha no sato" Minato gave her a grateful smile but then he paused. "Wait… did you say daughter?"

"Yeah"

Minato blinked. "You want our baby to be a girl?" he asked.

Kushina's eyes lit up. "Of course I do! I'm gorgeous and you're so feminine—"

"Hey!"

"—it's a compliment Minato. Between the two of us, our baby will be breathtakingly beautiful!" Kushina answered with a tender look on her face. "Besides, I always wanted a girl named Akane!"

Minato chuckled a bit. "Kushina... it's a bit too soon to even talk about names. What if it's a boy?" he reasoned.

Kushina snorted. "Oh please, Minato! It's going to be a girl"

"…But there is a 50-50 chance-"

"Dattebane! It's a girl!" Kushina said with a hint of finality.

Minato barely restrained rolling his eyes. "Fine theoretically if it is girl… Why do you want one?"

"Because she's going to be everything am not" Kushina replied.

Kushina's answer caught Minato off-guard. "Things like…?"

"Beautiful, gentle, smart and thoughtful..." Kushina trailed. Looking up hopefully at Minato she confessed. "I want her to be just like you!"

"But Kushina you are those things" Minato told her sincerely.

Kushina giggled. "Oh Minato you're such a flirt!"

Minato frowned. "I'm serious…"

Kushina pecked a kiss on his cheek before changing the subject, "So about your dad, do you have any idea who he is or you just don't want to know?" Kushina asked.

Minato let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his shaggy locks. Apparently Kushina was still very self-conscious about herself after all these years Minato contemplated before he admitted quietly, "Yeah, I think I may know who he was…"

"Really!?" Kushina piped. "Well who?"

"Well you see…when I was kid, probably around four years old, I was going grocery shopping with my mother when…"

—**FLASH BACK—**

"_Mina-chan!" Umi cooed. "You are getting be a big boy! You are almost old enough to join the academy"_

"_I wanna show everybody that I will be the next Hokage!"_

_Umi giggled at her son's excitement. "Just two more years, be patient little one" _

_Minato nodded. "Yes mommy"_

"_Now will you help me out, Mina-chan? I need you to go to aisle 6 and grab a jar of peanut butter. The creamy spread"_

_Minato smiled. He was always eager to help. "Yes, mommy! I'll be right back!" he answered immediately before rushing off. The jar was on a lower shelf so Minato was able to get it easily. Proud of himself, Minato hurried back. Just as he was about to turn the corner when…"You!" He heard someone shout. It sounded like his mother. Minato decided to halt and peek over. _

_A tall man was standing there right in front of his mother with a grocery basket tucked under his arm. He had teal eyes and a handsome face. His long light-blue hair fell down to his waist. He was causally dressed and had a confident yet gentle aura about him. "Hello, Umi-chan—" He tried to greet her._

"_Don't 'chan' me! Umi or Umi-san is fine" Minato's mother snipped. _

_The man looked a little stung at the command but complied. "It's been five years, Umi-san" He said quietly. _

"_I didn't think you would want to see me, Dan-san" Umi remarked. Minato's eyes widen. He could almost hear the resentment building up in her usually sweet and soft voice. Her aggressive demeanor made him uneasy. His stormy blue eyes flickered over to the stranger who was distressing her. The one she had called 'Dan'._

_Dan must have felt it too. He winced back a little. "Umi, please don't be like that. It's not like I had been avoiding you!" he pleaded. "I was stationed in Rain country for the last four and a half years" he explained. "But even before I left the village, I haven't seen you at all…" he trailed off, looking at her inquisitively._

_Umi gnashed her teeth. "Fine, I was out of Konoha for about two years visiting family in the Land of Waves if you must know—"_

"_Hey kid, why are you standing there?" Dan asked, noticing little Minato's presence._

_Minato visibly jerked. Sheepishly, with his eyes on the ground he walked back to Umi and held the jar up to her. "I…I got the peanut butter…"_

_Forcing another smile to her lips, Umi took the jar from Minato. "Thank you Mina-chan"_

_His shyness leaving him all at once, Minato responded brightly, "You're welcome, mommy!" _

_Dan's eyebrows rose. "M-Mommy…?" he stuttered looking back up at Umi in shock._

"_I…I guess a-a lot change can happen in five years, eh?" Umi stammered obviously trying to play it cool and failed._

_Trying to be friendly, Dan sent Minato a kind smile. "Well…hello there, I'm Dan. Who might you be?" He asked gently. _

_Minato unconsciously held onto his mother's dress as he looked shyly up at the stranger. "I…I'm Minato…" he decided add his last name. "…Namikaze, Dan-san"_

_Dan looked up sharply at Umi before looking back down at Minato. He then asked the little boy, "Minato, can you please tell me how old you are?"_

_A little nervously, Minato was about to open his mouth to answer when a slender hand closed in over his lips. "Minato, we are leaving to go to the check out counter" Umi ordered in a stern tone._

_Dan frowned. "Umi…"_

"_Good-day, Dan-san" Umi said with a hint of finality. She looked down at Minato expectedly. "Minato, what do you say when you are about to depart?"_

"_Ah!" Minato quickly bowed his head politely to the cerulean haired man. "It was nice meeting you, bye-bye Dan-san!" he managed to say before being dragged away by this mother. Over his shoulder he could see Dan watching them go. The man seemed troubled as if he was agonized with some sort of internal conflict or maybe he just had a tummy-ache. Minato didn't know._

_._

_._

_._

_It was a few days later when Minato saw the blue haired man again. It was late at night. Almost at 11 o' clock that night there was the paddle patter of small feet echoing off of the wooden floors. Minato groggily was making his way back to his room after having used the toilet when he heard voices coming from downstairs. Rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes, Minato went to investigate. _

"_Oh forget this!" Minato heard his mother snap. "Why did I even let you in here?!"_

_Remembering how he was caught peeking last time. Minato carefully crouched down near the end of the hallway. He hid behind a large porcelain vase. It was that man again and this time he was sitting down at the kitchen table. Silently, Minato saw how Dan's eyes seemed to sharpen as he looked over at his mother clearly frustrated. In a stern but quiet voice he said, "Umi, if he is my son. I have a right to see him—"_

"_You made it pretty clear you didn't want me in your life after that night!" Umi almost yelled. "Why do you care? Aren't you now dating that big breasted girl, Tsutsu?"_

_Dan's frown darkened. "Her name is Tsunade Senju and yes, I am currently dating her. In fact she is my fiancée"_

_His answer seemed to disappoint his mother. Umi deflated as she sunk back down in her chair. "Darn it all! The only time I got totally smashed in my whole life and…" she trailed and sighed. Her countenance softened as she confessed sincerely, "Minato… as unexpected and unplanned as he was: he was the best thing that ever happened to me… I love him dearly…" _

"_Umi, listen…" Dan began, choosing his words carefully. "I know we messed up that night at the Crystal Palace but this isn't about us… this is about Minato" he said earnestly._

_Umi seemed to wince a little._

"_And Minato deserves to know me. I will do everything in my power to support both of your needs—"_

"_I can take care of us without your charity!"Umi snapped angrily. "Who do you think you are anyway? How do you even know Minato is your son? There were others!"_

_Dan reeled back as if had been slapped. "W-What?" His shock then turned to anger. "Umi, stop saying nonsense! Do you even realize what you are implying?" He asked. "I know you are not that type of girl! I respect you too much for that!"_

_Umi was on the verge of angry tears. "You don't even care, much less know! You don't understand anything!"_

"_I understand—"_

"_No, you don't!"_

"_Umi please, I know this is difficult for you—"_

"_Darn straight it is!" Umi retorted. She sent Dan a scorching glare. "You know what Dan, Minato may be the best thing that ever happened to me but you were definitely the worst!"_

_Dan sweat-dropped a little but then he sighed in defeat. "Considering what happened I guess you're right …," he perceived._

_There was an awkward silence._

"_Can you just leave now?" Umi asked in a small exhausted voice. "… It's late…" _

_Dan nodded. "I'm sorry to disturb you so late at night" He got up to collect his jacket from the coat rack near the door. As he slid into his jacket, Dan said, "Minato seems like a bright kid. You're doing a good job raising him." Looking back over his shoulder, Dan asked, "Will you consider letting him join the ninja academy when he turns 6?"_

"_If it was up to me I wouldn't but Minato is so adamant about it" Umi said with a sad smile. "Every since we ran into the Sandaime in the market place that's all he talks about is becoming Hokage one day…."_

_Dan's eyes lit up. "I believe he can do it! Maybe he'll become Hokage after me, someday" he remarked. _

"_You still want to become Hokage, Dan?" Umi asked in surprise._

"_Yeah"_

_More silence._

"_Umi, I'll give you some time to think about this, alright?" Dan offered hopefully. "I will be away for the next three weeks in the Land of Grass on a mission. I'll stop by when I come back. Will you have your answer by then?"_

_Umi twiddled her fingers nervously. "…I make no promises…"_

_An optimistic smile glowed on Dan's face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stuff animal. It was a bluish frog looking creature with a plush cerulean blue body and a soft slivery underbelly complete with glossy copper button eyes. _

_Minato's eyes lit up as he saw the toy. _

_Umi wrinkled her nose in distaste. "What is that thing?"_

"_This is Mr. Buttons the toad" Dan answered. "My favorite childhood plushie"_

"_It's a demented frog with button eyes" Umi remarked. _

"_Will you give this to Minato?" Dan asked hopefully, ignoring Umi's insult. "You don't have to say it's from me"_

_Minato wanted to run and thank Dan-san but fortunately he was able to contain himself._

_Umi stared at the stuffed animal with a look of distain but she didn't disagree. _

_Satisfied, Dan walked to back door and opened it. "Thank you, I'll see you soon" he said and left._

The problem was that Dan never came back…

…_well he did but he was in a pine wood box. And Minato had never seen his mother cry so long and hard for weeks on end when she thought he wasn't listening in. _

—**END FLASH BACK—**

"Wow, Minato… Dan Kato… Tsunade's old flame!" Kushina gasped. "Wow just…wow! Wow!" Kushina she chanted in awe. "WOW!"

Minato chuckled. "That's all you can say?"

"Of course!" Kushina stuck her face right into Minato's. She began to scrutinize him. "Now that I really look at your facial features; you really do look a lot like him! The nose, the almond jawline, and the narrow eyes! Oh my Kami! You really took after his feminine beauty!" Kushina insisted. "Well, at least now I know where it comes from—"

"Kushina!" Minato snapped, scandalized. "I prefer masculinity!"

Kushina giggled as she cocked her head to the side. "I think you inherited his personality too, now that I think about it," She added as an afterthought.

"How do you know what he was like?" Minato asked intrigued.

"Well for one thing, I met Dan right before he was KIA. Sorta passed him on my way into Konoha…I remembered him because he greeted me cheerily... that and because he looked like a sissy. I even mistaken him for a girl at first"

Minato sweat-dropped.

"And then years later Tsunade-sama told me about him when she was drunk off her ass. She even told me that Dan was a wuss who could not hold his liquor well... I guess that confirms how he whined up with Umi that night. Everyone knows the Crystal Palace is a fancy pub where you can—"

"I really don't want to talk about it" Minato said quickly. "Besides there is no biological proof anyway…"

"Is there a way to get some and then have it tested?" Kushina pressed.

Minato sent his wife a stern frown. "Kushina, I really think it is best to leave things as they are… buried"

Kushina sighed. She sent Minato apologetic look. "I just can't help it… I'd really want to know. Knowing my family history is very important to me and I want our baby to know his family!"

"Let this be a lesson to us that we will do our best to be there for our child and start a new legacy" Minato insisted brightly.

"Yeah, that sounds insightfully good…" Kushina said before pointing a mock glare at her husband. "But you are trying to get off the subject!"

"And apparently it's not working well…" Minato dully noted.

Kushina groaned like a disappointed kid. "Okay, okay! If you want this I'll stop and leave your origins _unearthed_!" she told Minato reluctantly but sincerely.

"Thanks, Kushina" Minato said. He kissed her forehead before getting up and leaving the room. He went to the spare guestroom and dug out an old box out of the closet. Wiping off the dust with his hand, Minato read the label 'Minato's childhood'. He quickly opened the box and there sitting right on top was Mr. Buttons the stuffed toy frog. Despite it's age, Mr. Buttons was very well maintained. Minato grinned fondly at it just thinking that soon there will be an 3rd generation with this toy.

Kushina peeked her into the room. "Are you stalking me?" Minato joked.

"Maybeeeee. You are soooooo hot! Please let me have your autograph, Minato-kuuuun!" Kushina squealed as she bounced around playfully; doing the mock impression of a fangirl.

Minato sent her a weary look. "Kushina, I'll buy you unlimited salt ramen on our next visit to Ichiraku's if you never do that again"

"I make no promises!" Kushina replied. She took a look around the room. Expect for a little nightstand and the twin sized guest bed, the room was very empty. "We really need to start furnishing this room, Minato" She turned to husband. "123 Babies Direct is having a pretty good sale on their cribs right now" she hinted.

Minato withheld a sigh. "Kushina, please be patient," He urged her. "We agreed to wait until my third trimester arrives before we gather baby items" he placed the stuff animal down on the nightstand. "I won't collect items and…" Minato placed a hand on his round stomach. "…And if something happens—"

"Kami forbid" Kushina added quickly.

"Yes, kami forbid…I don't need all these reminders of what could have been"

Kushina rolled her eyes. "Oh ye of little faith, everything is going to be fine!" she insisted. "Come on, let's go eat dinner"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**

**Next chapter:** "Dinner with the Uchihas"

**CM:** Just FYI that Dan is not Minato's real father in the cannon. Their resemblance is interesting though.

.


	10. Dinner with the Uchihas

.

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is property of Kishimoto©

**WARNINGS:** this contains male pregnancy or mpreg and NO yaoi. Heterosexual couples only.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9:** **Dinner with the Uchihas**

**…**

Kushina walked back into the kitchen. "So what do you want for dinner?" she asked. Minato scratched the side of his belly thoughtfully. "Hmmm… I'm really having a craving for battered shrimp" he admitted. With a relieved sigh, Minato fell back on the couch. With the added weight it was easier to plop down rather than sit down gracefully. Kushina blinked. "Really, do you now?" Kushina looked through the freezer. "Um, hon, we don't have any shrimp…" She slammed the fridge door close. "Why don't we just go out to eat tonight?" Kushina suggested cheerfully. "I heard a restaurant called the 'The Sliver Seas' was a great place for fried seafood!"

Minato's face brightened. "Okay, that would be nice" He grunted slightly as he heaved himself up from the couch. Kushina giggled as she watched him. "You had me worried there; I actually thought you were going to need help getting up from there…" A sadistic smirk crossed her lips. "Kermit"

"Oh, shut up!" Minato pouted.

With henges in place the couple made their way to Downtown Leaf. It was Konoha's large outdoor shopping, dining, and entertainment complex located near the center of the village. It was built recently following the Third Great Shinobi War in order to attract tourist to the Hidden Leaf. With the news of the first international Chuunin Exams underway, the business owners were busy renovating their establishments with costly materials in hopes of attracting men of wealth and Daimyos.

"I guess we came at rush hour" Kushina remarked as the pair zigzagged in-between the crowds. Normally they would travel by rooftop but decided to go by foot instead. Near the end of the street Minato managed to spot the restaurant logo first and pointed it out to Kushina. "Alright! Let's see how long the wait is going to be" A long line outside the building greeted them. "Aw man…" Kushina whined.

"It's okay, Kushina. Let's try somewhere else" Minato suggested. "Anywhere with fried shrimp is good enough for me"

Kushina was about to agree when suddenly she spotted two familiar brunettes. "Ah!" Kushina said, surprised. "Mikoto-chan, Fugaku-kun!" she called to them. The Uchiha couple turned around. Mikoto looked pleasantly surprised while Fugaku looked positively annoyed. "Hello, it's nice to see you, Kushina-chan, Minato-kun!" Mikoto greeted them back.

"So what are you two lovebirds doing out, especially without little Itachi-chan?" Kushina asked playfully.

"It's Thursday, date night for us" Mikoto answered.

"Ahhh trying to make some time before baby number two arrives?" Kushina teased.

Mikoto ran a hand over her distended stomach. "Well aren't you?" Mikoto teased back. "And I really wanted to try this place! I've heard their fired clams and battered shrimp were delicious!"

Minato smacked his lips. "Me too! I really would like to try their fried battered shrimp dipped in coleslaw mixed chocolate sauce" he said. Kushina visibly gagged.

Mikoto blinked. "My, my. Having sympathy pains, are we?" she joked. The Namikaze couple looked confused. "…you know, Kushina's cravings rubbing off on you?" Mikoto half-asked, half-explained.

"Ohh that…hahahaha…" Kushina and Minato laughed somewhat awkwardly. _'If they only knew…'_

"Since we are going to be eating at the same place, do you mind if I and Fugaku join you?" Mikoto asked. Fugaku was about to say something but after a quick jab into his rib, courtesy of Mikoto, he hushed. Kushina and Minato hesitated. "Well…we don't want to disturb your date-"

"No! No! Not at all!" Mikoto said. "We'll double date tonight! Tee-hee!"

Minato's face brightened. "Splendid! I'll go get us a reservation for four" Minato said as he walked inside.

Fugaku held up his timer to Kushina. Looking displeased he said, "It's going to be an even longer wait with such a large party… just for the two of us it's estimated to be at least 68 minutes-" Suddenly he overheard squealing. Peeking inside, Fugaku saw the hostess nearly cooing over Minato. "Oh! Hokage-sama, welcome to The Silver Seas!" the Hostess welcomed him graciously. "We will be able to seat you and your party within the next five to ten minutes!" she rushed off to find her manager.

Fugaku's jaw dropped. He was the head of the Uchiha clan and the Chief of Police for Kami's sake! What was he, chop liver? Well… compared to the Hokage he was. That really stung his pride. Minato turned back to his friends with a knowing wink. Kushina leaned in and whispered proudly, "It's one of the perks of being the Hokage… we use it sparingly of course, tee-hee!"

Mikoto's eyes sparkled in admiration. Fugaku sighed. Knowing the gleam in his wife's eyes, they were going to dine with the Namikazes as much as they could from now on. They took a seat inside, right in front of the fish tanks as they waited for their table to be setup, in particular the lobster tank. Their claws bounded with rubber bands, the greenish-brown creatures slumped gloomily in the corners of the tank as if they already knew of their terrible fate. Near the center of the tank, two of the armored arthropods began fighting.

Suddenly Fugaku heard a snivel. He turned to see the Mikoto on the verge of tears. "It's so sad…" she whispered. Fugaku raised a confused eyebrow but said nothing. After several minutes of fighting one of them gave up the ghost and fell backwards. With its softer belly exposed the victor crawled forward to claim its prize. Mikoto clasped her hand over her mouth. "How horrible!"

"Resulting to cannibalism…those poor lobsters" Minato muttered as he shook his head.

Fugaku looked disbelievingly at the two. Poor lobsters…_**what? **_They were scavengers for Kami's sake! It was just nature at work! To top off this incredulousness the two decided it was an act of "mercy" to pick that lobster to be steamed and brought to their table. With compassion like that who wanted pity? Now bright red and steaming and obviously very dead, the cooked lobster sat a platter with butter and mini hammers on the side. "Don't you think it would have been far more merciful to buy the lobster and release it into the wild?" Fugaku asked. Not that he really cared, just curious. Mikoto blinked at her husband in surprise. "You would have bought the lobster and returned it to the sea for me?"

"Hell no. Not at these prices to let a meal go free" Fugaku deadpanned. He would have told Mikoto that's what he was going to do but then boil it in the woods and eat it for himself.

"Then this is the next best thing" Mikoto said decisively. Looking over at her fellow sympathizer, Mikoto tried comforting Minato. "Don't worry, Minato-kun. I'm sure he would've wanted it that way…" Mikoto smiled through the tears.

"True, it was either getting boiled alive, a quick merciful death, or die slowly of starvation and be eaten by your brethren…" Minato reasoned aloud. He sniffed mournfully. "You're right," he decided.

Mikoto lifted her fork. "Shall we?"

"Yes" Minato crossed his fork with hers. The two picked up their hammers and began to crack open the lobster's shell.

Fugaku raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "…Did they just _justify_ eating the lobster they were crying over?" He asked the only sane person at their table. "Don't ask" Kushina sighed while shaking her head. Looking worried she added, "I mean they shouldn't even be eating lobster…" She made a mental note to keep Minato away from seafood for the next month.

Fugaku scratched the back of his neck. "True. I've tried telling Mikoto that but I got tired of her moaning for it. One seafood dinner won hurt her I suppose…her obstetrician said it wouldn't." Under his breath Fugaku promised that woman's death if she was wrong.

* * *

Helplessness and desperation were the only emotions Rin could feel as she held onto Obito's hand. The fragile rock cavern shook as it began to cave-in into the dusty cavern. But even if the rocks were falling, threatening to crush her as they did her teammate, she wouldn't leave him. She couldn't… "RIN!" Kakashi cried down to her. He was on the roof waiting for her. He pleaded desperately, "Come on!" Rin felt her heart chest heave painfully. She couldn't…she just couldn't do it. Obito shifted beside her. "…you need to go Rin…" Obito said weakly. He gathered his strength to roughly dislodge her hand from his. "…live on…go!"

Reluctantly Rin stood up. If it was for herself, Rin wouldn't have found her courage. _'It's…it's only for you, Obito!'_ Rin thought determinedly. _'IT'S ALL FOR YOU!'_ Channeling chakra into her legs Rin jumped up to grab Kakashi's hand. To embrace her life as Obito wanted her to. Rin's hand made contact with Kakashi's but with no tight grip Rin's hand slid right out of her salvation. Her hand had slipped… it slipped. This wasn't supposed to happen…! She was supposed to live! In slow motion the weight of gravity captured her and pulled back to the grave. Kakashi's eyes widen with horror. He had failed to catch her…He had failed Obito all over again. "RIIIIN!" Kakashi shrieked.

A sickening crack sounded over the rumbling noises as her back snapped a rigid rock. Rin couldn't even feel her legs. The rocks continued to fall, the light faded. A large boulder that crumbled away from the side fell forward and shattered the left side of Rin's body. All her bones were now crushed splinters. Rin cried out in pain. More rocks fell. The next rock crashed on her abdominal rupturing her spleen and crushing her ribs. The broken ribs punctured her lungs. Rin barely could wheeze as the walls caved in closer, closer and closer until the weight encased her completely.

In a desperate attempt to see a small shimmer of light one last time, Rin looked upward to Kakashi. He was helpless to save her and beside him was…Rin's heart froze. So did time itself when she realized the one standing behind Kakashi in the light was Obito Uchiha himself. Completely unharmed, Obito watched her emotionlessly with the sharingan activated in both of his eyes. The glint of light was cut off by the stones but Rin could still see it…those glowing red eyes…

A shriek escaped Rin as she jerked awake. She was no longer buried and crushed to death in Earth country but alive, whole and breathing in her living room. Rin sprung upward as she let out a shaky breath. Only darkness and the faint glow of a streetlight could be seen coming through her window still. Pale and shaking Rin released an anguished cry. The nightmare…no the memories…were back! Rin shot up from bed and rushed to her kitchen sink.

Rin hurriedly grabbed a kunai she had hidden in her utensil drawer before she slashed across the flesh of her arm. The line inflicted on her skin stung like fire and continued to burn as the blood began to gush out. Scarlet and gloopy it oozed out and dripped into the sink. Trailing down the porcelain surface and finally trickling down the drain. Rin exhaled in relief. Sweet, sweet relief! The more blood she released, the purer she felt. Let all the uncleanness fall away from her! Her guilt, her failures, her memories, her regrets…him…

Rin whimpered.

The new scar she created on her arm only added to the collection on her pale porcelain skin. Those tannish-brown wounds had yet to fade. Some of them never will. Rin frowned when she realized that the cut she made was closer to her wrist where it could visible. That was the reason why she wore long sleeves in the first place…Rin preferred cutting the upper part of her forearm to prevent anyone from finding out. To her knowledge no one knew that she cuts herself. Not her cousin, not her fellow co-workers, not Kakashi and especially not her sensei. Rin wanted it to be that way. She didn't want their pity. Without a doubt they should worry more for themselves. Minato-sensei and Kakashi carried their own scars. Perhaps more mentally than physically—

Suddenly a rustling sound was heard from her living room window. Jolting around Rin cried, "W-Whose there!?" She immediately grasped her wristed to hide the cut. She rushed to her window. The only sight that greeted her was her window garden. The newly planted verbena plant danced gracefully in the gentle evening breeze.

Rin narrowed her eyes… indeed there was something or someone there.

* * *

A large belch shattered the pleasant atmosphere. It was so forceful that people turned to look at the table were it had originated from. Mikoto was extremely quick and said to Fugaku, "How rude, honey!" she slapped the stunned man's shoulder. "You should at least cover your mouth!"

"I will take credit for no such—yeouch!" Mikoto quickly kicked Fugaku in the shin. The Uchiha leader sighed. While sending a small glare in his wife's direction he gritted out, "Excuse me…honey"

"You are excused!" Mikoto replied sweetly.

Minato and Kushina chuckled. They only stiffened their laughter when they saw a flash of red glowing from Fugaku's eyes. "Mikoto!" Kushina whispered in awe. "How can someone petite as you burp so loud?" she laughed.

"Kushina, you must not remember what happened a week ago at that ice cream parlor" Minato said. He raised an eyebrow at her. "We had root-beer floats and if I recall correctly you belched louder than Mikoto ever could"

"Tch, it was all that soda!" Kushina turned away looking embarrassed.

Mikoto chuckled. "You've always been such a tomboy. I'm not really surprised" she told Kushina. Without thinking she added, "Minato acts more like a proper lady than you ever will—oh my, that didn't come out right! My apologies!" Mikoto said quickly.

"It's okay, I get that a lot" Minato deadpanned.

"H-hey! Why are you looking at me while saying that?" Kushina demanded.

"Kushina my dear, who else is the originator?"

"Hmph!" Focusing all her ire to her plate, Kushina stuffed several grilled scallops into her mouth at once.

As the evening wore on Minato and Mikoto traded their creations to each other while grossing out their beloveds. "Wow, this taste so good!" Minato said. He dipped his shrimp into a bowl of coleslaw with extra mayonnaise and chocolate sauce mixed in (made by request).

Mikoto nodded fervently in agreement. "Yeah, who would have thought chocolate coleslaw and battered shrimp taste good together!" She was getting a second helping.

"But not as good as crab cakes smashed into relish with honey mustard and applesauce! What a tasty and brilliant combination, Mikoto!"

"Why thank you!" Mikoto said pleasantly. "Would you like to try some fried catfish stuffed with cranberry sauce and pepper jack cheese?"

"Love to!" Minato said eagerly reaching for it.

Fugaku and Kushina sent their significant others repulsed looks. "Disgusting isn't it?" Kushina whispered quietly. Fugaku wrinkled his nose as Minato took another bite of pepper jack-cranberry stuffed catfish. "Yes…that's most certainly the worst case of sympathy pains I ever did see" he replied.

"Here, here" Kushina said. She was about to take a swing of sake when Fugaku stopped her. He placed his callused hand over her cup. "Careful, Namikaze-san" he said. "That is sake"

Kushina wanted to say 'no duh' but played dumb. "Oh, oposie! Thanks, I can't risk harming the baby!"

"Here, Minato-kun, you can use a drink" Fugaku said pouring a glass for Minato. "Aha…" Minato hesitated, looking at the wine rice as if it was poison. "…If Kushina can't drink, neither will I" he said, finding a dignified way out of accepting Fugaku's token.

Overhearing everything Mikoto said, "That's so considerate! I wish Fugaku was the same way!" Turning to her husband, she slapped his shoulder playfully. "You meanie! Drinking like that in front of me!"

"Woman, your mood swings drives me to drink" Fugaku replied.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Mikoto challenged.

The table went deathly quiet as the Uchiha couple gave each other their infamous death glares. Clearing his throat Minato suggested, "How about we…uh, we order desert and tea? I really want to try their key lime pie…mmm maybe I'll tell them to add anchovies to it!" he said while smacking his lips a little bit.

Fugaku sent Minato a disgusted look while Kushina visibly gagged. Mikoto on the other hand (and unsurprisingly) looked thoughtful. "Hmmm. That sounds fascinating! Can you let me have a taste? I'll share my apple-crisp with you!"

"Sure!" Minato said. Turning to his wife he asked, "What would you like? Hm? What is it?" he noticed the put off look on Kushina's face.

"Nothing at all Minato-koi…" Kushina responded. "I'll take just tea, decaf"

"Same here" Fugaku said.

"What? Neither of you guys are hungry?" Mikoto asked surprised.

Fugaku and Kushina shared a look before the redhead said, "I don't think our stomachs can handle your freaky creations so enjoy them in our stead"

* * *

Sleep fled from Rin that night.

Sitting wide eyed in the darkness of her living room she stared at the poppies and verbena flowers blowing with the casual breeze. Hours passed and she didn't realize it at all. The darkness slowly faded and graced her with the dawn of a new day. Dull brown eyes flickered to the clock on her wall. It was a little pass 800 hours. Rin gasped when she remembered she had scheduled her sensei's prenatal appointment on her day off. Rin went immediately into her kitchen to whip up an espresso when she was greeted with the sight of dried blood in her sink. Evidence of her ventures last night.

As Rin made a move to wash out the sink, she yelped in pain when she attempted to pry her hands apart. The blood had dried and practically glued her hand left hand to her right wrist. Rin growled, furious for letting herself get so reckless. Normally she would have everything under control. Turning on the faucet with her elbow Rin held her hands under the running water. As she waited for the crusty blood to soften, she saw her reflection in sliver faucet and flinched back. Horrific! If there was an invasion right now in Konoha she wouldn't be reporting to the Hokage for instruction, she would be in her fricking bathroom! Or better yet go to the battle front and with one look scare the enemy-nins away!

Rin let out a strangled sigh. With her sensei's appointment at 900 hours, Rin knew she couldn't make it at this rate. The smart thing was to make up some excuse to reschedule and in the meanwhile clean herself up to the usual picture-perfect. A little medical jutsu for her arms, a piece of toast for food, an espresso for peppiness, an solider pill for chakra and a little make up will do the trick. Once her hands became unglued, Rin wiped them dry with paper towel before grabbing the phone. As she dialed the number to the Namikaze-Uzumaki residence Rin could only hope it would be Kushina who would answer the phone. Minato-sensei was a bit too smart for his own good sometimes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

**Next chapter:** "Old wives' tales"

.

.

.

**CM: **I'm not even sure if they have telephones in the world of Naruto but if they have TVs, computers, _laptops _(I was shocked to see that in the manga), refrigerators and electricity: then why don't we see phones?! If not long distance then at least local in the village.

.


	11. Old wives' tales

.

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is property of Kishimoto©

**WARNINGS:** this contains male pregnancy or mpreg and NO yaoi. Heterosexual couples only.

**.**

**.**

**CM: **Hi, this is important. I have a poll on my profile. Hopefully the last poll I will post for this story. I need to know if it's okay to either complete this story with spoilers from the current manga 600+ or use minimum spoilers as possible. So far poll results are dead even. Please take a minute to vote. Thank you in advance.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10: Old Wives' Tales**

**...**

Minato's eyes opened to meet the ceiling. It was a familiar sight now since he had recently lost the luxury of sleeping on his stomach. Now he resorted to sleeping on his side or his back. Minato turned his head to the side just in time to see Kushina drowsily rising from the bed. She yawned while stretching her hands above her head. She then smacked her lips and proceeded to scratch her left ass cheek in a manly fashion. Minato wrinkled his nose at the sight but then he smiled…that was his Kushina.

"Good morning, koi" Minato greeted her. His smile widens when he saw Kushina flinch. Kushina's face turned red as her hair. "Aha, g-good morning sweet-tums!" She was embarrassed Minato had caught her in such an unladylike demeanor. "So, um, are you ever going sit up? We have a prenatal appointment this morning!"

"I'll get up soon" Minato replied, still not moving.

With a mischievous smirk Kushina teased, "Miiiiinaaaaatoooo…"

"Don't rush me" Minato said.

With a knowing look in her eye, Kushina leaned over Minato with a smug grin and asked, "You need help don't you?"

Minato scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous…I'm not that big yet!"

Kushina snorted a laugh. "Then sit up" she challenged.

Minato didn't move. "Kushina…"

"Yes?"

"Leave me alone"

Kushina laughed. "You are too cute not to tease! Besides I'm so excited!" She squealed. "We finally can know the gender of our baby! Get up, Minato! Get up!"

The telephone ringed. "I'll get it!" Kushina volunteered. "Since you're beached and all!"

"I'm no beached!" Minato grumbled irritably.

'You are!' Kushina mouthed before answering. "Good morning! Namikaze residence! Oh! Hey Rin-chan, what's up? Uh-huh...huh? What…?! What do you mean our appointment has been moved?!" Kushina demanded. There more indistinct chatter on the other end of the phone. "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin don't do this to me! I really want to know the baby's gender!" Kushina begged. "…10: 15? Well I suppose…okay we'll see you then" Kushina reluctantly agreed. With a pout Kushina hung up the phone and wailed.

"What is it? Minato asked. He had managed to wiggle out of bed by then.

"Rin has moved your prenatal appointment to from 9:15 to 10:20 this morning!"

"That's not so bad, Kushi-"

"Ahhh, I wanted to know what the baby's gender is!"

Minato glanced at the clock. "Kushina-koi, it's only an hour later!" He repeated.

"An hour is like a thousand years!" Kushina cried childishly. "Besides I already know it's a girl! It just has to be confirmed" She insisted.

"Ow!" Minato let out a grunt at a sudden and unexpected kick from their child. "But it kicks like a boy" He reasoned as he rubbed his stomach. Kushina rolled her eyes. "Minato, she's my daughter. Oh course she packs a punch!"

"No, I have a feeling it's definitely a boy"

"Let's try being adults, Minato, and agree this baby is going to be a girl!"

Minato shook his head. He had a woman-child wife and was going to have a baby. It was like having two kids at once. Oh Well… it was his lot in life to fall in love with that fiery redhead. "I have an idea… come with me, Kushina" Minato led her to his home office. Reaching up on the self he pulled down a yellow book and handed it to her.

"109 Midwifery Tales?" Kushina read the title. "There's a book actually on midwifery tales?" She raised her eyebrows. "You really believe in that stuff?"

Minato shrugged. "I think it's worth a try. Especially since you can't wait" He grinned.

"Okay!" Kushina said brightly. She eagerly opened the book. "Hmmm…" Kushina flip through the pages of the book until a title caught her eye. "Huh? The Linea Nigra?" She read aloud.

"What's that?" Minato asked.

"It's latin for 'black line'…" Reading aloud Kushina said, "…a linea nigra may appear on your belly during pregnancy there is this brownish line that extends down the middle of your belly to your pubic area, about 1 cm in width…if you get a linea nigra and it runs from your pubic area to your belly button only, it's a girl, and if it goes all the way up from your pubic area to the bottom-most part of you rib cage, then it's a boy…"

"Sounds simple enough" Minato noted.

"Okay!" Kushina said eagerly. "Roll up your shirt, Minato" Minato did and there were no lines visible; not even stretch marks. So that's the reason why Minato smelled a lot like coco butter lately. "Hey, there's no line at all…" Kushina pouted in disappointment. "Minato! How could you?"

While rolling his eyes, Minato lowered his shirt. "Heeey, I can't help how my skin stretches out" He replied as he waddled downstairs. "Try another one, Kushina" he suggested. Once they reached the kitchen, Minato began to fix breakfast since Kushina was preoccupied.

"Okay, here's one, Minato. What type of foods are you craving lately?"

"Hmmm…Chicken ramen, beef jerky, peaches and cheese together—"

"Ew!"

"—and oreo ice-cream"

"That's a mixed response…" Kushina said in a lackluster tone. "Though it leans more toward boy…"

"How so?"

"Well, if you were carrying a girl. You would crave sweet things and fruit. If you are carrying a boy then you would crave dairy products and meat"

"Ah, definitely mixed" Minato agreed.

Kushina wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, especially when it involves you mixing those two things together!"

"Hey! I can't help it if it taste good!"

"Only to you it does… Minato, it's amazing you don't get constipated!" Kushina wrinkled her nose as she flipped the page. "Okay, now…do you have cold feet, Minato?"

"Lately? Well yeah. I thought it was because I was sitting more and—Hey!" Minato nearly fell backwards as Kushina lifted his foot without warning. Not to mention he almost dropped the egg carton. "Please don't do that, Kushina! My balance isn't what it used to be!"

"Sorry, I'll ask next time" Kushina placed the palm of her hand on the pod of Minato's foot. "Yeah, it's cool… I guess that's another check mark for boy"

Minato blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah" She gently lowered her husband's leg. "According to this book if your feet get colder than they used to be before pregnancy, it's a sign you have a boy on the way. If your feet are the same, then it's a girl. Okay, the next one! Your partner's belly…?" Kushina read before her eyes narrowed darkly.

Minato poked at Kushina's belly with the handle of his spatula. "You did gain 13 pounds recently" He grinned. "It makes you cuddlier in my opinion-"

"Don't even go there Namikaze" Kushina snipped shortly. Minato closed his mouth quickly. Sure, Kushina wouldn't hit him while he was pregnant but he knew how vindictive his wife could be. It could be _YEARS_ later before he would get a smack to the back of his head. Kushina was just that unpredictable. "So…um… so what was the point to that one?" he asked instead.

"Well apparently, if your husband. Meaning _me_ in this situation" Kushina smirked. Minato's eyebrow twitched at her. "Puts on 'sympathy' weight with you during your pregnancy, then you're supposed to be carrying a girl. If he doesn't put on any weight, then it's a boy" Grudgingly Kushina said, "That's a check mark for girl then…"

"The next one is morning sickness… 'If you are sick as a dog during the first trimester that indicates you're having a girl. Little or no morning sickness points to a boy'…" Kushina blinked up at Minato. "What does that mean for you? Rin was shooting you up with all those hormones at first so that's probably what contributed to your sickness"

"That one doesn't count for either" Minato answered. "I was sick and now I'm not. It's neutral"

"Yeah" Kushina agreed idly as she flipped through the textbook. After reading the text she called out, "Hey Minato…" she sent him an impishly smirk."How are the man boobs?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Minato replied shortly.

"Touché" Kushina said. "That means you got them. Well then that's a check mark for girl. If your boobs "blossomed" that's a sign for girl-"

"Can we do another one, _please_" Minato gritted out.

"Okay, Minato, pick this key up and hand it to be" Kushina ordered. She placed a spare key on the counter.

Minato blinked. "That's it?"

"That's it"

"Hm…" Minato reached forward and picked up the key by its handle and gave it to Kushina. "What was that about?"

"Check mark for boy" Kushina remarked as she glazed down at the key in her palm. "If you pick up the long part it's a girl but if pick up by the handle it's a boy" Kushina started looking through the book again.

"Hm…" Minato hummed.

Kushina passed a few pages before stopping. She got up and lifted Minato's pant leg. "Wooohoooo! Look at those hairy legs!" Kushina ran her hand up and down Minato's calf. "Could definitely be a boy!"

Minato shook Kushina off his leg. "I've always had hair!" he snapped.

"Not thick like that, sweet-tums!" Kushina singed. "You're now so hairy that it's actually visible! And it feels like a fur coat! Wheee! Now my legs are considered hairless compared to your furry coat, YAY ME!" Minato cringed If we was busy rolling up the omelets he would have felt his own leg. "Ahhhh don't get sheepish. I actually like the hair!" Kushina commented earnestly. "How manly it makes you look!" She teased.

"…Really?" Minato asked hopefully. He was really lacking in the masculine department as of late.

Kushina winked. "Really" she reassured him. Nearing the end of the book, Kushina picked one last Midwife tale to try. "Okay the final test, Minato, are you ready?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure I guess…" Minato muttered distractedly. He was thinking Kushina was just gonna ask him another question. Boy was he wrong…

"Okay Minato, fill her up!" Kushina presented him with a large empty jar she had taken out of the cabinet.

"W-WHAT?" Minato asked incredulously. He never felt comfortable giving the doctors a urine sample, much less on demand. Kushina huffed impatiently. "Come, on this is a test!" She insisted. "Just pee in the jaw and I'll add some Drain-No to the cup. If it turns green, it's my Akane but if it's blue, it's a boy!"

Minato soured. He instantly regretted giving the book to Kushina in the first place. "Let's skip that one" he suggested politely.

"Don't be a spoiled-sport, Minato!"

"Actually, koi, we won't have time… It's getting close to ten already and I just finished cooking breakfast, here, sit down"

A rolled omelet, steamed rice and pickles were placed out before Kushina. "Eh?" The redhead blinked down in surprise. "Wait, cooking in the morning doesn't make you sick anymore?"

Minato chuckled. "You just noticed?" He sat down next to her.

"I guess I was distracted… thanks!" Kushina thanked Minato sheepishly before digging in. "Yum! You should cook more often, Minato. You're pretty good!"

"I prefer your cooking, Kushina"

* * *

"So would you like to know his gender—" Rin trailed off when she realized what she had just said. Smacking herself she groaned, "Ah crap!"

Biwako simply shook her head. She was sitting off to the side in a chair as she let Rin handle the prenatal appointment but now she reconsidered doing it herself. Minato and Kushina laughed. "It's okay, Rin we wanted to know our baby's gender anyway"

"It's a little pass the point now but yeah, you're having a boy!" Rin announced with a warm smile. "Congratulations!"

Minato looked over at Kushina. "Told you, he kicked like a boy" He remarked playfully.

Kushina shook her head in amusement. "Minato, of course he kicks like a boy: he's my son!"

Rin continued to scroll down a little on Minato's stomach, she said, "Okay, and right here is his butt…" And in Kushina's and Minato's eyes it was the most precious behind they had ever seen. "Oh my goodness…" Biwako said suddenly, her eyes widening a bit.

"What is it?" Minato asked worried, thinking something was wrong.

"Watch the lad's hand…what is he…" Biwako trailed as the hand of baby suddenly started to move downward.

"Yep, there's the hand moving and where is that hand going?" Rin teased playfully. "Oh, he's going, lower, lower and oh my…toward the left butt cheek!" Rin said, sounding more like a sports guide than anything. Eagerly she continued. "…And…and yes! He's scratching his butt!" she confirmed. Touch down.

Sure enough, the baby's hand had moved up and down a bit to scratch its little rump and then went back up to his chest where he had it before. Minato and Kushina cracked up along with Rin and Biwako at the sight. Nothing like having your unborn baby scratching it's ass for the whole world to see on the monitor.

"Oh my Kami…" Minato breathed in-between howls of laughter. "…he's definitely our son alright!" he laughed. "And he takes after you!" He told Kushina.

"H-How's that?!" Kushina demanded while blushing. "I-I…I don't do that..!" she tried to deny.

Minato sent his wife a flat look. "Kushina, be honest with yourself. We both know you're the ass-scratcher in the family" He stated as a matter-of-factly.

"DATTEBANE!" Kushina exclaimed, very embarrassed. "MINATOOOO!"

Rin and Biwako howled again with laughter. Covering her mouth Kushina gave them all a sheepish but happy smile. "And you know what, I'm glad of it" Minato confessed gently.

Rin muttered a soft 'ahhhhh' as Kushina blushed harder, her face now matching her hair. The redhead was taken aback by her husband's kind words. "You…you know you're going to regret saying that when he gets older!" Kushina said.

Minato just grinned in return.

'_This little guy reminds of…'_ Rin shook her head. She didn't want to think about her teammate right now but she couldn't help herself. With her brown eyes lingering on the screen Rin wondered, _'Why is it every time I think of sensei's baby, I think of Obito-kun?' _

There was such a thing as reincarnation but wasn't it too soon for that? Cycles usually were at least 100 years but yet there was a feeling that Obito was near. Rin just couldn't figure out where…was it here in this unborn child? Only time would tell and that was something she wanted to see with her own eyes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**

**.**

**.**

**Next chapter:** The Sweet Spats

.


	12. The Sweet Spats

.

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is property of Kishimoto©

**WARNINGS:** this contains male pregnancy or mpreg and NO yaoi. Heterosexual couples only.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 11: The Sweet Spats**

**…**

Chocolate truffle blueberry muffins were the first thing that came to Minato's mind the morning he woke up on his day off. Minato eagerly reached his hand into the jar. The container was empty—EMPTY?! Minato began to think back; wondering if he had ate them as a midnight snack and couldn't remember. Until his darling wife, Kushina, came around the corner.

"Ah, good morning sweetheart! Slept well last night?" In her hand was a half eaten muffin. HIS muffin. Taking bites out of HIS LAST muffin. In horrified stupor, Minato watched in slow motion as Kushina shoved the last piece into her mouth. She moaned as she savored the unique blend of flavors, chewed and swallowed. "Mmmm, yum! You have good taste for a hormone-jacked up pregnant man!" Kushina commented him. "…huh?"

Noticing the look Minato was giving her, Kushina asked, "What is it?"

Minato eye twitched. "You ate… my muffins…" he said in the most leveled voice he could manage.

"Oh…oh well…heh" Kushina had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry but I was kinda hungry so I decided to eat just one muffin…"

Minato held out his empty container. "Just one, eh?" he asked evenly.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry!" Kushina broke down and apologized. "I WAS just gonna have one but it tasted so good I couldn't stop!"

"Kushina..." Minato said through clenched teeth. Kushina just brushed him off.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about, I'll go out and buy you some more, my snuggle muffin!"

Minato looked as though he had been slapped. "What did you just…?" his eyebrows twitched dangerously. "First I'm Kermit and now Snuggle Muffin?!" Minato asked enraged.

Kushina was taken aback. "Whoa, whoa there!" She forgot how sensitive Minato could be. "You are my snuggle muffin because you're cuddly and you like muffins!"

Minato was on the verge of angry tears. "I don't want to be a muffin!" he wailed uncharacteristically loud.

Kushina was ready to burst out laughing at him but contained it to a light chuckle. "But why not? I like muffins! They are golden, warm and…" Kushina rubbed up against Minato. "… And tasty" she said the last attribute in a husky tone. Unfortunately Minato was not in the mood. He stepped back and replied gloomily, "You forgot bloated… and fattening…"

"Oh Minato!" Kushina laughed. She patted the side of Minato's protruding stomach. "You're not going to be fat forever you know!"

.

.

.

… … … …F-Fat…?

Minato felt something inside of him crack. First she called him Kermit, then Snuggle Muffin and now FAT? Well that does it! "I'M NOT FAT!" Minato bellowed.

"Minato! Calm down already… geez!" Kushina rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay so you're not fat-"

"You don't mean it!" Minato accused. "You're just trying to appease me!" he sobbed. "I bet you just want me to shut up don't you? Trying to ignore me now?!"

"DATTEBANE!" Kushina snapped. She was now losing her temper. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING AT?" That was the huge problem with the Namikaze couple. Kushina was a complete hot-head and Minato was the level headed one. But due to Minato's crazy pregnancy hormones it unbalanced the equilibrium of their relationship.

Holding back tears, Minato turned away from her. "I'm…I'm just getting out for a little while!" he walked passed her. Kushina's anger deflated. A sense of deep shame fell upon her. She had blown up at her emotionally distressed and ego-crushed husband. "Minato wait! I'm-"

The door slammed.

Kushina bit her lip in remorse. "…sorry"

* * *

"Here you are Pooky-bear, one strawberry sundae," Fugaku cooed in a sickeningly sweet tone as he placed the frozen treat before Mikoto. Mikoto smiled. "Thank you, sweetheart!" Just as Mikoto was about to dig in, she paused. "Dear...where is the parsley?" She asked.

Fugaku's eyebrows twitched. "And why would parsley be in ice cream?" he demanded.

"Since I crave it that's why" Mikoto stated as a matter-of-factly.

Fugaku rolled his eyes in annoyance. "It's bad enough that you are eating ice cream 10 o' clock in the morning but now you want parsley?" he complained. "If you just followed the obstetrician's suggestions, you wouldn't be having all these bizarre food fetishes!"

"GET OUT!" Mikoto screeched suddenly. She felt completely insulted.

"Wha-what? Now wait a minute, woman! I did absolutely nothing wrong!" Fugaku stated self-righteously.

"FINE!" Mikoto snatched her purse from the counter. "THEN I'M GOING!" she shouted before storming out the house. The door slammed behind her like a cracking whip.

Fugaku grumbled sourly but then he sighed. Hormones… that's all it was; just hormones. "I hope she'll be in a better mood by the time she comes back…she still has make lunch…" He grabbed the local paper from the table and began reading it in hopes of calming himself down.

* * *

'_Damn these long lines…'_ Minato thought ruefully as he waited in a long walk-in line. Izumi's Sweet Shop was a popular shop for pastries, specially ordered dango and ice cream in the Leaf village. While holding his back, Minato tried his hardest not to arch his backward. In public he had to look as normal as possible but it was getting harder to stand straight when all he wanted to do was lean back and support his middle.

Eventually the line moved forward at a steady pace and Minato managed to put in his order for a dozen chocolate truffle blueberry muffins. They wouldn't be ready until late that afternoon though. As Minato headed toward the exit, a voice called out to him. "Hey Minato-sama, what are you doing here?"

"Huh?" He saw it was Mikoto. She had a window seat at a table. "I um… I'm ordering some pastries. Kushina had a sweet tooth" Minato answered carefully. He eyed the empty chair across from Mikoto. "Mind if I join you?"

Mikoto shrugged. "Not at all"

Leaning back in the chair, Minato nearly sighed in relief as he sat down.

"Welcome to Izumi's Sweet Shop! So what can I get you two?" a waitress asked suddenly. Mikoto scowled openly at the girl. How convenient that a waiter shows up when the "Hokage" sits down. Mikoto vowed not to even leave a dime for that bitch. Minato politely held out his hand to the raven head sitting across from him.

"Ladies first, Mikoto-san"

"It's okay, you can go Minato"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure"

"Well then I will have two chocolate muffins and a side order of apple fritters and coffee, decaf"

Mikoto raised an eyebrow. "…I'm guessing Kushina isn't the only one with a sweet tooth" she teased.

Minato chuckled weakly.

The waitress wrote down Minato's order before turning to Mikoto. "And for you, ma'am?"

"I would like a strawberry ice-cream with parsley!"

The worker's eyes squinted in confusion. "…Parsley, ma'am?"

A red glint appeared in Mikoto's eye. "Is there a problem with that?"

"N-N-N-No! No ma'am!" As soon as the waitress got back to the kitchen she sent the bus boy out to the nearest grocery store for parsley.

"Mikoto-san, I can't help but notice you seem a little troubled today, are you alright?" Minato asked, trying to drum up a conversation.

Mikoto inhaled sharply. "It's nothing…."

"Then it's something alright" Minato replied good-naturedly. "Even if I can't help, the least I can do is hear you out"

Mikoto puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, which made her look utterly cute. "Fugaku's being a jerk! _Sniffle_"

* * *

Kushina walked through the streets trying to find her husband. She had her henge on. She almost hated to put it on. Every 5 feet somebody would walk up to her and put their hands on her stomach without even asking! Talk about violating a person's inner bubble! At first Kushina tolerated it. She was the wife of the Hokage, after all. When people would make comments referring to her stomach, Kushina would force a crooked smile and say, "Well…that's one opinion…" and walk off. It worked up until a rotund woman had spotted her while coming out of a local grocery store.

She waddled right up to Kushina and like many before her, placed a violating hand on Kushina's stomach and asked, "Ahh, aren't you just cute. When are you due?"

Underneath the surface, Kushina was steaming. She was already in a foul mood but tried to answer in a nice manner. "Well…I'm not due for several months…now good day to y—"

"Several months, you lie!" the woman said, shocked. "You are waaay to big!"

Kushina's eye twitched. That's all she needed: a random old hag to tell her how fat she looked. "Well it is what it is-"

"You must be carrying twins!" the woman insisted. "You can't be _this_ big!"

That was the last straw to set Kushina off. "DATTEBANE!" she shouted. "Look lady, I didn't walk up to you and tell you how fat your ass is so don't walk up to me and tell me how big my belly is!" she snapped. The fiery redhead then proceeded to walk away while the poor lady tried to pick her chin off the ground. "The nerve of some people!" Kushina grumbled furiously under her breath. "So rude!"

…Wait…

Now Kushina understood why Minato was so upset. He was already self-conscious of his weight gain and swelling body and then she had to add the frosting to the cake by calling him names at his expense that reminded him of his condition. Heaving a heavy sigh Kushina bowed her head in shame and decided to return home.

Fugaku meanwhile was now out looking for his wife. The babysitter had brought Itachi home and it was almost lunch time! No one could make rice balls as good as her! Fugaku stopped abruptly in the street as he caught sight of his wife. He gaped openly in disbelief. Kushina bumped right into the man. "Oh! Sorry!" She apologized quickly. "Huh? Fugaku?" She recognized the him. "Hellooooo, I said I was sorry for bumping into you" she repeated but Fugaku didn't even seem to acknowledge her. Following his glaze, Kushina looked over to where the distracted Uchiha was looking.

Minato and Mikoto could be seen together through the café window. They were currently holding hands. Kushina's eyes widen when he saw this. It was not just the fact…but it was the _way_ Minato was embracing Mikoto's hands that startled her. He held them so tenderly and lovingly in an empathic hold filled with understanding and trust. Only he held her hands like that…so why was he doing alone with Mikoto in a romance theme based date café holding her hands like _that_?

"What are they doing together…?" a voice muttered beside the redhead. Kushina felt her heart drop. She nearly forgot Mikoto's husband was standing right beside her! No only that but he had witnessed everything she just saw! That's when Fugaku then made a b-line for the café's door with his jaw clenched tight and eyes ablaze.

Kushina skidded in front of the door. "Wait Fugaku! Wait! I'm sure it's a misunderstanding!"

"Kushina-san…Forgive me if I should make your unborn child fatherless!" Kushina squeaked as Fugaku hoisted her up and sat her off to the side. He marched inside.

"Oh shit…!" Kushina muttered under her breath. She hurriedly followed the man, trying to avoid the possible bloodbath.

"Everything will be okay, Mikoto, I'm sure of—oh greetings Fugaku-kun!" Minato said pleasantly when he saw the man approach their table.

Fugaku growled with his sharingan blood red. "Don't _kun_ me you little—"

"Fugaku, what are you doing here?" Mikoto asked surprised.

"What are _you_ doing?" Fugaku asked through clenched teeth.

"We were just having a girl's talk" Mikoto answered cheerfully. She then went on to explain, "I came here to get my strawberry sundae _**with**_ parsley" Mikoto strained. Fugaku rolled his eyes. "And Minato was buying some muffins for Kushina. He noticed that I looked a little troubled so we hung out to talk for a little…Why? You need something, Fugaku?"

'_Girl talk…?'_ Fugaku raised his eyebrows. "Wait…but weren't you two…?"

"Weren't we doing what…?" Mikoto asked with a look of confusion on her heart shaped face.

Fugaku then turned to Minato. His Hokage had the same look on his face. Fugaku's mind went blank. It was either that Minato and Mikoto were very good actors or… He shook his head. "Never mind. Listen Mikoto" Fugaku said. "I've come to get you. Itachi is home from the sitters and well, it's almost lunch time…." He trailed sheepishly.

Mikoto rolled her eyes. "Oh you're so helpless without me!" she said playfully as she reached into her purse laid out the money for her treat (minus the tip). Getting up from the table Mikoto said, "Fine, I'll rescue you by fixing lunch. After all no one can make rice balls as good as me!" She linked her arm in with her husband's. "Can we stop by the fruit stand on the way home? I've gotten a HUGE craving for tomatoes recently!"

'_Another craving?'_ Fugaku inwardly groaned. _'By Kami why…WHY did I get this woman pregnant again?' _He asked himself. The Uchiha couple promptly left the restaurant. Minato remained seated at the table looking up at his wife. Kushina quickly took her friend's seat. "Hey, Minato…"

"Hello Kushina" Minato greeted her back.

"Um…about this morning …" Kushina rubbed her shoulder uneasily. "…I'm sorry about the muffins….and the name-calling" She apologized. "I really didn't think it would hurt your feelings like that… I was really insensitive"

Minato looked at his wife for a moment before smiling. "Its okay, Kushina. I know you don't go out of your way to cause me misery on purpose" He stated point-blank.

"Okay… like ouch" Kushina said, feeling more remorseful.

Minato laughed. He took her hands and held them in a loving embrace. "I love you" he told her sincerely.

Kushina smiled. That's why she loved him. She tended to hold a grudge for a time but with Minato it was water under the bridge in a matter of seconds. "I love you too" she replied. "I hope our baby inherits your kindness, Minato"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Next chapter:** "Sex fiend"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CM:** This chapter was pretty much a test run. The plot comes back next chapter. Personally it's good to be back on fanfiction-net. Thank you for voting, I really appreciate it. For those who read the manga A LOT of stuff has happened and it's almost impossible to ignore since it's so intertwined with Naruto's birth. Poll results are 68 percent in support of using the canon plot twist so now the story will be revamped. For those who didn't want revelations from the current manga, I apologize if I should ruin the suspense but to be honest it's not that big of a plot twist. It was so painfully obvious that it personal pained me because I overestimated Kishimoto's abilities. (T_T)

**.**

**. **


	13. Sex Fiend

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto is property of Kishimoto©**

**WARNINGS:**** this contains male pregnancy or mpreg and NO yaoi. Heterosexual couples only. **

**This chapter contains HUGE SPOILERS (but in my opinion it's not that big…I actually gave Kishimoto too much credit). If you don't want the plot to be spoiled then STOP HERE, hit the back-arrow button, click the cancel button, don't read this chapter!**

**.**

**For everyone else, please enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 12:** Sex Fiend

...

"Morning, love!" Minato rounded the corner. He planted a kiss on Kushina's cheek but his gesture was met with indifference. "What's the matter, Kushina? You seem a little, bothered…"

"I'm bothered, because I'm not bothered" Kushina replied stonily.

Minato furrowed his brow in confusion. "That doesn't make sense" he replied naively.

Kushina sighed. "Have a good day, Minato…" she droned out.

Kushina was lamenting. She had heard stories about how women would became sex-crazed fiends during pregnancy. Unfortunately it was the opposite for her husband, Minato. Maybe it had something to do with the fact of him being a pregnant man, she didn't know but what she did know was that she was sex-deprived! As soon as her hubby entered his 6th month, their sex life had dried up faster than the Nile! Every time she tried to be intimate with Minato, he would somehow evade her or showed no interest whatsoever. So today, Kushina had only one thing on her mind and that was getting laid before midnight!

.

.

**1st Attempt: Seduction**

.

.

The next day Kushina was much more lively as she adamantly spent the morning trying to get Minato to do the dirty-dirty with her. First she tried to walk around naked for longer periods of time. Even cooking breakfast in her birthday suit.

"Um, Kushina..." Minato trailed.

Kushina half-lidded her eyes as she leaned forward. "Yes koi?"

"Shouldn't you put on a robe and some house shoes?" Minato asked concernedly. "You may get sick if you don't"

Kushina stared at her husband wide eyed before huffing. "Hmph!" And leaving the room angrily.

Minato stared after her. "...what was that about?"

Now fully clothed, Kushina returned to openly glare at her husband.

Minato sweat-dropped. Nervously he asked, "W-What is it, Koi?"

"I'm trying to arouse you, you idiot!" Kushina snapped finally.

Minato's eyes widen. "Huh…?" He blushed a little.

Kushina groaned in frustration as she pulled on her long scarlet hair. "Honestly Minato, what's with you? I want sex NOW!"

Minato cringed back a bit. Looking everywhere but Kushina's eyes, Minato admitted, "I… I'm sorry but I just don't feel comfortable doing it anymore…"

_'Oh no you don't, Minato!'_ Kushina thought furiously.

.

.

******1st Attempt: Seduction...FAILED!**

******...**

**2nd Attempt: Frontal Assault**

.

.

"But Minato!" Kushina patted his stomach. "Your tummy is nothing to feel ashamed of! In fact I really like your little bumpy bump!" she cooed.

"Uh…no, it's not my physical appearance that has me worried…It's our son" Minato said.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked. "Sex isn't going to hurt the baby, Biwako told us it wouldn't!"

"No, no. It's not that, it's just, umm…doing it…" Minato trailed before sighing, "Don't you feel like we are violating him…you know…?"

"No Minato, I don't know" Kushina's eyes squinted in annoyance. "And violating?" she asked carefully. "What do you mean by that?"

"I meant that I doubt the baby would like us being you know…" Minato motioned with his hands. "…being rowdy"

The redhead choked on air. "The kid doesn't even know what we are doing!" Kushina shouted incredulously. She couldn't believe her husband! "In fact he should be grateful!" Kushina yelled. "He wouldn't be here right now if we weren't rowdy on the daily basics!"

"But…but Kushina!" Minato begged her to reason. "We are invading his home!"

Kushina froze. Her face twitched. "We are _what_?"

"It's like we're disturbing him…" Minato placed his hand protectively on his stomach.

"Minato… you will be invading me. Not him" Kushina reasoned. Suddenly a mischievous smirk lit up on her face. "Unless you want me to invade you….got to admit it would be fun to try—"

"No Kushina!" Minato stated firmly.

"Pleeeease?" Kushina practically begged on her knees. "I've been working on a Futanari technique—"

"WHAT?" Minato literally jumped back. "Kushina, that's disgusting! Definitely no!"

Kushina puffed up her cheeks in affront. "Ohoho! So it's okay for you to get a vagina but I can't get a—"

"Oh come on, we both know it's not for pleasure!" Minato swore.

"Regardless of how it came to be, we should take advantage of this Minato!" Kushina urged him.

"But what about our baby?" Minato asked again. "He can feel what is happening!" he reasoned. "I just know it!"

Kushina's face twitched and that twitch turned into a chuckle and that chuckle turned into full blown laughter. "Gahahahaha! Oh, Minato! The baby will be fine, okay? He'll probably even like the attention! Now…" Minato yelped in alarm as Kushina pinned him in between herself and the kitchen counter. "…NOW GIVE IT UP!" she roared.

"WAAAIT!" Minato cried with waterfall tears running down his cheeks.

There was an urgent knock at the door suddenly. "Hokage-sama!" the messenger called out.

"Tch…" Kushina hissed.

"…Oh thank Kami!" Minato sighed in relief.

"What was that sweet-tums?" Kushina asked sweetly.

"Oh, n-nothing s-s-s-s-sweetheart!" He immediately threw on his henge and hightailed to his office.

"THIS ISN'T OVER, NAMIKAZE! YOU WILL HAVE TO COME HOME EVENTUALLY!" Kushina yelled out the door. "AND WHEN YOU DO, WE'RE HAVING SEX—DATTEBANE!"

Embarrassment was an understatement for Minato. Turning to his comrade he said, "Aha…I apologize on Kushina's behalf for that comment"

"If I'm at ease to say, I envy you, sir!" the man chuckled. "I've heard women turn into some real sex fiends when they're pregnant!"

Minato smiled weakly. _'If only he knew…'_

Kushina drummed her fingers on the counter. Okay attempt 2: frontal assault failed... A crazed grin formed on her lips.

.

.

**********2nd Attempt: Frontal Assault**...FAILED!

******...**

**3rd Attempt: Stalking**

.

.

"Good afternoon, Kushina-sama!" Mai Hatsu greeted the red head when she arrived at the Hokage Tower hours later. "Are you here to see, Minato-sama?"

Kushina nodded. "I'm here to bring Minato some lunch today" she said sweetly. Dressed out in her preggers henge complete with a picnic basket tucked under her arm, Kushina's intentions seemed completely innocent. Only there were no sandwiches. Just toys, lots and lots of toys. The most innocent item she had in it basket was rope.

"Ah, how sweet of you!" Mai cooed. "I'll walk you right in. Minato just got back from a meeting so he should be free" She knocked on the office door, "Minato-sama, its Kushina!" when she opened the door they found the office empty. "Huh?" Mai gasped in surprise. "I was sure he was here..."

Kushina's grip tightened on the basket. _'Alright, Namikaze if that's how you want to play, I'll match you!' _Kushina's smile never faded as she remarked. "It's okay, I'll just head back home. See you later Hatsu-san!"

"Bye Kushina-sama! Take care!"

Minato meanwhile was currently cowering behind the dumpsters on a random back alley street. Luckily for him the trash had already been collected but the smell still stench something awful. "That… was close, whew…" Minato sighed with relief. He should have known, Kushina would bother him at work.

"Hey, what are you doing here, Hokage-sama? You really scared me for a moment there, I thought you were Tsume!"

"S-Shikon?" Minato questioned. Crouched down behind him was one of his best trackers and a member of the Inuzuku clan, Shikon. Tsume Inuzuku's husband was known as Shikon the brave. Not only for his fearlessness in battle but for his courage of joining Tsume, the coarse tomboy, in holy matrimony. He also started a family with the wild woman. That act alone scared even the most valiant shinobis.

"No offense Hokage-sama but this is _my_ hiding place" Shikon explained apologetically. "If two powerful chakras are located it could draw unwanted attention ya know?"

Minato wanted to say his chakra was the only 'powerful' one but bit his tongue.

"SHIKON! THERE YA ARE YOU LAZY BASTARD!"

Both Minato and Shikon flinched at the ferociously of the scream. "Ah man, Tsume found me!" Shikon groaned.

"I caught your scent on the wind current. You think hiding in dumpster would trick my nose, you coward?!" Tsume stormed as she wadded toward him. Being nine months pregnant, she only could move so fast but it didn't make her any less intimidating. "So where's the chili dogs and my chocolate covered pineapple ice-cream sundae you were supposed to bring back?! Oh, hey Hokage-sama!" She just noticed Minato there. "Almost didn't see you there!" she greeted her superior cheerfully.

Minato was about to greet her when he was suddenly summoned. He vanished in a blinking of an eye.

_'Why couldn't have taken me too?!'_ Shikon lamented before he readied himself mentally to deal with his wild and hormonal wife.

.

.

******3rd Attempt: Stalking...FAILED!**

**...**

**4th Attempt: Abduction**

.

.

Minato found himself encased in long, pale arms. "Miiiiinaaaato…guess who!" the voice sang.

"Mppph!" Minato pushed himself out of his wife's cleavage in order to breathe. "Kushina…w-what are you wearing? And...And have you done to our room!?"

Kushina was dressed in a skimpy geisha costume. Their bedroom, usually more conservative in nature, looked more like a exotic massage parlor. "Let's play, Minato!" Kushina began to massage Minato's shoulders. "I'll be the masseuse and you'll be the traveling business tycoon!"

"Kushina, I need to go back to work. The chuunin exam starts next week!"

"Minato, you're soo tense...hmm, this roleplay will help!" Quickly Kushina tied Minato up. "Just relax, koi"

Minato's eyebrow twitched. "How am I supposed to relax like _this_?" Minato tried to teleport away but the ropes prevented him from doing so.

"Wow, I can't believe the rope works!" Kushina cheered. "It's wroth every penny!"

"What, this is a standard chakra rope?" Minato questioned. He then grinned. "Kushina, these only disable my thunder kami technique within a ten foot radius..." In a pop Minato was gone. The ropes fell on the bed now completely useless.

"Oh pooey!" Kushina pouted. That's what she got for buying a chakra infused rope on a discount with a coupon but that didn't faze Kushina too much. "Oh yeah, Minato? If that's the way you want to play, I'll just summon you back!" Kushina made the necessary hand symbols, focused her chakra and...

Nothing happened.

Kushina flew into a rage. "Grrr! He disabled the reverse summoning! I'LL GET YOU YET, MINATO!"

.

* * *

.

Mai Hatsu didn't complain too much. It wasn't everyday her boss asked her to work overtime and she was being compensated for it but she couldn't help but notice how fidgety her boss was being all afternoon and grew increasingly twitchy as evening rolled around. Mai stiffed a yawn as she finished putting away the completed paper work. She glanced up at the clock. "Minato-sama, it's a quarter pass 8 o' clock" she announced.

"Alright, you can go home now. Thanks Mai. I'll see yah tomorrow"

Mai was concerned. "You're still not going home?"

Ever so slightly Minato flinched again. Mai was able to catch it with her untrained eyes. "No…I'll just be working late tonight…I may even have to spend the night here…"

Spend the night at the office? Mai's jaw slacked. "Why?" She sent Minato an incredulous look. "Sir… are you actually _scared _to go home?"

Minato bristled, "I must file these in order to be ready for the Kages' arrival next week" he corrected her quickly. What a petty excuse! Mai thought to herself. They had done enough paperwork in the last six hours to last them for days! Mai rolled her eyes. "Not afraid, huh?" she scoffed under her breath. Minato heard her.

"I'm not afraid of anything, Mai" Minato said so unconvincingly.

"Of course you aren't" Mai patronized him sweetly. "Good night, sir, don't let Kushina bite—"

"W-what?"

"—Bed bugs"

Mai closed the door behind her leaving Minato to sulk at his desk alone. "Grr…If I was petty I would dock 20 hours from her pay" He grumbled before getting back to work. But how could extra paperwork be anything but exciting? Minato sighed again. As time wore on he found himself growing sleepy. Minato decided to go to the wilderness safe house on the edge of the village. Minato settled there for the night without a care, convinced Kushina wouldn't think to look for him there.

But Minato made a grievous mistake. Never, ever, ever, EVER underestimate a sex-deprived Uzumaki.

.

.

******4th Attempt: Abduction...FAILED!**

**...**

**5th Attempt: Ambushing**

.

.

Minato nearly doze off to sleep when he heard a low voice rang out. "Miiiiiiiiiinaaaaaatooooo…"

Minato stiffened. He whipped his head around to see a shadowy head emerged from the side of his bed. "EEK!" Minato shrieked as he clutched his bed sheets. Normally it wouldn't be proper for the 'Hokage' to scream out in terror in the middle of the night. He was after all the Leaf village's fearless leader! And the "fearless" leader was currently on the run from his sex-crazed wife. It also didn't help that he had just watched the movie, 'The Grudge' a few nights ago.

"Ku-ku-Kushina what are you doing here?!"

Kushina gave him a crazed smile. "I know you well, Na-Mi-Ka-Ze…hehehehehehe!"

Minato cringed.

"And I know you're too smart to stay in the Hokage Tower so you would sleep in the safe house. Hehehehehehe…Oh yes, you're completely _safe_" Kushina forced a kiss on Minato's lips as her hand went to his crouch and squeezed. "Come on, Minato, spread them!" Kushina commanded in between the kisses.

Minato gasped out in pleasure and pain. "W-Wait!" moaned.

Kushina jumped in-between Minato's legs. "Don't be shy, koi! If you cooperate I won't have to resort to my special jutsu"

Maybe it was tension or the last ramen dish he ate came out sour but whatever it was, in that very moment an audible **"****PAAARRP****!" **sounded.

Minato was mortified. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Especially right into his wife's face! Kushina jumped back away from him looking scared for a moment before she sweat dropped. "…Did you just fart in my face…?" she asked uncertainly. Minato felt like he could die. He turned away in shame. If Kushina never wanted to have intercourse with him again, he would understand.

Suddenly a snorted laugh was heard.

Minato looked up. Kushina's shoulders were shaking before she busted out laughing. She laughed so hard that she nearly rolled off the bed. "Gahahahaha! Hey Minato I have a new idea for a weapon! You should bottle it up and have it ready to go for the next Great Shinobi War! Our shinobi could release it on the enemy and they would surrender in a heartbeat!" Kushina laughed for another minute before finally calming down. "Heh, heh! So, are you feeling better now, Minato-koi?" She snickered as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Minato was taken aback. "Uh…um…"

"Is that a yes?"

"I-I'm so sorry Kushina! I didn't even know it was coming!"

"It's okay…after all…" She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head as she admitted. "I farted in your face during kunai practice while we were in the ninja academy. Let's call it even…and now let's get back to what we were doing!" Kushina rammed a surprised Minato.

.

.

**5th Attempt: Ambushing...SUCCESS, DATTEBANE!**

.

.

It was a good thing the Namikazes were currently out in the middle of nowhere. At least they wouldn't disturb the innocent, snoozing citizens of Konoha. The wild life however weren't so lucky. The loud yowls of pleasure even made the owls scatter into the night.

* * *

"And that's what happened" White Zetsu recited proudly after finishing his report.

Obito's eye twitched.

"…the things I've seen cannot be unseen!" lamented the Spiral Zetsu. He had regretted going with his clone brother, white Zetsu. Normally he would just follow Rin around which consisted in watching her from her window flower garden but then White Zetsu came along and told him help him scout out the forest cabin where the Hokage abruptly ran off to.

Obito's eye twitched again. "Mind soap, I need mind soap!" He had asked the two keep an eye on his former sensei and his teammates. If anything unusual happened they were to report their findings back to him immediately but this was bit too much information and it was in such vivid detail! Obito sighed as he turned away to pinch the bridged of his nose. "Guys…sex isn't what I call unusual okay?!" He groaned.

White Zetsu cocked his head to the side. "Really?" He inquired. "They never had sex like _that_ before, besides it amazed me how Kushina was able to—"

Obito held up his hand. "STOP! STOP TALKING!"

A cynical chuckled could be heard from the other side of the room. "Wow, you are surely missed at home…heh, heh" it crackled.

"Shut it, Old man!" Obito snapped. He sent a look of distain toward the withered old man sitting of to the side. With his prime far gone, the legendary and rather infamous Madara Uchiha sat there clinging to life by the threads connected the demon statue. Obito slapped his forehead. "Oh kami it burns! Please tell me it's possible to hypnotize yourself with your own sharingan!"

Madara smirked. "There is a way to but I do not recommend it" he replied. Obito continued to grumble to himself in a corner. Madara couldn't make out much of it do to his defective hearing but the rambling was getting on his nerves. Not to mention something else was bothering him. "Child harken to me, I have a question for you"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Have you decided yet?"

Obito sighed as he rolled his lone eye. There he goes again! It has been the same thing ever since the day he awoke at the Mountain's graveyard. Obito was grateful to be saved but that old coot really got on his nerves the past two years. "I've already told you no! I told you 'no thanks' a thousand times by now!" Obito replied defiantly.

It was out of good will that Obito never alerted the Konoha ANBU to where Madara Uchiha resided. That was his own way of thanking the old man for saving his life but apparently it wasn't enough. As he was mending, Madara keep on rambling on and on about the cruel 'unfairness' of world and how he wanted to change that. At his old age, Obito wanted to reply sarcastically, "Good luck with that pops" but bit his tongue.

"Cheeky brat" Madara hissed. "You were abandoned alive under a rock cave-in. You were missing limbs and broken. I made you whole with my clones!"

"I wasn't abandoned! They didn't even know I was alive!" Obito justified.

"They didn't think enough to recover your body" Madara snapped. "Nor the Uchiha, neither your sister…"

Obito flinched at the mentioning of his clansmen. They always looked down upon him. They considered him a fool. A dead last who would never amount to anything. A dead last who wasn't going to survive the war. _'Well I certainly lived up to their expectations'_ Obito thought bitterly.

Madara saw he had hit a soft spot and continued. "Yes, even your own sister didn't try to recover you. Not even for your eyes…oh wait I forgot. You awakened the sharingan just before your 'death'. They didn't even know you had it. Tch, no wonder they left you buried—"

"ENOUGH!" Obito shouted. "I had it with you, old man! I really appreciate you saving my life and all but I really am reaching my limit here!"

"Leave then, rejoin your comrades, go!" Madara challenged. "If you believe they will welcome you with open arms, return to them already!"

"I'll go back when I'm good and ready! Don't push it!" Obito retorted.

"Then why are you coming back here again, again and again?" Madara snipped. "Your rehabilitation took about a year to complete. Eventually you were able to escape this place forever. Yet what do you do? You spent nearly a year just snooping around like a rat in the corners of the Leaf village. It's because you know when you return things will never be the same…"

Obito stood there silently, taking it in. More gently Madara encouraged. "…they moved on, perhaps you should too. Let's leave this world together. You can create a new world where they will welcomed you home—"

"No" Obito shook his head. "I don't care if Kakashi, Minato-sesnei or even Mikoto-neesan never welcomes me…"

Madara waited. What did Obito care about?

Obito slid his mask in place. He always wore the orange mask before going out in public to hide his identity; to hide his deformity. "But there's Rin…" He breathed. "…as long as she is in this world, I don't need an imaginary one"

Changing tactics quickly, Madara replied softly. "But you've seen Rin's misery… how she hurts herself just for a moment to be at peace…"

Obito paused.

"Wouldn't you want to build a world free of pain for her, if not for yourself?"

Obito didn't answer. He passed through the walls and left. Where he goes off to Madara didn't know. It could be hours, days, weeks and even months, but no matter the time he spent away, Obito would always return. It was a pattern Madara had hoped he could use to his advantage but unfortunately things were not going as planned.

Meanwhile White Zetsu and Spiral Zetsu exchanged awkward looks. They were loyal to their creator, Madara, but had grown attached to Obito over the years. They were assigned to help rehabilitate the young ninja after Madara had repaired his broken body. Obito didn't like them a first but later they managed to forge a friendship with the boy.

"Zetsu…"

"Yes, Master?" The White Zetsu came forward without hesitation. The closer he got the more he realized how frail Madara looked. Normally his lord would be sleeping, trying to conserve energy but instead he bickered with Obito. Madara would probably sleep for weeks following this incident.

"I have no choice …" the old man wheezed. "My time is short… shorter now…Obito is not cooperating as I had hoped. It's time for plan two…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Next chapter:** "Cat out of the bag"

.

.

**CM:** Hey, it's not like Kushina and Minato could keep the pregnancy a secret forever...Till next time!

.

.


	14. Cat out of the bag

**.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is property of Kishimoto©

**WARNINGS:**this contains male pregnancy or mpreg and NO yaoi. Heterosexual couples only.

**.**

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 13:** Cat out of the bag

**...**

"I feel like I turned north and gone to the Land of Fangs instead…" Oonki griped. He continued to complain under his breath about how the cold made his bones ached but his pride would not allow him to take one of the many electric blankets available. "When I told you to "show us how it's done" I've never imagined this!"

Minato's lips twitched. "Is that a compliment, Tsuchikage?" he asked before taking sip of his hot chocolate. Normally the hot beverage would have been coffee, but alas, Rin wouldn't let him near the coffee pot. She allowed ramen only because he could eat it without blowing chunks but Minato could not negotiate his caffeine fix.

Onoki scoffed. Turning away so his face couldn't be seen, he snipped, "Take it as you like, Hokage!"

A soft chuckle emanated from Minato. "I'll take it as a compliment then, thanks" He replied. Minato lifted his nordic blue eyes to view the impressive ice carven surrounding them.

"Aaaa-aaachoo!" Cain, one of the Raikage's guards, sneezed before wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve. "Dang its cold, even in the upper part of this tower!"

The Raikage leaned forward in his heated chair so he could see the surveillance screen more clearly. Currently the Kages were waiting the arrival of the first twelve teams at the Tower located in the center of the Forest of Death. It had taken three days in total much to Oonki and the Kazekage's displeasure. The desert Kage fared even worse than the old man since he was not used to cold weather at all.

Several cases of frostbite were the worst of the injuries among the chunin-wannabes. One death occurred but it was unrelated to the environment. Turning the forest of death into a frozen wasteland for the survival exam was considered genius. However it was actually a two for one event; one, the Leaf-nins froze the forest in order to kill off a vicious race of parasitic slugs that had been multiplying faster than rabbits in the lagoons. The second reason was rather comical; Minato wanted an escape from the mid-summer's heat.

Minato was in his office a week ago with several fans blowing on him at once. Minato could take the heat but the humility was unreal. His shirt clung to him like a sticky wrapper. Minato had to remove his Hokage cloak and his jounin jacket when Saku approached him with an idea. Minato looked upon the man as if he was an angel sent from heaven.

"_You get a 10 percent raise"_

After the finalists have reached the tower. They were able to rest and prepare for their final matches for 3 days. On the fourth day, the final stage of the exam consisted of 1 on 1 Battles in which the winner becomes a chunin. There was at least one newly appointed chunin from every nation. After the successful completion of the third part of the chuunin exam, Minato and his staff decided that a small celebration would be hospitable. So a party was given for the upper management and jounins while ironically leaving out the chunins during the chunin exam as Minato sheepishly noted. They made an exception and allowed the participants to partake in the festivities as well but it remained exclusively for Jounins.

Minato raised his wine glass. Unlike everyone else in the room he had apple cider instead. "For the first time in history our countries have come together to compete in a fair and diplomatic international chunin exam! To commemorate this success a feast will be prepared tonight! Congratulations!"

The Raikage didn't miss a beat. He squinted at his wine glass suspiciously. "And why is the Hokage not drinking this?" Ay whispered.

"It's safe, Raikage-sama" Cain whispered back. "I tested it"

After socializing with the Kages, the participants and everyone in between Minato excused himself for the night.

* * *

Meanwhile in secret base set up in the forest. About a mile and quarter away from the village, the leader of the Hot Springs Ninjas, the Steam Shadow, was meeting in private with the head ANBU OPS from the Mist. His code name was Red Snapper.

"Did they drink the wine?"

The masked man nodded. "Yes Yugekage"

"Including the Hokage?" He specified.

"Unfortunately, no" Red Snapper replied. Respectfully he advised, "Because of this, Yugekage-sama, you will have to adjust you strategies—"

"No matter" The Yugekage waved him off. "When we set out tomorrow at 700 hours, his fate will be the same regardless"

Red Snapper's eyes narrowed. "Please do not get cocky. Leaf Ninja are not pushovers. Even with this handicap they can still prevail against you" he warned.

"Don't underestimate the power of the Hot Springs" The Yugekage retorted.

"Of course not" Red Snapper replied coolly. "Underestimating and overestimating can lead to one's downfall, Yugekage-sama" Red Snapper stood up. "That's it for the Mist. On behalf of the Mizukage, we hope you will succeed in your ambitions" Before the Yugekage's eyes, the agent flickered before vanishing from sight.

The Yugekage narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at the place where his so-called ally disappeared. He always wondered why the Mist volunteered to help the Hot Springs with this operation. At first Yugekage accepted the help with cautious glee since their lack of manpower concerned him a bit. A small ANBU team from the Mist could do nothing to help with an invasion that required might in numbers. However who needed numbers when the enemy would be incapacitated?

To be honest the Mist had done more than enough to help them succeed. The Yugekage was still suspicious though. Mist, like all the other great nations did nothing for nothing. He figured the Mist wanted to use the invasion as a distraction while they used a small group to raid something of value in the midst of confusion and warfare. Quite clever the Yugekage had to admit. Whatever the reason for their temporary alliance, it would surely benefit them both. An eager smirk formed on the Yugekage's lips.

**... **

The next day nearing 700 in the wee hours of the morning. A one-eyed crotchety old man was already wide awake. In fact he did not sleep a wink that night. He wouldn't dare to. '_Today is the day'_. Danzo thought. _'Those fools… Drinking and merry-making when our enemies surround us!'_ He knew Hot Springs were coming but it was none of his concern at the moment. He coldly glared down at his ROOT agent knelling before him. Danzo said, "You disappoint me…you still haven't found the identity of the Namikazes' surrogate mother?"

"No sir but then we tried a different approach"

"Explain."

"In this situation, it's perhaps better to show…Here, Danzo-sama" the agent pulled out a thick envelope from his breast pocket. Danzo raised an eyebrow but took it and opened it. Photographs fell into the palm of his hands and copies of private medical files. In a single glance, Danzo's lone eye nearly popped out of its socket. That WAS ridiculous! Not to mention reckless!

At seeing his master's reaction, the agent spoke up, "We managed to secure the information from the Hokage's former student, Rin's apartment"

"This is…" for the first time in decades, Danzo had been shocked into silence. His face paled and then soured to green. "The…The council will hear of this! I will get him impeached for this!" His lone eye crinkled around the edges with hideous glee. "Well done"

An explosion suddenly went off in the distance. The blast was so forceful that it rocked the foundation located deep within the earth. Danzo jerked. "What was that?"

"The invasion is happening now. The village of the Hot Springs is attacking, Danzo-sama. What are we to do?"

"Nothing" Danzo smirked. "Let's see how our Hokage-sama and his drunken lackeys handle it"

* * *

When Minato awoke the next morning, the first thing he noticed was the heavenly scent of lilac. Minato grinned childishly as he inhaled deeper. Without opening his eyes Minato knew it was his wife's silky red hair. Kushina's hair always smelled so soothing. He scooted closer to nuzzle his mate when that annoying alarm clock went off.

Stiffing a groan Minato slammed his hand on the machine and reluctantly rolled out of bed. Emphasis on rolled. With another groan, Putting on his house robe he headed downstairs to the kitchen. Muffling some yawns he started to prepare breakfast when he started to feel a little peckish. Minato quickly retrieved some oreo cookies from the canister on the counter and popped them into his eager mouth. Minato never had a sweet tooth but lately he had been finding the chocolate cookie with its gooey and sugary frosting quite addictive.

"I see yoooou Minato!" Kushina teased him. She was leaning against the door frame watching her husband. Minato shamelessly stuffed another oreo into his mouth much to his wife's amusement. Suddenly the doorbell ranged frantically. Kushina raised her eyebrow. "Who can that be this time in the morning?"

Minato hastily wiped his mouth before activating his henge and answering the door.

"Hokage-sama!" Mai Hatsu cried as soon as Minato cracked the door open. "The Hot-Springs Village is attacking our borders!"

"What!?" Minato asked incredulously, accidentally spraying Mai with cookie crumbs much to his embarrassment.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?" Kushina exclaimed. The redhead came running to the door and managed to catch the end of Mai's statement. She clumsily tied her house robe together. "You said we're under attack?!"

"Yes! T-The Yugekage himself is confronting our guard teams in Greenwood forest as we speak!" Mai explained. She visibly jerked when a sudden explosion rumbled in the distance.

Minato swore mentally. Of ALL the times to invade the leaf it had to be when he was 7 months pregnant. Minato knew he wasn't helpless, far from it, but he was still at a disadvantage. Even with the Hiraishin, his speed had significantly slowed down due to obvious reasons and his skills have gotten dull as well. Minato had been so tired lately that he hadn't been training enough to help keep up his stamina. Plus, most of his chakra was being focused to the baby in his belly which left him with little to spare.

"Hokage-sama!" Mai said again, calling Minato out of his thoughts. "What are your orders?"

Minato nodded. Calmly he ordered, "Dispatch teams. Call for a complete evacuation for civilians!" Pregnant or not, he was still Konoha's Hokage and the Yellow Flash. Minato announced, "I will go to the front! Have the jounins meet me there!"

Kushina was alarmed at the idea of Minato fighting in his condition. "Minato-"

"Kushina-koi, _please_" Minato silenced her gently but sternly.

"Um…Sir…about that…ahhha.…the jounin…they are…" Mai hesitated. She motioned with her hands. "Um how should I say this… they're all um…drunk?"

Minato froze. "…What?"

Kushina stared at the woman in disbelief. "Mai, you mean from yesterday's party? I can see a few still tipsy but how in blazes can they _all_ be drunk now?" She demanded.

"Well normally you're right but in the bottles…the shipment we received from the Land of Grain was contaminated with the crouching doom powder!"

Kushina paled. "That kami forbidden herb?! How did that happen?!" She asked, truly freaked out. At seeing his wife's reaction, it unsettled Minato. Usually it was him who was knowledgeable about these types of things however botany wasn't one of them. "And what does that powder do?" Minato asked.

"It delays the body's ability to digest alcohol sir…it prevents oxidation and accumulates alcohol's effects in the blood stream" Mai explained. "What makes the crouching doom power so dangerous is that it's odorless, tasteless and doesn't work until 8 hours later when it's least expected. That's when it leaves their victims even in a worse, non-ending drunken state!"

"Do the effects wear off eventually?" Minato asked.

"Yes sir but it takes days—"

"DAYS?!" The redhead shrieked

Mai nodded despairingly. "As you can see…" Mai Hatsu trailed as she looked behind her. As on queue Rin came on the porch trying to lead a staggering jounin and failing. The poor chump was running in the siding of the house and almost tripping over his own feet.

Minato's eyebrows shot up in alarm. "Kakashi!?"

Kakashi appeared to be intoxicated almost into a stupor. Kakashi giggled at Rin with a flushed face. He didn't even lower his facemask as he cuffed his mouth around a liquor bottle and drank. Half of it was going in his mouth, the rest on his mask.

"Kakashi, that's like the fifth bottle!" Rin shrieked as she snatched the bottle from him.

"Awww…can I—_hic_—have it back? _Hic_!"

"NO! DAMN IT KAKASHI! Where are you getting this bottles from anyway?!"

"My ass" Kakashi replied.

"It gets worse Hokage-sama" Mai Hatsu raised her voice to be heard over the noise in the background. "Whoever drinks the wine becomes hopelessly addicted to it!" From the corner of his eye, Minato could see Kakashi pull out yet ANOTHER bottle from somewhere and was drinking it down. Rin was going into a rage tying to confiscate it as well.

"RIINNNNNN!" Kakashi whined when Rin finally got all his bottles. It turns out that Kakashi was telling the truth. He had stored the liquor in a storage seal located in his back pouch. Rin deactivated the seal before ripping it off. Kakashi grabbed onto her legs and rubbed against them pleadingly. Giving her big watery eyes; he whined shamelessly like a dog.

"Oh stop it! I'm not giving back your wine stash!" Rin growled. She sighed. "You know I always thought Kakashi hugging on me would be sweet… but it's actually so damn annoying!" She glared down at the sliver teen. "Get off me, Kakashi!" Rin tried to shake the boy off her leg but he wouldn't let go. "Seriously let go, you're creeping me out!"

"You feel nice…and smell nice tooooooo!" Kakashi giggled with a wide, perverted smile. That innocent rubbing was starting to turn into humping much to horror of everyone present.

"I knew he was closet pervert but this takes the cake!" Kushina snorted. She then turned a suspicious eye toward her husband. "Minato…is there something you want to tell me?"

"W-What? No! Why would I have anything to do with this?"

"Well you ARE his sensei-"

"I can't be held responsible for Kakashi!"

"And that perverted Jiraiya was YOUR mentor hmmm…" Somewhere in the Land of Beaches Jiraiya sneezed. "…come to think about it you said his books were your favorite. All Jiraiya-sama writes are those erotic porn novels!" Kushina glare turned deadly.

"K-KUSHINA! Now isn't the time for this!"

Rin twitched. She could barely contain herself from beating down her teammate but it wasn't fair to hit a happy drunk. Enduring a happy, _clingy_ drunk was the right thing to do. "Kakashi I am warning you—"

"You know Rin…." Kakashi grinned up at her with a big predatory smile. "We should act out page 98…hehehehehehe….with these long legs you are perfect for it—" A loud crunch what heard as Rin punched Kakashi out like a light. He crumbled to the floor making unintelligent mumbles from the ground.

"I've reached my limit!" Rin justified.

"I don't blame, you. You've got more patience than me" Kushina complimented her.

Minato swore vocally this time as he imagined that well over half of his shinobi forces were in a similar state as Kakashi. Minato took a deep breath. Trying to stay levelheaded, he asked this time, "How many abled shinobi do we have?"

"Roughly three quarters of our force is um…._ incapacitated_" Mai Hatsu answered carefully. "Even Sarutobi-sama…I'm sure you've noticed his absence…I would have bought him to your office but he fared worse than young Hakate here…Biwako is trying to sober him up but it's not going well"

Minato wilted. This was bad; this was really, _really_, _**really**_ bad!

"Excluding our jounins, who are currently on missions outside the village, we have roughly only 14 percent of jounin ranks available for combat. The rest are chuunin and genin" Mai Hatsu finished explaining.

Minato dropped his head into his hands. "Oh kami…Can our allies help?" He asked next.

Rin snorted. "They are just as bad! What's even worse is that they're trying to blame their drunken states on us!" she complained. "Right, as if we would intoxicate our _own_ forces just to be handicapped for an unperceived invasion the very next day!" Rin ranted sarcastically.

"Calm down, Rin-chan!" Mai Hatsu cautioned. The secretary turned to Minato expectantly "Hokage-sama, what are your orders?" She asked. Kushina and Rin waited for his answer as well. Kushina was privately scared it would be an answer she didn't want to hear.

Minato nodded. Calmly he ordered, "We are at war. Let the senior academy students complete the evacuation for civilians. I will need every chunin and genin and any able bodied jounin ready for combat!" Pregnant or not, he was still Konoha's Hokage and the Yellow Flash. Minato announced, "I will go to the front!"

Rin's jaw dropped. "Sensei!"

"Rin, I need you to report to the medical corps" Minato told her. "You may have to lead if your superiors are incapacitated as well"

Rin's bottom lip quivered. "But…" she trailed. _'You can't go out there! What about you? What about the baby?!'_ was the unspoken cry.

"That's an order" Minato stated firmly. He looked directly in her eyes. "…And don't worry about me, I will be extra careful, okay?" He assured her.

Rin bit her lip reluctantly. "A-Alright…Meanwhile I'll do my best to treat the wounded while trying to find a way of sobering up these jounins!" she promised in a determined voice. Minato smiled proudly at her. Minato and Kushina retreated inside their homes to prepare for combat.

'_I hope you will be okay sensei—WHAT THE!'_

Several veins suddenly popped on Rin's forehead when she felt two hands snaking up her leg. She had always wanted Kakashi's attention but definitely NOT like this. "KAKASHI, I'VE TOLD YOU TO GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF ME!" She bellowed.

Mai Hatsu sighed wearily. "We are doomed, aren't we?" She asked to no one in particular.

**…**

Minato barely succeeded in zipping his jounin vest up over his engorged stomach. He paused as he ran a hand over it. The baby squirmed underneath his fingertips. "Kushina, listen, I—"

"Don't worry, Koi, I know you're a big boy who can handle himself…" Kushina tied her blue Konoha headband to her forehead. "And I'm a big girl who can rip those Hot Spring Ninjas a new one!" She turned to him with a determined smile. "You make sure to be careful. You're carrying our precious legacy after all!"

Minato returned Kushina's confident smile with a relieved one. "Thanks koi, I'll make sure to remember that." In a flash he was gone. That's when a worried frown appeared on the redhead's face. Kushina didn't want Minato to go to the front lines but there wasn't much she could do about it at this point. Konoha needed it's Hokage now.

**...**

While the academy students helped evacuate the civilians, the genin and the chunins rushed into combat. Among those chunin were Guy, Asuma and Kurenai. "I can't believe they're sending us chunins to the front!" Asuma cheered. "Finally we get some action!"

"You do realize we are the Leaf's last resort, don't you?" Kurenai said, trying to pop Asuma's ego before it got too big. "The jounins are intoxicated and—"

"Who cares! We'll show Hokage-sama we're the real deal and may even get promoted!" Asuma said.

"YOSH! That's the spirit Asuma-kun!" Guy exclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air.

Kurenai rolled her eyes. '_Boys…'_ she snorted. "…Still I can't believe how these Hot Springs-nin infiltrated the city like this! At this rate we may be unable to confront them at the gate, let alone back up the Hokage in the forest!"

"We'll do what we can and then support the troops on the outer scale!" Asuma reasoned.

"Right! Guess we have to settle for this!" Guy jumped right down into the town square and began taking the enemy-nin head on. Asuma groaned at Guy's straightforwardness. "Geeze, he's so impetuous!" Asuma readied his chakra blades before jumping down to support Guy.

"He's not the only one…" Kurenai mumbled to herself. She hung back for a moment as she prepared a genjutsu to help confuse the enemy below.

**…**

Minato managed to arrive at the outskirts of the village quickly. There were several hundreds of enemy troops stationed there but they had yet to advance. They seemed to be covered in some strange sort of barrier; almost like being in a large green foam bubble or a transparent cocoon. Minato spotted one of his top jounin who were actually able to stand, Shikaku Nara. Landing down next to the Nara he called out, "Shikaku! What's the verdict?

"We're having some problems. They had set up this area barrier in the middle of our fight. We're currently trying to break it back down, Minato-sama—urgg…" Shikaku grimaced suddenly. He clutched his head.

"Are you are suffering from the hangover?" Minato asked concerned.

"I'm…" Shikaku twitched. "I'm m-managing, Minato, don't worry….I… I only drank a sip last night. Not a whole glass or anything which is probably the only reason why I'm still standing!"

Minato nodded. "Wait here, Shikaku" Minato wasn't sure how he was going to deactivate the barrier but walked forward anyway. As he got closer a small hole opened for him. Minato hesitated for a moment before he moved forward to walk in until Shikaku grabbed him by his shoulder. "I advise against it!" the Nara whispered franticly.

"I know it's a trap but I'll improvise" Minato promised.

Shikaku sighed as he reluctantly let Minato go. "…Be careful, Minato-sama"

Minato gave Shikaku a comforting smile before entering the barrier alone. Not unexpectedly the entrance closed up after him. Minato could feel hundreds of eyes watching his every moment as he walked farther and farther in. _'Yes, come Fourth Hokage' _The Hot Springs shinobi thought. _'We will put an end to your precious Hiraishin. Come further in if you dare!'_

* * *

Bright fluorescent lights were the first thing Kakashi saw. He squint his eyes shut and let out a pain filled moan. He held his hands over his sensitive eye. Not only were his eyes hurting, his head felt like it was going to split open at any moment. "Ummmm….wha….oh kami my head!" Kakashi whined out.

Rin didn't look up from the saline bag she was changing out. "Finally back to normal, Kakashi?" She mentioned. Referring to Kakashi's shamelessly perverted behavior earlier and also to check if the young jounin was actually sobering up.

Kakashi laid back with a groan. His head was killing him. "Wh…what happened?"

"You drunk the wine at the Chuunin exam party last night" Rin explained.

Kakashi frowned. "I don't, ow…I didn't d-drink that much!"

"You didn't have to" Rin explained. "Even one sip could cause prolonged drunkenness"

"How…how is that possible?"

"Someone managed to slip a tasteless, odorless powered herb into the wine that we imported from the Land of Grain. It called the crouching doom powder. It cause those who drink it to—"

A loud bang went off in the distance.

"What was that?!"

"An invasion" Rin told him. "We're being attacked by the Hot Springs village!"

"WHAT?" Kakashi sat straight up only to wish he didn't. He moaned loudly as he clutched his throbbing head. Rin gently pushed her comrade back down. "No, Kakashi. I can't check you out at least for another hour to make sure there's no the side effects-"

"Rin if there's an invasion I must help!"

"Kakashi!" Rin snapped impatiently. "You can't help if you're a hazard! Just stay put for 30 minutes and then I'll check you out to see if you have no further side effects!" She repeated firmly. Kakashi ignored her and tried to rush out the door. Normally he was faster than Rin but not today. Rin simply held out her foot and Kakashi tumbled to the floor pathetically. Rin fumed over the stubborn man. "KAKASHI! KAMI SO HELP ME, I WILL CRIPPLE YOU JUST TO PREVENT YOU FROM LEAVING THIS HOSPITAL IN YOUR STATE!"

Kakashi whimpered from the ground. He was actually a little afraid of Rin at this point. "The only reason you could actually function half-way right now but this mixture I just created! It helps flush the powder out of your system!" Rin grabbed a tube filled with some palish green liquid. "I need to give this to the medical research team right away…" she trailed off with an irritated sigh. "...But what am I gonna do with you?"

A young patient assistant ran hastily in the room. Her name was Arata. She had just started at the Konoha Hospital as a receptionist and a patient healthcare tech just two weeks ago. Privately she wished she had majored in accounting rather than medical administration right now. "Rin-san! Please come quick, Nurse Kayo needs your assistance! She needs help with a delivery!"

"It's something wrong?"

"It's just…well it's Tsume Inuzuka…" Arata said as if that explained it all. For Rin it did. Tsume was always a handful. There were still horror stories about when she gave birth to her Daughter Hana four years ago. All those holes and claw marks in the waiting room (that were poorly concealed by paint) testified to it.

A mischievous glint lit up in Rin's eyes. Kakashi decided that he didn't like that. "Oh, Kaaakashi…" The sliver haired boy flinched. "If you want to help Konoha soooo badly then help with this list!" Rin held tightly onto Kakashi's arm as she followed Arata to the delivery rooms on the upper floor of the hospital.

The first thing that met the trio was a strangled cry along with curses. "Um…R-Rin what is this?!" Kakashi asked in a panicked tone.

Rin motioned toward the struggling Tsume. "You're assignment. Help Tsume and Nurse Kayo to deliver this baby!"

Kakashi was on the verge of freaking out. "I thought you meant an actually 'list' NOT THIS!"

"Well deal with it! I'm a little busy so help this nurse, okay?"

"Wait Rin! NOOOO!" Kakashi screamed as Rin slammed the door behind her. Rin sighed in relief. "At least he's out of my hair for a while!"

"Rin-san! Rin-san! Rin-san!"

Rin sighed. "Oh kami, what now…?" She looked up to see a medic-nin running toward her desperately. "I need your assistance! NOW!"

Rin turned to Arata and placed a tube in the young girl's hands. "Here, take this to sector 7, floor 3. Tell the medical team to multiply the solution and start giving this out to everyone who was infected by the sake" Arata nodded feverishly in understanding before dashing away with the cure. Rin meanwhile took off with the other medic.

"So what's the situation?" Rin asked as she followed after the woman.

"I really don't know!" The medic exclaimed. "He seemed fine just an hour ago and then he started having seizures!" She quickly led Rin to the room and closed the door behind them. Rin didn't know but the medic craftily locked the door as well.

Rin quickly placed on gloves. The patient was shaking in a curled ball up on a hospital bed. "Sir!" Rin exclaimed. She placed her hand on the man's shoulder and forcefully rolled him over. All that meet her was a cruel smile. "Ahh how sweet! A good little medic coming to check up on little o' me?"

Rin tried to scream but a cloth muffled her mouth and nose. Rin struggled futility in the man's bury arms before she began to feel woozy. She slumped down in his arms before fainting. "That's a good girl" the Mist-nin quickly bounded Rin's hands and feet and wrapped her mouth closed just in case she woke up before they could reach their check point.

The medic-nin who led Rin into the trap dropped her genjutsu. "Captain Red Snapper…we have secured the target!" She informed their leader through a radio behind her ear.

"Good job" The Head Mist-nin purred through the mic. He nodded his head approvingly. "Get moving, with any luck those idiot Hot Springs ninjas will make you're escape flawless. Go to the Land of Waves. We'll meet up with you at check point Beta"

"Yes sir, Rainbow Trout and Sea Serpent out!" In a flickering wisp the two Mist agents disappeared, along with Rin in tow.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the barrier Minato had eventually reached the center. A large host of Hot Spring ninjas were waiting for him. The troops however (and wisely) kept a distance back. Only one man stepped to the front to greet Minato. "Thank you for honoring us with your presence, Hokage-sama" the captain recited mockingly.

Minato wanted say that it was obvious they wanted him to stage his presence or why else would the barrier allowed him in in the first place. Instead Minato asked, "Why is the Hot Springs invading the Leaf? What do you want?"

"We are taking what is rightfully ours; you can't argue with that, can you?"

"And I will defend what is rightfully my mine" Minato threw an array of kunai around the area. The soldier didn't even seem to blink. "Just try it you fat bitch and you'll get yours!" He threatened darkly.

**…Fat…?**

Minato's eyebrow twitched. That guy was _so_ dead. Minato waited, ready to pounce when the opportunity arose. The enemy made the first move but it seemed half-hearted. Minato nimbly avoided the attack. The ground beneath his feet crumbled before exploding. "Ack!" Minato yelped as nearly lost his balance. "Mines…they planted mines here" he muttered. _'That's why they were testing those mines!'_

He thought back to Saku's investigations in the Land of Hot Springs. This was it. Minato scoffed. He needed several hands to indicate how many times this ploy was used against him. He ran a hand across his henge concealed belly. His speed would be significantly slower do to the weight of the baby but he had experience and the Hiraishin on his side. And so began a deadly dance.

The Hot Springs ninja jabbed a blade toward him. Minato tried to jump to the kunai that was positioned near the man's right only to realize he didn't. Minato's heart stopped. He didn't teleport. '_But why? I can't dodge it…I can't!'_ In slow motion the cut got him at his right arm as he tumbled forward. To add insult to injury, Minato yelped in pain when he did not land on his feet but his bottom. Laughter swirled around Minato as the Hot Springs ninjas began to mock him.

'_Damn! That was close!'_ Minato thought panicked. '_…why didn't my kunai work?!'_

The Hotspring Ninja smirked. "You're catching on, Yondy?" He snickered. "Your seal doesn't work here in our dome!"

The other ninjas who had kept their distance at first now came forward. They eagerly encircled Minato like vultures encroaching on road kill. Minato realized how foolish he was to wander inside here. He knew it was a trap but not on this magnitude. Suddenly a loud crunching sound was heard followed by a visible rattle in the barrier above their heads.

"What was that?!" The captain demanded.

"Above us, captain, it's a Leaf shinobi?!" someone shouted. "How did they get pass our outer barrier?!"

Minato's head shot up to see a cloaked man running along the the edge of the rounded spear, leaving lines upon lines of explosives. Minato could recognize that mask anywhere. That orange swirl only belonged to the one person he knew…"WATCH THIS MR. LION-MANE!" Yep, it was Tobi. He was wrapping the roof of the dome as a spider would with their paralyzed their prey. When he was finished he activated the paper fuses and they all exploded at once rocking the entire dome. Small cracks appeared on the outside and crept slowly inward to the horror of the Hot Springs ninjas.

"He's going to destroy the force field!" the enemy-nin shouted franticly. "Stop him!"

Minato didn't hesitate to take advantage of his aid. If Tobi was showing him that you could break the barrier by brute force then he was going to do what he could to help. Minato focused all his chakra into his kunai before launching it. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The one kunai became many as one thousand exploded onto the ceiling. The barrier cracked before shattering completely like glass.

"I am done!" the cloaked man squeaked triumphantly before receding into the ground.

"So you destroyed the barrier—we still have this!" Minato grunted in discomfort as ropes were fastened to his frame and tightened around his belly. "What?…oh, you have got to be kidding me…" This was the same lame trick Kushina used on him weeks ago. Minato blushed at the memory. He quickly teleported out of his binds to the horror of his invaders.

The Hot Springs-nin captain paled horribly. "The…the rope doesn't work…?"

Minato didn't respond. With a three prong kunai in each of his hands, Minato swung one and sliced open the man's jugular. Just as that cut had been delivered, Minato teleported to another victim and pierced him straight through the heart. He then reached for another, this time a woman, and punctured her kidneys on both sides. Minato continued the high speed slaughter from person to person within a moment to spare in between while ignoring the throbbing pain that began to rack his body. The contractions started from his back and traveled toward his lower abdominal muscles. Minato continued to attack regardless. 500 troops were stationed in this forest and he had to get rid of them all. It was his duty to.

One soldier managed to escape the chaos simply because he ran when the barrier was beginning to crack. He was hoping to meet up with a platoon as a backup. As soon as he entered the camp he yelled, "We make a full retreat! The Anti-seal Dome Jutsu failed—Ahhh! What the hell?!" he cried out as he saw his comrades were all dead. There carcasses were piled high together in a large heap.

"Going somewhere?" asked a soft, sinister voice. The man's blood ran cold. Before he could turn and face the intruder, he was grasped from behind and in one quick motion his neck was snapped. His body was dropped carelessly to the ground.

"Hm, that takes care of the enemy scouts on the outskirts…" Obito muttered to himself as he brushed off his hands. From a distance he could see the Hiraishin with its devastating power at work. "It's up to you now, Mr. Lion-mane…sensei…" Slowly he sunk back into the shadows and vanished.

* * *

Kushina estimated the distance between her and the enemy-nin. He was four meters away and closing. Hiding would do no good. A direct assault was the best option. As she was about the leap out, Mikoto grabbed her arm and forced her to her knees. "Kushina…NO!" Mikoto begged with pleading eyes, "You can't fight in your condition!"

Kushina narrowed her eyes. She may look pregnant but it was just an illusion. "I'll manage! Stay here, okay?"

"KUSHINA!" Mikoto yelled. She tried to grab her friend back again but Kushina had already leaped out of her range.

"Oh, I'm honored" the man sneered as Kushina faced him. "The first Lady of Konoha has given me an audience"

"Oh my pleasure! You have my undivided attention, Mister…?" Kushina raised an eyebrow.

"Ryou Hikaru"

"Ryou, why is the Hot Springs village attacking the Leaf?" Kushina asked.

"Because it's about time we made a name for ourselves. Plus, the Yondaime devastated us in our brief war"

"Can't blame you for that one…" Kushina agreed empathically. "It was so short and tedious that it's called 'The War That Never Was'…Shame" she shook her head.

Ryou's jaw squared. "Because of that blasted Hiraishin!" he snapped angrily. He then smiled cruelly. "Not to worry we have found a way around it"

That shocked Kushina. "Y-You what?"

"His Hiraishin will be useless! Hahahahaha! By the end of his day we will have the head of the Yondaime on a pike!"

Kushina stared at the man for a second before she started laughing out loud.

Ryou looked displeased. "What's so funny?" he spat at Kushina's attitude.

"My husband is known for more than just the Hiraishin, Ryou-san. Minato can still take on your entire nation with one hand tied behind his back!" Kushina proclaimed proudly. "And as for me, ha! I can do it with both hands tied!"

"You little arrogant little bitch…" Ryou hissed. "Don't mock the village hidden in the Hot Springs!"

"Then show me whatcha got!" Kushina said as she raced forward. "Nobody attacks my home and gets away with it! I'm not holding back!"

"Neither will I!" Ryou shouted. That is when the two Shinobi entered a very dangerous dance of speed, shuriken and kunai. Watching their opponent with a trained eagle's eye, the other waited for a moment of weakness in order to exploit it. '_Wait, something is off…' _Ryou thought to himself as he watched Kushina's movements. _'This chick isn't moving like she's knocked up. She's way too fast for her condition' _He deflected another kunai from the redhead._ 'Not to mention her chakra isn't going to her abdomen like it normally would…'_ Ryou's eyes widen suddenly as a thought came to him. _'…Unless…'_

Ryou broke off their hand-to-hand combat and positioned himself back. "Secret Hot Springs Art: Breaker Jutsu!" he cried out.

Kushina had no time to evade. When the move came it was like a harsh shot of hot wind that shattered her henge. The illusion of her seventh month pregnant belly melted away, revealing a flat and well-toned stomach under her maternity dress. "Wha…what happened to Kushina?!" Mikoto gasped in alarm. She was still watching from afar. "Where's her baby!?" she asked horrified. She was thinking the worst. Perhaps the enemy had either killed or stolen it.

Ryou chuckled. "Well, well. Tried to play a trick on me, eh? You thought I would go easy on you if you were pregnant? Well I got news for you, sweet-cheeks: I don't show mercy to women, or children and especially not to knocked up women who engage in battle!"

"Then you are a brute!" Kushina replied. "Bakudan-kage clone!" She suddenly blackened while giving off an ominous hissing sound. A mere second later she decimated on the spot. The ends of Ryou's uniform were singed as he barely retreated in time from the blast. Kushina was not fond of her exploding clone jutsus but it was necessary in order to get the job done in a desperate time frame.

Another clone managed to get close enough to grab Ryou by his collar. "Good-bye, Ryou-san" Kushina said before exploding. In a spray of blood, Ryou's head blew off, thus ending his life. Before anyone could notice, Kushina quickly reactivated her henge. Mikoto was confused. She activated her Sharingan and saw it was nothing but an illusion. Kushina wasn't pregnant at all! When Kushina noticed that Mikoto was looking at her with the sharingan she cursed.

Quickly grabbing her friend by the shoulders, Kushina pleaded. "Please, don't tell anyone what you had seen!"

"Kushina…" Mikoto was still a little bit overwhelmed. "Where…where's your baby?" she asked.

Kushina's eyes softened. "Don't worry, he's safe…now please promise me you will not tell anyone what you saw"

"…Okay but-"

"Thanks!" Kushina said, cutting the brunette off and more importantly, successfully ending the conversation.

* * *

The Raikage groaned. He along with the other Kages was currently in the overcrowded emergency room at Konoha hospital experiencing the worse hangover of their lives. "I swear…I'm gonna kick Minato's ass for this!" he vowed. Thanks to that 'cure' the Konoha medics were injecting into his bloodstream he actually could see straight again! For good reason he had very reluctantly accepted it.

Meanwhile three floors up in the same hospital…. The wailing of a newborn baby pierced the air.

"Would you like to cut the cord, Daddy?" Nurse Kakyo offered.

"NO! I'm not the father!" Kakashi exclaimed quickly.

"Oh darling how could say such a thing? He even has your eyes!" Tsume teased. She held out her newborn to him. The baby boy was wide awake and cooing at Kakashi. He was amazingly alert for being only 3 minutes old. Lowering his guard a bit, Kakashi poked playfully at the baby.

The baby gurgled before it bit down unexpectedly on Kakashi's finger. "OUCH!" That sure hurt and the little bastard only had gums! Kakashi had always heard that Inuzuka clansmen had canine teeth. Now he certainly believed it.

Tsume howled with laughter. "Sorry about that Kakashi!" Tsume beamed down proudly at her son. "I think I'll name you Kiba! My little fang!"

"A fitting name…" Kakashi agreed as he examined his assaulted finger. "Catch you later, Tsume. I need to go now" Once Kakashi exited the room he was met with a whirlwind of uncoordinated activity. Everyone were scampering around like crazy.

Kakashi managed to spot that receptionist from earlier. The poor girl was running on all cylinders as she ran from side to side, checking patients in, checking patients out, running errands for the busier medic-nins and medical staff. Kakashi caught her by her shoulders. "Hey! Do you know where's R-Rin?"

The Arata shook her head. "I don't know. She went off with some medic-nin earlier concerning an emergency!" She explained quickly before resuming her mad dashes.

"Oh…" Kakashi wasn't alarmed. There was an invasion after all. Rin was probably busy somewhere attending to the wounded. Kakashi quickly nodded his thanks before exiting the crowded medical facility. His new objective was to seek out a Leaf commander for orders. Instead he ran into the chunins Guy, Asuma and Kurenai.

* * *

When the barrier had dissipated he ran in immediately. Shikaku panted as he ran, his legs wobbled slightly and his head was pounding but he kept going. The metallic scent of blood misted the air and entered his mouth as he inhaled. The taste became stronger the closer he got. When he arrived, he found the scene littered with bodies. "Hokage-sama!" he yelled. No reply. He prayed Minato was not among the corpses. "Hokage-sama!" Shikaku cried again. "Minato! Answer me, Minato-sama!"

"I am here" The blonde Yondaime stepped out of the woods looking a little worse for wear.

"Oh, Hokage-sama! Thank—" Blood sprayed when a knife was driven right through Minato from behind. "MINATO!" As he writhed to death, he transformed back into a hot springs ninja. Standing behind him was the real Minato. For being a seasoned Jounin, Shikaku condemned himself for such an amateur mistake. "Minato-sama…thanks"

With a grunt, Minato tossed the body aside. "That's the last of them I think. This was the main army but I think some riff raff are probably in the city"

Shikaku nodded his head. "We'll get right on it, Hokage-sama" he promised.

Minato was about to take a step forward but cringed as a shooting pain shoot up through his belly. Minato groaned loudly as he clutched his stomach. Once the adrenaline wore off, the pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He had overdone it… big time! Minato even entertained the possibility that he might be going into premature labor. His face shinned with sweat and began to drip off his brow. Minato dropped to his knees still cradling his belly.

"Minato!" Shikaku ran over to him. "Hokage-sama! Did he wound you in any way!?" Shikaku said worriedly.

"Shi…Shikaku get-" Minato paused and hissed. "…get me a midwife, now!" he ordered through clenched teeth.

Shikaku was confused. A doctor, yes, but why a midwife specifically? "…Why a midwife?" he asked aloud.

"Just…just go!" Minato snapped but then he gasped. "M-My henge is…oh no!" He formed a hand sign in a desperate attempt to hold it in place but it was useless. He had lost too much chakra in the previous battle to even hold the genjutsu correctly.

Shikaku Nara was known to be a laidback level-headed man but today that reputation went out the door when he saw his leader release a strong genjutsu and produced a heavy, protruding pregnant belly. "WHOA!" Shikaku shouted in surprised. Easing back he muttered, "No…way!"

"I…I think I'm going into labor!" Minato hissed through the pain.

Shikaku was now on the verge of pissing in his pants. "Please…please say you're shitting me…" he begged.

Minato growled impatiently. Why was Shikaku not getting help? "No shit…AHH SHIT!" he cried as another wave of pain hit him.

"H-Hokage-sama!" Shikaku shouted in alarm. "Breathe! Sit down! Sit back! It's not coming now is it—" Minato's abrupt scream answered his question. "HELP! SOMEONE GET A FREAKING MIDWIFE NOW!" Shikaku was now running like a chicken with its head cut off.

Minato could have laughed if he wasn't in so much pain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Next chapter:** "Descend of the pregnant Hokage"

**.**

**.**

**Chosenmibhar:** sorry if this chapter was not well written. I basically combined two chapters into one and I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I seriously can't believe how time just flew since my last update… I feel like I don't have time for anything anymore but I really want to finish this story. BTW Naruto chapter 629 really threw me off. I swear all Rin is good for is being kidnapped! Damn you Kishimoto!

On the bright-side Kushina gets a fight scene this chapter! Yay!

You know that I was actually disappointed with the 'Road to Ninja' movie. I didn't watch it because of the character flip flops (whoopeedo. I've read a fanfic YEARS ago with a very similar plot…And it was better written than the movie! anyway…) I watched it for Minato and Kushina only to be disappointed. It was said that Naruto got his personality and ninjutsu from his mother so I was expecting a cool fight scene from Kushina only to be disappointed. She gets acid burn from a bubble and Minato has to step up to save the day as usual…huge disappointment…FYI I'm not a feminist but its ridiculous how Kishimoto unintentionally undermines his female characters!

**.**

**.**


	15. Aftermath

**.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Naruto is property of Kishimoto©**

**WARNINGS: ****this contains male pregnancy or mpreg and NO yaoi. Heterosexual couples only.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14: **Aftermath

**…**

An unmasked ANBU agent rushed to the scene with her medic bag. Her name was Taji, a young but extremely talented ninja. She was one of the lucky few who studied under her old sempai, Tsunade, right before the busty blonde left the village following the Second Great Shinobi War. When she and her squad arrived there, a tent was already set up in the area. Shikaku was standing guard at the entrance looking nervous.

Holding up her hand, Taji ordered. "Secure the perimeter!"

The other ANBU nodded and took off in separate directions. Walking up to Shikaku alone, she introduced herself, "I'm Taji, a medic-nin. Is Hokage-sama alright?"

"He's gone into labor!" Shikaku shrieked.

The medic-nin stared at the ninja disbelievingly before asking angrily, "Are you bullshitting me? I don't have time for this Nara—"

"IT'S THE TRUTH! HE'S HUGE AND HE MAY HAVE IT RIGHT NOW!"

"Fine, fine!" the medic said. Taji still didn't believe him. The medic gathered up her gear and entered the tent. A moment later an exclamation was heard, "OH MY KAMI, HE REALLY **_IS_** PREGNANT!"

"Told ya so!" was Shikaku's only reply.

* * *

Deep within the earth Obito could see the outline of Madara in the darkness. The infamous legend was slouched forward on his throne. The Demon Statue had detached itself from Madara's corpse, but he didn't look like a dead man. He could pass as if he was sleeping and would wake up to preach about the cruelness of the world as usual.

"Some strange old man he was…" Obito muttered. He actually felt a little sad to know that the old man was gone. Even though Madara annoyed the heck out of him, Obito was still grateful to the old Uchiha for saving his life.

"He passed away the night before your arrival" A gruff voice echoed from the surrounding darkness. Obito flinched as the being stepped forward. Obtio squinted his eye at what appeared to be White Zetsu but as soon as the imperfect clone stepped into the light Obito felt his heart clench. Zetsu's whole right side was the color of pitch black. As if a line was drawn right down the middle of him and colored in.

"Wha…who the hell are you?" Obito demanded. He couldn't take his eyes off the strange being. Especially the darker half's eye. It was wide, un-lidded like a pale luminous moon. "Black Zetsu, Obito-kun" the gruff voice answered. The white part of the creature spoke up. "I am White Zetsu but as one, please call us, Zetsu" He insisted. His voice was still leveled and monotone.

Obito was nearly speechless. "Wh…what happened to you?!"

"I am still Zetsu, only now I hold Madara's will within me" The White Zetsu tried to explain.

Obito narrowed his eyes as he tried to understand and failed. "So…you are now Old man Madara?"

"I am an incarnation of his will, not master himself" The Dark side answered in annoyance. "Weren't you listening to my other half?"

Obito stared for a moment longer before he face palmed. "Kami, this is so fucked up but knowing Madara it's not unexpected…Okay listen up yin and yang-"

"Our name is-"

"I know that you call yourselves Zetsu, idiot-"

Out of the ground appeared the Swirl Zetsu. "Obito-kun!" exclaimed a hollow voice. Obito was actually relieved that at least this creature looked no different. "Come quick!" he urged.

"What is it?"

"It's Rin!" Obito's eye widen in alarm as he listened. "She had been kidnapped by Mist-nins!" Swirl Zetsu reported.

"What?! When did this happen!?" Obito demanded.

"It must have been during the Hop Spring Invasion" White Zetsu offered. "Swirl Zetsu has seen the Mist assisted the Hot Springs by poisoning the wine the night before. Since then he was given a scouting mission to tail the Mist ninja.

"And you're now just telling me this?" Obito demanded angrily. "What were you guys up to before!?"

White Zetsu's eyes sadden. Even his darkside seemed to wilt as they turned to look upon Madara's remains. "We were attending to master…"

Obito sighed before relenting. Secretly a part of him felt relieved that Madara did not die alone. Someone had been at his side even if it was an imperfect clone. That's when Obito remembered how Rin had stayed by his side before he 'died.' He clenched his fist. "Alright, first I'm going to save Rin!" Obito declared decisively. "And then I'll return to help you bury gramps here"

* * *

It started as a faint rumbling in the distance and then it came closer and became more menacing. It was the Raikage on a rampage as he charged through the forest. Ay was angry and for once rightly so. The men that traveled with the Lightning Kage stayed at a distance for their own safety. If one got too close to him they would suffer from static electricity for hours just like their other unfortunate comrades have. Finally the small company came across a white tent.

"WHERE'S MINATO?!" Ay bellowed to the small crowd of leaf shinobi gathered near the front. "I SWEAR I'M GOING TO BREAK OFF MY FOOT IN HIS-"

Onoki rolled his eyes. He was gliding right beside the taller man. "Oh pipe down, Raikage!"

Shikaku sighed as he resisted the urge to palm his throbbing forehead or better yet down a tainted bottle of wine. Things were about to get even more complicated. "Raikage-sama, Tsuchikage-sama" he greeted them. "I am glad to see you both are well-"

"No thanks to your Hokage!" Ay retorted. "Where is Minato?!" he asked for the hundredth time. "I—we!" He included Onoki. "Need to speak with him NOW!"

"Well sir..." Shikaku trailed. "Minato is um... he's...he's-"

"Was he injured in the battle?" Onoki asked.

"No... not exactly..." Shikaku answered cryptically. "Troublesome..." he muttered under his breath. It was Shikaku's luck that the medic had just walked out of Minato's tent. He sighed with relief. Maybe she could explain it better than him. "Hey Taji!" a comrade greeted the medic as soon as she appeared. "How is Minato-sama!?"

Taji let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was trying to think of a gentle way of breaking the unusual news but in the end, she told bluntly, "Hokage-sama will be fine… He just suffered temporarily from Braxton Hicks contractions"

Shikaku visibly relaxed. He had heard that term before with his wife, Yoshino. Together they had already experienced a set of false contractions. While sighing in relief, he breathed, "Thank goodness…"

Meanwhile everyone else in the unit froze into an awkward silence. Including familiar comrades like Choza, Inoichi, Shibi, Kurenai, Asuma, Guy and Kakashi. Thinking the medic had misspoken, they asked cautiously, "We must have misheard...What did you say?"

"Our Hokage has suffered from Braxton Hicks contractions" Taji repeated.

"Uh, are you referring that Hokage-sama is… is pregnant?" Kurenai Yuuhi asked disbelievingly. She was the only other female ninja present and was a remarkable Chuunin gifted in genjutsu.

Taji gritted her teeth. "Yes…Hokage-sama is with child" she confirmed. There was a _looooooong _awkward silence. It was so quiet Taji could hear a frog croaking 50 feet away. "Well…?" she stressed.

"…"

The frog's mate responded.

"…"

Growling in frustration, Taji demanded, "Someone say something already, geez!"

"…P-Pardon?" Inoichi asked hesitantly.

"You heard me right the first time!" Taji responded.

Speaking for everyone, the Raikage growled, "Are you shitting us, Medic?"

Taji's eye twitched. "No, I'm not sir" she said in a peeved tone.

"Are you sure that's the right…um, diagnosis? Maybe it's a tumor" Chouza suggested helpfully before taking a bite out of his fruit bar.

"It's not a tumor, trust me" Taji gritted. _'Compared to this I wish it was'_ she thought.

"Or maybe you misdiagnosed completely!" Asuma rang out. "As if men can get pregnant! I'm not a medic and even I know that!" There were murmurs of agreement. A vein on Taji's head popped. It was one thing not to believe but to discredither abilities? "DAMN IT ALL. WHEN I SAY SOMEONE IS KNOCKED UP, I MEAN IT!"

"Sheesh woman! Okay, okay! What are you, PMSing?" a masked ANBU agent asked, obviously scared of her wrath. Even Ay raised a white eyebrow at her.

"So…" Guy said awkwardly. Against his abdomen he motioned a curved belly with his hands. "Er….how far along is Hokage-sama?"

Taji took a deep breath to calm down before answering, "I'd say Hokage-sama is about 31 weeks or 7 months pregnant with a single baby…Mother—oh, I meant _father… _father and child are healthy"

At Taji's last statement, the strong-stomached ninjas paled horribly as the mental picture came to them. Chouza choked on his fruit bar and had to perform the heimlich maneuver on himself. Luckily he was successful. Inoichi promptly fainted and everyone was too shocked to even consider catching him. Kakashi's dropped jaw could be seen outlined in his facial mask. Kurenai's eye twitched. Asuma's cigarette fell out his mouth and an unpleasant shiver ran down Guy's spine.

"It all adds up…the cravings, the sickness, the girl talk and the so called 'sympathy pains'…" Fugaku muttered aloud.

"Yeah, especially the peaches and cheese" Saku added. The two men shared a glance before proceeding to chuckle at the irony. The shinobi surrounding the Uchiha leader and Saku Haruno thought the two were off their rockers.

"H-how is this even possible?" Kakashi asked feeling completely overwhelmed at the news. It was not every day he was told his MALE sensei was up the duff. Another part of him felt a little hurt wondering why Minato-sensei couldn't tell him of his condition sooner.

"I don't know" Taji admitted. "And I will not go into certain details do to patient confidentiality"

"Well…" Shibi Aburame spoke up. "…must Hokage-sama be transported?" he asked. Leave it to the leader of one the most analytic clans in Konoha to ask a reasonable question pass the 'pregnant man' shock. Taji sighed. "I'd advised it but Hokage-sama has refused" rolling her eyes she added. "He'd probably flashed himself outta here by now…I ordered him to rest for at least an hour before we move from this site-"

"Alright move aside, woman! I need to talk to him AND see this so-called pregnancy for myself!" The Raikage brushed pass Taji. As he approached the tent several agents were crouched down near the entrance.

* * *

The men felt awkward. They made sure to stay several feet away from their Yondaime. Minato felt like a rare specimen or rather like a freak on exhibit at the carnival. Their eyes were constantly glued to his stomach and they looked upon it as if he was a ticking time bomb ready to blow them all into the next century.

Minato sighed tiredly. _'I suppose it's to be expected…this is against the natural order'_ He looked down at his belly. _'But I don't regret you, son'_ he rubbed the top part of his stomach.

"Um….Hokage-sama?" an ANBU agent said from the entrance. "I have news to bring…" but the agent didn't come any closer.

"You can't get the pregnancy virus by standing in my presence, you know" Minato remarked jokingly.

The man looked sheepish. "M-My Apologies sir!" he came closer and knelled at his side. He then orally began to give his report. As he talked Minato noticed the man didn't look him in the eye, not to mention his face at all. The man's eyes were constantly glued to the curve of his swollen stomach.

Minato withheld a sigh. _'Why is this fool talking to my stomach?'_ but he simply bit his tongue and let the man report. "And by the way…my face is up here" Minato added pointing to himself when the agent was finished. Though barely audible Minato swore he heard a strangled choking sound coming from the man's mouth.

"May…may I be excused?" the man begged.

"Go" Minato said flatly. And things didn't get any better after that incidence.

"HEY MINATO!" The blonde Hokage groaned as the boisterous Kage burst into his tent. Ay took one look at Minato before his jaw dropped. "HOLY SHIT IT'S TRUE!" He blurted out crudely. "_DAAAMN_ MINATO!"

"Keep your voice down, Raikage!" The older Kage commanded.

Old man Onoki was here too. Minato felt himself sink lower into his bed. He knew his ANBU security were capable to help him if anything went wrong in this confrontation but it was rather unnerving and embarrassing to have his fellow Kages to see him in such a state. Well… all the Kages expect the Kazekage. "Where's the Kazekage?" Minato mentioned. He figured all three would be there to gawk at his shame. He privately hoped the man wasn't killed in the invasion. It would certainly be a terrible loss and cause a humongous strain on their nations' relations.

"That drunk skunk is still wobbling around the hospital!" Onoki answered

Raikage cleared his throat nervously. "Say Minato...how long were you like...well..." he motioned with his large hands. "...like _this_?"

Minato glanced up at Ay curiously. "Um, almost seven months now-"

"No I meant, your condition"

"Seven months" Minato repeated.

The Lightning Kage gave Minato a calculating look before giving up and stepping closer. "Minato…I would like to apologize…" he muttered.

Minato blinked confusedly at Ay. "…For what?"

The Raikage looked even more uncomfortable. "I…erm…I apologize" Ay repeated not wanting to elaborate.

Minato narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Ay, I can't read minds" Minato half-joked. "What are you trying to apologize for?"

Ay huffed a bit before relenting. "Minato if I had any idea you were a woman I wouldn't have been so rough with you all these years!" Ay looked away and coughed again. Onoki peered closely at the Raikage. He was able to make out a reddish tint on the man's dark cheek bones.

Minato's eyebrow twitched. "It's nice that you're a chauvinist but save it, I'm a man!" He gritted out.

Ay waved Minato off impatiently. "You don't have to lie Minato! I mean you look so feminine! That should have been a clue by itself! Now you being with child is the icing on the cake for me!"

"I'm not lying" Minato was on the verge of losing his temper. "Damn it, Ay! I've told you I am a man!"

"Ha!" Onoki laughed and snorted under his breath, "I bet we don't know the half of it!"

Minato groaned. "Gentlemen… I am sure you are both well aware of the dangers of having a female jinchuriki…well…"

And that's when things went from bad to worse.

'_It's the parting of the red sea' _Minato thought as he walked through the crowd. His pregnant belly was like the prowl of a ship parting the seas of people as he passed. The gasps and the whispers fell on death ears as Minato focused on solely getting to the Intelligence division. Of all the days he had no marked kunais left in order to transport himself to and fro.

"Minato!" Kushina came running up to him. "Are you alri—DATTEBANE!" Kushina panicked when she saw Minato's belly exposed in public. "Oh my Kami, where's your henge?!" she asked frantically.

Minato shrugged before lowering his eyes to the ground in shame. "Cat's already out of the bag now…"

Kushina groaned as she palmed her forehead.

"Whoa, the Hokage has gotten fat! I bet it was from eating all that ramen!" Minato looked up to see two kids staring at him. "But he still protected us even though he's fat!" the other kid defended Minato. Minato's eye twitched slightly. "I'm not fat, I'm pregnant" he deadpanned. Minato instantly regretted those words as he saw the children's jaws drop.

"Then…then are you a lady?" they asked.

"No, I'm a man"

"But… but…"

Minato decided to just leave. He had corrupted enough young minds for one day.

* * *

Meanwhile at Konoha's Intelligence Division the Yugekage was sitting there in the interrogation room in a state of shock. Not because of his humiliating defeat at the hands of Minato Namikaze and his limited force (well, that was part of it) but what really had him was the rumors that had spread down to his holding cell.

"You mean to tell me we got our asses handed to us by a knocked up Hokage?" the prisoner asked bluntly.

"Yep you did" a Leaf Interrogator replied smugly. "You can never beat our Kage, even when he's—"

It was a bit awkward when Minato waddled into the Interrogation cell. Everyone grew bug eyed and gasped as they took in the unbelievable sight. Minato was still wearing a standard Jounin outfit along with his famous Hokage coat. The only differences were that his Jounin vest was unzipped and his globular stomach was bulging out from in-between the zippers.

"Oh my Kami! The rumors _were_ true—OW!" a Jounin cried out in pain as his associate jabbed him hard in the ribs. "Be quiet, fool!" the man's teammate hissed. "And show some respect!"

Minato didn't turn to look at them. Instead he walked up to the table with the most serious face he could muster. He had to be as intimidating as possible. But that image went out the door when Inoichi wordlessly walked forward and politely pulled out a chair for him. The Yugekage smirked and snorted a laugh under his breath. Ignoring the chair, Minato's jaw clenched as he continued to stand. His pride wouldn't let him sit down even though his back was killing him.

Later that evening the council came together. Many of them wanted Minato to step down just for a few months. A maternity leave so to speak and let the Sandaime rule in his place temporarily. However there were a few who wanted it to be a permanent resignation. And the leader of those few happened to be Danzo. That one eyed crotchety man (who always carried a dark aura of craftiness about him) wanted his seat from the very beginning. Despite Danzo's unpleasantness, Minato could honestly say that the old war hawk was very loyal to the Leaf and was perhaps one of Konoha's fiercest loyalists, but he was severely twisted.

Kushina was seated on Minato's right and Biwako on his left. A sense of shame and helplessness flooded from the redhead. She laid her hand on top of Minato's and grasped it tightly. Their roles have switched and now she had to emotionally support him. Minato with gratitude squeezed her hand back.

"Minato-sama, how do you address these accusations?" Homura asked, snapping Minato out of his thoughts.

Minato stood up with as much grace as he could gather and said, "I wish to remain as acting Hokage and do so up to my due date. I will then turn over temporary authority to the Sandaime Hokage"

Not unexpectedly Danzo immediately stood up and said, "I don't think that is what's best for Konoha. I've heard what happened in Greenwood forest. You nearly went into premature labor following the fight. You are vulnerable. We cannot allow you to continue active duty" Danzo said, with his eye narrowing by the second. He then added, "In fact you should permanently step down for your tactlessness…"

"Being Hokage is also politics" Minato reasoned back. "I am capable of retaining my seat" he said sternly, narrowing his eyes a bit too. "And as for my so called 'tactlessness' which do you prefer: a pregnant Kage or the Kyuubi released upon Konoha?" Minato had meant it to be a rhetorical question. As the sound of gasps circled around the room, a thousand new questions broke out at once.

"Quiet! Silence!" Koharu commanded. Looking expectedly toward Minato, she said, "Yondaime-sama, explain to us why did you this"

Minato nodded. "As you all know, Kushina is the host of the Kyuubi no Kitsune just as her ancestor, Mito Uzumaki, was before her?"

Nods went around the room.

"Well when Mito Uzumaki went into labor, her seal nearly broke. It only was restrained by the Shodaime Hokage" he paused before addressing, "Now you may ask why was Kushina was pregnant in the first place, well we were not informed until after Kushina had conceived. That's when I was given a choice, of saving my child or saving Konoha. I chose both" Minato said strongly.

The chamber was quiet for a moment, but Minato could tell the mood had changed. Though there was still a sense of uneasiness but a new feeling flooded into the room that was filled with such warmth and acceptance that it inwardly shocked Minato and made Danzo want to puke.

"Surely you could have had a woman to do this for you..." A clan head reasoned.

Minato shook his head. "No for security reasons, I wanted this to stay between me and my wife only"

"Well then I congratulate you, Yondaime-sama!" Tsume was the first one to cry out. It was amazing that she was even there after giving birth just 12 hours ago. Many more congratulations were echoed throughout the room. Minato smiled, taken aback by their kindness. "Thank you, everyone… thank you!"

"Regardless of your intentions. While you are in your erm…_delicate_ condition, you are unfit in your late term of pregnancy" Koharu said sternly in a tone that she was leaving no room for disagreement. "I suggest you take a Kage's sabbatical leave"

"Koharu, you don't—"

"Quiet Danzo!" Koharu snapped. "As I was saying Hokage-sama, you will be reinstated three months following the birth of your child. Until then the Sandaime is more than capable and willing to rule in your stead temporarily."

The room agreed with her instantly, Ninja and civilians alike. Danzo and his few supports gritted their teeth but said nothing else because they were overwhelmingly outvoted. Koharu sat back seemingly pleased with herself. Her associate Homura stared at her. Just like when she was young, Koharu was what the young generation called "boss". That take charge attitude when there was something Koharu believed in or something she would be willing to fight for. The reason why she was favoring Minato completely eluded him. Privately he agreed with Danzo on this one but after seeing the reactions of the other jounins and the esteemed villagers, he backed down. It wasn't worth getting his head chewed off. Especially by Koharu.

The decision also displeased Minato. He re-seated himself and sulked in his lumpy, uncomfortable chair.

Kushina giggled at his pouting form. "Koi, it's not so bad, just go with the flow!" she tried to cheer him up.

Minato reluctantly agreed. There was nothing more he could do at the moment anyway. Then again Kushina was right. He should count his blessings. Things could have been so much worse…wait… Minato blinked as a thought just came to him. "I just realized something…where's Rin?" He asked aloud.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**…**

**Next chapter:** "Team Minato's Reunion"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CM: **Sorry again for a delayed update. I finally caught a break after finishing my summer courses.

**.**


	16. Team Minato's Reunion

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is property of Kishimoto©.

**WARNINGS:** this contains male pregnancy or mpreg and NO yaoi. Heterosexual couples only.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15: Team Minato's Reunion **

**…**

Minato didn't know which hurt more, his back or his pride. No wait, definitely the pride. Reluctantly Minato picked up the name plate with his name engraved on it from the old oak desk. He trailed a lingering finger over the letters before tossing it away into the cardboard box below. Minato sniffled a little, only growing increasingly frustrated with himself and his wavering emotions. Even if it was for a noble sacrifice to bring his child into the world, getting kicked out of office was still painful. Even if it was for a short time, Minato had never felt so humiliated in his life! Minato finished cleaning out his desk before waddling to his bookshelf on the left side of his former office. There he had another cardboard box sitting and waiting to be filled.

Minato began removing books section by section and compiled them neatly into the box. Minato's throat clenched again _'This is only for a short while'_ he had to remind himself. This was not permanent. Once the baby was born and got back into shape, the job was his again…or perhaps not. Minato griped tighter on the spine of the manual in his hand. What if he didn't come back? What if the Elder ruled in his favor to appease the crowd only to renege later? Hiruzen was to be officially reinstated today and that meant he could rule as long as he wanted or… Minato swallowed hard…. Or even pick another… a _better_… successor. Minato slammed the booklet into the box below. A successor that wouldn't get himself knocked up anyway.

For the first time in his life, Minato truly sympathized with the kunoichis. They sacrificed their ninja careers all the time for the sake of motherhood. It was expected of them to instinctively give up frontline fighting to become full time housewives. Many did just that and there was nothing wrong with it. Mothers were needed in the home. However there were few who continued their ninja careers. They would often return to the ranks once their children were in the Ninja Academy or made Genin.

But Minato felt like he couldn't wait that long to be Hokage again or even an active ninja. He glanced down at his jutted stomach. It looked like he swallowed a medium sized watermelon and it weighed like one too. A part of him wished that he had given birth three days ago in the Greenwood Forest. He had well over two months left into this pregnancy and if he was this big now he couldn't imagine the size he would be in the 8 weeks ahead. What was even harder to imagine was having his pre-baby body back to peak physical condition. Without even realizing it, Minato began slamming his remaining books into the box furiously.

A figure stepped into the room. "Take it easy, Minato! I happen to like your Book of Lightning series. It would be a shame if they are damaged"

Minato jerked up to see his predecessor, "H-Hiruzen-sama!" Minato stuttered. He lowered his eyes with shame to be caught projecting such low self-control.

"I take it you disagree with the council's ruling" Hiruzen remarked passively.

Minato twitched. He really was losing control over himself for his emotions to be on display so blatantly. "I think those Elders rule the day to make me miserable! Giving me false hope that I will return to my position…"

Hiruzen raised a gray, bushy eyebrow. "Is that so?" He begged to differ. "Koharu was for once trying to help you, Minato. Danzo was trying to take you down" He then chuckled. "Luckily he failed miserably!"

Minato leaned his rear against the desk, trying to take some weight off his aching feet. He let out a dejected groan. "You still want me to be Hokage even after all this…" Minato ran a hand across his bulging belly.

"Is there a reason for me not to?" Hiruzen asked. "I chose you as my successor because you are the best, and since then I have never been prouder of you. This unplanned circumstance does nothing but affirms my belief in you, you are a great man who makes a great Hokage" Hiruzen walked over to Minato and stood eye level with him. "Did I ever tell you why I picked you to be Hokage over Orochimaru?"

Minato shook his head. "Well, no specific reason…"

"It's because you value life, Minato, at all its levels! There's no shadow of a doubt you understand more than ever now…that our children is what's most important…they are the kings of tomorrow…" Hiruzen trailed off with a fond smile. That's when the baby decided to squirm inside of him, Minato tried to hold back the tears as he nodded. "…yes, I do" However he was unsuccessful as a tear rolled down his cheek. Minato wiped it away quickly. "…hormones" He muttered.

Hiruzen chuckled, "I have to admit that at first I did not agree with you bearing this child but as a Hokage and certainly as a father, you made the right call!" He clapped Minato's right shoulder. "Well then, Minato, you have to stop worrying and look at the bright side of things! You will be reinstated with honors after several months of paid leave! You're living the dream!" He cheered. "I should have thought of having one of my own kids when I was young, ho-ho!"

"That's your dream" Minato laughed a bit at the old man's enthusiasm. Releasing another sigh he complained miserably, "So, with this unnecessary time off will I just sit around and get fatter in more ways than one?" The old man snickered in amusement. "It's not funny" Minato muttered concernedly as he arched his achy back. "Did I mention that I'm seriously addicted to anything with oreos?"

"Then you will just have to find something constructive to do" Hiruzen advised. "Biwako suggested that you should go baby shopping and paint the nursery" Minato scoffed at him. "Oh, you already did those things?" Sarutobi challenged him.

Minato shook his head. Looking a little sheepish he answered, "No I haven't…I was just so busy with my Hokage duties and organizing the chuunin exams…" Minato ran a hand through his hair. With a sigh he admitted, "Kushina wanted us to furnish the baby's room together …I suppose we could now…"

Hiruzen offered Minato a smile. "That's the spirit!"

Minato narrowed his eyes suddenly and he asked, "More importantly right now, Hiruzen-sama, have your agents found any trace of Rin? I haven't seen her since the invasion"

Sarutobi's face grew grim. "I'm afraid not….not clearly anyway. Evidence, which is few and far in between, hints toward her being kidnapped during the chaos"

Minato's eyes bulged. "You believe she was taken…by whom?"

"At this point in the investigation we don't have a clear cut picture. Some information we extracted from the Yugekage was that Mist helped to smuggle the contaminated wine into Konoha"

"The Mist?" Minato muttered thoughtfully. "You think they are also behind Rin's disappearance?"

"Possibly"

"And you are just NOW telling me this?" Minato hissed.

"Minato, I am acting the Hokage now and in your fragile state—"

"I'm not that fragile!" Minato retorted as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"—I would handle the investigation in your stead" Hiruzen finished firmly.

Minato couldn't help but feel betrayed by one of the few people he considered a mentor. Hiruzen meant well. That was for sure but it didn't make him feel any better. "Sarutobi, I believe there's something you have yet to tell me…" Minato grounded out.

"Oh?" Hiruzen hummed. "And what would that be?"

"Where's Kakashi?" Minato demanded.

Hirzuen paused. Slowly a crackle rose up in his crusty, old throat. "Heh, oh, Minato!" he laughed. Looking upon the blonde with a proud smirk he confessed, "You aren't my successor for nothing!" This was when Minato had to restrain himself from choking the Sandaime. Instead he took deeps breaths and began to pace around the room while rubbing his belly to help ease the sudden tightness he felt.

* * *

Obito arrived shortly after midnight at the Mist compound. Swirl Zetsu managed to lead him there. Obito landed in the shadow of a building. And that's how he traveled, from shadow to shadow. He paused as he entered another subdivision of the small town. _'This was way too easy. What are those tadpole bastards up to?' _He thought viciously. He waited, trying to sense out any enemies. He sensed 3 chakras signatures but no killing intent. Two out of the three he was sure didn't even notice him.

All those months of sneaking around Konoha were well worth it if now he could infiltrate enemy territory but he didn't remain cocky for long. Either his skills have gotten so smooth or that the Mist ninjas knew he was there and wanted him to come further in; much like a venus flytrap waiting for its prey to crawl unwittingly into its jaws of death. Well this fly wasn't going to fall for it. Obitio promised himself he would be long gone with Rin before he got eaten…err figure of speech of course. But who knows what those creepy Mist-nins would do, Obito wouldn't put cannibalism past them. They are known as the Bloody Mist for a good reason.

Breaking out of his thoughts, Obito laid still against the bricks growing impatient. Where was Swirl Zetsu? Normally the bastard was more prompt than this. The ground beneath his feet shifted. A face formed from the dust and spoke, "Obito, I have located Rin"

"It's about time!" Obito snipped. "What happened, you ran into trouble?"

"Not necessarily…." Swirl Zetsu answered hesitantly. "It was hard to sense her. You will find Rin in the third house down. Look under the mat in the north wing. There will be a trap door that will lead you to a path to an underground spring one fifth of a mile north. She's alive but be wary…. Something is not right" With that, the imperfect clone dissolved back into the that wasn't good…Obito hesitated a moment before going in.

Everything was just as Swirl Zetsu had told him. Obito cautiously followed the underground pathway. He remembered to use a trick Madara had taught him to sense out chakra. Only one was up ahead and it was frazzled and unstable. Obito frowned as he hurried his pace. The path came to an end. At the mouth of its exit, Obito found himself standing at a large underground cavern. A steady stream of water filled the place making the area look like little islands in a large lake. In the middle of the largest island was…

"Rin…" Obito gasped. He moved forward almost in a trance. She was tied down by ropes. Obito quickly cut the lines away. Closing his eyes, Obito laid his hands upon her and he searched her using sensory chakra. Everything seemed normal. Heart rate good, temperature good and that's when he felt it. Obito immediately snatched back his hand as if it was on fire. That dark, powerful chakra emitting from her core! The only other time had Obito felt such sinister chakra was from Kushina-san. Obito thanked high heaven Minato-sensei and Jiraiya-sama were there or else or people would have been injured, including Kushina herself. Still there was no mistake as Obito looked upon Rin's sleeping form. Mist had only one buji… it had to be…

"The sanbi…!" Obito trembled back. It was amazing that Rin was still alive and as healthy as she was! With a shaky hand, Obito cautiously lifted Rin's left eyelid. A brown pupil met his sight. He pushed a bit of chakra into it. That's when it appeared: the diagram that held the sanbi inside of her. The black incantations trailed outward onto her skin and covered her entire face, all the way down to her neck, where it stopped.

Obito really didn't know much about seals. Only what Madara had told him which was in between him rambling how life sucked for losers and his imperfect Hirashima clones. But from what he did know about seals, Rin's seal looked fragile. Almost like a skinny twig ready to snap under the smallest amount of pressure. Not good. The three tailed could bust out of her with ease with the right trigger…triggered…. Was she…? Obito's thoughts trailed and a sudden fit of rage grasped his heart. He now understood. He truly did. It was another skill he learned while being under Madara for a year. He was taught to look what lies beneath and to read in-between the lines. Obito shook visibly as he barely contained the flood gate of hell from erupting from the depths of his soul.

"Those… THOSE BASTARDS!" he roared into the night. Yelling like that had only tipped the enemy off that he was there but Obito didn't care. He could sense the Mist guards coming to his location as he panted to clear his head but his heart was filled with too much hatred. Gathering senbon needles in hand, Obito turned his head toward the entrance. He really, _really_, _**really**_ needed to kill something right now and these spineless pieces of shit will do.

**Meanwhile on a casino cruise ship ten miles away…**

"WINNER!" the screen flashed in gold and red letters and a hundred tokens spewed out of its tray. A short haired teen jumped up and down gleefully. She ran forward and scooped their mentor's winnings in a gray bag. "You're so lucky, Tsunade-sama!" she cheered but her excitement frizzled out when she noticed that her teacher wasn't responding at all. She leaned in worriedly. "Um…my lady?"

The blonde named Tsunade looked to be in a daze as she sat there. Everyone else was cheering her on or congratulating her but she didn't seem to notice. The only moment she made was how she clutched the handrail and pulled at it round after round. She was a winner every single time. Tsunade pulled the lever again. This time the machine came up to perfect 7s, going into a bonus round; of which she won too.

"AND SHE WINS AGAIN, FOLKS!" the attendant told the watching crowd. Many of which were betting on how far the busty woman's winning streak would go. Another loud round of applause rang out when Tsuande won yet again. Her pupil rushed forward to collect more tokens. A large pile of coin filled bags were growing beside her.

"Man she's on a roll!"

"Yeah… just to think she was losing every game up until now! What a turnaround!"

Tsunade played along just a little bit longer and she kept winning. The more she won, the more visibly upset Tsunade became until finally she stood up abruptly, shocking everyone. "Shizune, gather our suitcases; we're leaving at the next dock!"

Shizune was flabbergasted, "B-but why?"

"Just do as I say!" Tsunade snapped as she hurried back to her room. Shizune couldn't help but feel a little nervous at Tsunade's odd behavior but she did as she was told. In a hurry she finished collecting the coins and cashed them in at the prize counter.

* * *

Pakkun's nose led the way as Kakashi followed close behind. It had been a long grueling 63 hours for him and his summoner. Traveling at full speed for days living off ration pills and energy bars. They barely stopped for anything other than 3 hours of shut eye each night. That's when Pakkun caught wind of it, the scent of freshly shed blood wayfaring through the air. He made an abrupt stop and landed on a lower branch ten feet ahead. Kakashi followed his lead without hesitation and dropped down.

"What is it, Pakkun? What did you smell?"

Pakkun turned around to face Kakashi. "Blood"

Kakashi tried to push down the tension building up in his core. "We tread with care now…"

Pakkun led Kakashi into the compound. It was eerily quiet and ironically foggy. At first Kakashi thought it was a mist ninja jutsu or genjutsu so he lifted his headband to reveal his sharingan, the last gift Obito had given him. _'I will keep my promise to you, Obito. I will rescue Rin and keep her safe'_ he vowed before moving in. Pakkun lead him to the site of the massacre.

Obito twitched when he felt his left eye being used. "Tch…now Kakashi-baka… shows up…" he panted. Quickly Obito masked his chakra and dissolved back into the earth. A few minutes later, Kakashi entered the cave with Pakkun. The pair paused, taking in their gruesome surroundings. "My…my god!" Kakashi sharpened his senses to try and detect any threat nearby. He sensed none. Seeing the bodies of the slain enemy lying around, Kakashi began to panic for Rin's safety. "Pakkun, are you sure that Rin's in here?"

Pakkun sniffed the foul air. "Yeah, she's over this way" Kakashi followed. They found her after a moment of searching. She was surrounded by corpses when Kakashi came upon her. "Rin!" He fell to his knees and scooped her up in his arms. Rin jerked slightly before she slowly opening her eyes. "Ka…Kakashi?"

"Rin!" Kakashi repeated with a joy filled voice. "Let's go home, Rin" He helped her to her feet. "Thanks Pakkun"

The pup smiled. "Anytime" he said before dispelling himself.

Obito felt jealous of them as he watched. He wished he could have been the one to greet Rin when she woke up…and yet he wasn't ready to face them. He clenched his fist but forced himself to relax. As long Rin was safe, that's all that mattered to him. Obito decided to trail them, just to the border of Fire Country. He still had to go and bury Madara so he would turn northeast to the Earth country and be back at the Mountain's Graveyard by dinner time, er, figure of speech. So far things were good. Not too many complications and that's what worried him. Obito had slaughtered many mist-ninjas at the underground spring but still, it's like they weren't trying to be stopped… He remembered Rin's weak seal. A sense of dread fell upon him. How were they going to find out about it if he didn't speak up? Obito reached into his vest and pulled out an orange mask.

He couldn't tell them but Tobi, the mysterious friend of Mr. Lion-mane, will tell them.

Rin had been keeping up with Kakashi easily so far but she started trailing behind. Kakashi had slowed down to accommodate her. "Kakashi…" she called his name before coming to a complete stop down upon the ground. Kakashi landed beside her. "Rin, stop stalling, we have to keep moving!" Rin shook her head. That's when Kakashi began to worry. "Rin, are you okay? Are you not feeling well?"

"…I think…" Rin swallowed. "I think…those mist ninja did something to me…" Kakashi frowned. That was obvious but stopping in the middle of the woods to discuss this wasn't the best idea. "I need you to do me a favor, Kakashi-kun…"

Kakashi thought it was a bit odd, especially given the circumstances. "What is it?"

Rin lowered his eyes. It wasn't easy to ask Kakashi this but she had to do it, "I need you… to kill me" She then added, "…please" as if she was asking for him to buy her an ice-cream sandwich. Obito stood there dumbfounded. He almost couldn't comprehend what he was hearing.

"W…What!?" Kakashi stuttered in disbelief.

"I need you t—"

"I heard you Rin and the answer is NO!" Kakashi barked. A part of him was about to go crazy. "Why would you even ask me to do such a thing?!"

Rin looked determined as she stepped forward. "Because… I don't want to harm you or Konoha…so please-"

"NO" Kakashi turned away from her. "Don't be so eager to throw away your life damn it! I promised Obito that I will save you and keep you safe, so that's what I'll do!" After calming down, Kakashi was able to face his teammate again. A part of Obito wasn't surprised by Rin's request. Sure, she was loyal to the Leaf but she was miserable. She was forced to live in a world she didn't want to live in…

Incoming! A platoon of chakra levels coming their way drew Obito out of his thoughts. He sighed before activating his sharingan. _'This just keeps getting better and better…'_ he thought sarcastically. Kakashi and Rin must have sensed it as well, they got into defensive positions. A squad of mist-nins descended upon them ruthlessly. Kakashi immediately lashed out killing several at once. Rin watched the battle unfold and then she noticed that not one of those mist-ninjas was trying to harm her. That alone confirmed her fears.

Rin let out a shaky breath as she watched Kakashi fight. Something in her eye sent a shiver down Obito's spine. She was watching and waiting. Almost like a vulture, waiting for its prey to drop. His muscles tensed as he moved forward, never taking his eye off her. Kakashi was holding his own very well and had taken the fight to the middle of the lake. He counted the 6 mist-nins together there and he decided to use his trump card. The sound of a thousand chirping birds filled the area as chidori formed. That's when Rin rushed forward.

No… She was going to do what he thought! Obito sped forward. He knew what he had to do.

"This should do it…" Kakashi muttered and then he went in for the kill. He sped forward, target in sight when suddenly Rin appeared in front of him. Kakashi's eyes widen with horror as his arm moved forward. He couldn't stop at this speed. He was going to kill her! That's when something else came. It was only because of the sharingan he was able to catch it. A man stood in front of Rin… a man in an orange mask. It was a direct hit and somehow the man was still alive…but his body was torn.

His left arm had been blown off and his cloak brunt away. He groaned as he stumbled forward almost sinking in the water. His mask was cracked and crumbled revealing an angry sharingan eye. Kakashi remained transfixed on the spot, so was Rin. She had been fully prepared to die, who was this man… this Uchiha that had saved her. Using his anger as fuel for his body, the man used his remaining right arm to grasped Kakashi by the throat. Rin screamed.

"You…YOU CARELESS FOOL!" He tightens his grip on Kakashi causing the young jounin to choke. Rin had no weapons so she desperately tried to pull the man off Kakashi with her bare hands and failed. "I asked one thing of you, Kakashi… JUST ONE THING and you… you almost broke your promise to me!" the man spat coldly.

When she heard his words, Rin's hold on the man's arm fell. Her knees gave out and she sunk partially into the water. She almost couldn't believe this. …O…Obito?" she whispered.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**…**

**Next chapter:** Released from the Abyss

**.**

.

.

.

.


End file.
